The Apocalypse Dream Team
by hhills
Summary: Who better to have at your side at the end of the world than two hit men and two rednecks? The Saints meet up with the Dixon's and the rest of the quarry group on a roadside outside of Atlanta. Friendships are formed and relationships blossom as they all try to navigate the new world they find themselves in. AU but follows the storyline thinly
1. Chapter 1

AN - This is my first Walking Dead/Saints crossover fic. I'm a huge Norman Reedus fan. I love that man in everything he does! My characters are probably a little OOC. Okay, Merle will definitely be way OOC. I'm a firm believer that he probably could have been less of an asshole if he would have had the love of a good woman. I'm not Irish so I'm really trying with the accent, please bare with me. Any suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

ONE

The world ended not with an explosion, but with a whimper. A slow drawn out whimper that took days to fully turn into the bang heard round the world. Reports were scattered and mostly made up. Rumors of a horrible disease spread like wildfire. A disease that the CDC and the government had said was under control. A cure was in the works and civilians had been instructed to stay in their houses until the military handled it. But Aerin Macmanus knew that was all part of the understatement of the century. She had seen with her own eyes just this morning that nobody really knew what the hell was going on.

Her sweet little old lady of a neighbor had turned into something Aerin hadn't even wanted to put a word to and taken a huge bite of the mailman, his flesh hanging out of her mouth like bloody tentacles. The mailman had screamed and screamed until he didn't. She had stood in her shadowed screen door and watched, her hand covering her wide open mouth in shock. When old Mrs. Willington staggered back to her feet, Aerin shuffled back into her house and locked the door. She scrambled to her cell phone and quickly pressed some buttons as she raced around the house locking windows and doors.

"Love?" She heard on the other end of the phone and she sighed, just the sound of his voice settled her nerves.

"Murph, baby, you guys need to get home now. Mrs. Willington just ate the mailman. I watched it with my own eyes." She returned to the front door and peeked around the curtain.

"Crazy shit's goin' on all over, love." Murphy Macmanus said in a lilting Irish accent. "Stay in tha house and keep everythin' locked. Don' make any sound. Me and Conn will be home as soon as we can."

"Please be careful. I love you." She sighed, her forehead resting against the cool glass of the front door. "Is Conn there?"

"Aye, hold on. I love ye too, love." Murphy said and handed the phone to his twin brother.

"Aerin, lass? Are ye okay?" Conner asked, his Irish really coming out with his nerves on high alert.

"I'm okay. I just needed to hear both of your voices. Are you guys okay?" She asked. "No bullet holes, right?"

"No, lass. Nothin' today. We dinna even get to tha spot. Murph's drivin' like a bat outta hell ta get ta ye." He said, his eyes squeezed tight as he imagined her alone in the house, watching their neighbor eat people.

"Please hurry, Conn. I love you." She sighed into the phone, her eyes squeezed tight against the sight of old Mrs. Willington lumbering around the neighborhood.

"I love ye too, lass."

"Hurry." Aerin sighed into the phone and ended the call. She stuck it in her pocket and retreated upstairs. Climbing into the middle of the king sized bed,she huddled under her blankets and looked over at the pictures scattered across her dresser. One shot caught her eyes and she smiled at the memory. It was the first night she had met the Macmanus twins. She had been new to South Boston and had scored a job at a local pub called McGinty's. Her halo of red hair and snapping green eyes had helped her acquire the job, she was sure of it. The owner, an old man named Doc, had warned her about two of his favorite patrons in a stilted speech filled with outbursts of fuck and ass. The poor guy stuttered and had a questionable case of Tourette's. Aerin had liked him on first sight. She had laughed off his warning and continued building pints of Guiness and pouring shots of Jameson's. Tucking another tip into her bra, she had whirled around and ran into a hard chest. Looking up at the handsome face above her, she found herself stuttering. He had laughed and introduced himself as Conner MacManus and after he grabbed another equally attractive man, she had met his twin brother Murphy. She couldn't decide which she liked better and continued flirting with both all night. They were as equally enamored with her as she was with them and stayed at the bar until closing time. Doc retired upstairs after everyone else had left, leaving the three of them alone. Aerin remembered sitting on a bar stool between them, listening to them bickering over who was older and decided then and there that she couldn't choose which was her favorite. She was going to have to keep them both. And so she did.

With a groan, she shoved off the bed and began piling clothes into suitcases. She knew without even talking to her twin husbands that they were going to have to leave this house and this neighborhood. And that broke her heart. It had taken years of Boston and the cold and the danger before the boys had finally moved south. Hearing a banging on her door, she flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She could barely see the top of one of her neighbors heads through the glass and approached the door slowly.

"Carol?" She called out quietly.

"Yeah. It's me and Sophia. Please let us in." Carol pleaded, her voice clearly on edge. With a quick click, Aerin opened the door and watched with wary eyes as her frazzled neighbor and twelve year old daughter slipped inside. She locked the door behind them and watched out the glass at the horror show that was her neighborhood. Mrs. Willington had been joined by several other people staggering around.

"Are you guys okay?" Aerin asked, looking over her shoulder at Carol.

"Yeah, we are. But Ed's not. Mrs. Willington ate him." Carol slid down the wall and put her head on her pulled up knees. "She just walked up to him and took a bite, like he was a freaking all you can eat buffet."

"Mama, is he dead?" Sophia whispered from where she was staring out of a window in the living room. Her fingers clutched the curtains and Aerin could see her confused eyes shining in the muted light of the room.

"I think so, baby." Carol nodded. She looked at her daughter and wondered how Sophia was going to feel about that. Ed was a brute of a man and she and Sophia had been trying to figure out a way to get away from him for a while now, but that scenario involved Ed staying alive. They had both watched as Mrs. Willington had latched onto his arm and almost bitten it clean off. Ed had tried to fight back but he had gone down as she and Sophia had escaped up the street.

"Then why is he walking around out there?" Sophia asked, pointing out the window. Carol flew to her feet and to the window. Her shocked gasp sounded through the quiet house. She jerked Sophia by the shoulders and moved her away from the window, away from the sight of her father walking around with his jaw snapping and feet shuffling.

"I think maybe we should go to the kitchen. I've got some coffee going and I'm sure I can find something for you, Sophia." Aerin suggested, only wanting to get them away from the windows and the gory sight of their loved one roaming around dripping blood. She hustled them to the kitchen and poured Carol a cup of coffee before grabbing a can of Sprite from the fridge for Sophia. For herself, she poured a splash of Jameson's into a glass tumbler and threw it back.

"Can I have a bit of that?" Carol asked, pushing her mug towards Aerin.

"Sure." She smiled at the small woman. "I'm sorry about your husband."

"Don't be." Carol shook her head. "We're well rid of him. Soph and I have been looking for a way out for years."

"Ok." Aerin looked taken aback at Carol's nonchalance of her husband's demise. If something happened to Conner or Murphy she knew wouldn't be able to cope. Their bond was too strong to be fractured.

"I just don't know what we're going to do now." Carol sighed, her hand stretching across the table to hold Sophia's trembling fingers.

"My boys will be home soon." Aerin said. "Conn and Murph will know exactly what to do."

"I can't exactly defend me and Sophia out there. I wouldn't know how to kill one of those things. Or if they even can be killed." Carol looked up at Aerin, her short gray hair making her look much older than she really was. Aerin had always been under the impression that Carol was in her late forties or fifties, but it was obvious up close that she was closer in age to Aerin herself.

"We'll figure it out. Let's just keep calm until they get home." Aerin said, glancing at her phone she had set on the table.

"Your husband and his brother, right?" Carol asked, her hands clenching her coffee cup. The shot of whiskey was calming her nerves thankfully.

"Yeah. Sort of." Aerin nodded. She didn't really want to get into the details of her relationship with Sophia at the table. It was too uncomfortable for most adults to deal with, let alone a child who had just lost her father.

"Are they zombies, Mama?" Sophia finally spoke up, her blue eyes staring up at Carol. "Are zombies real?"

"I don't know, baby. They're not people anymore, that's for sure." Carol took a sip of her coffee and let the warmth of the whiskey soothe her soul. Aerin heard the garage door opening and sat up.

"They're here." She smiled and stood up, her eyes on the garage door.

"Aerin?"

"Lass?" Murphy and Conner both called out for her as they barreled into the kitchen. She laughed as they surrounded her, both of them dropping kisses all over her face.

"Thank fuck ye alrigh'. We were worried sick about ye." Murphy rested his forehead on hers and just looked at her.

"Everythin's fucked out there." Conner said from where he was holding her from the back. She could feel his head on her shoulder.

"I'm ok, guys." She laughed, one arm around Murphy's head in the front, the other around Conner's. "We have company." They both straightened up and looked over at the kitchen table. Carol waved weakly, her brow furrowed in confusion at the very open displays of affection that both of the men displayed to Aerin.

"Hi." She said, trying to paste a smile on her face.

"Ma'am." Conner and Murphy both greeted. With sheepish looks on their faces they shrugged out of their black pea coats they wore for work and hung them on the hooks by the door. Carol's eyes grew wide at the double shoulder holsters both twins wore, the huge guns making her instantly nervous.

"Carol's husband got eaten by Mrs. Willington, guys. It's just her and Sophia now." Aerin explained.

"Tha' ole bird's really making the rounds, aye?" Murphy muttered under his breath as he pulled two cigarettes out and lit them both. He handed one to his brother and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"We're sorry about yer husband, lass." Conner flipped a kitchen chair around and straddled it, his spare hand reaching for Aerin's. "O' course, ye'll stay with us. It's much too dangerous ou' there."

"What's the plan, guys?" Aerin knew them well enough to know that a plan would have been come up with in the car, most likely with Murphy mocking his brother's ideas. The plans were always a bone of contention between them and Aerin couldn't even count the number of fights she'd had to referee because of _stupid fuckin' plans_.

"We need ta get out o' here. This place is almos' overrun." Murphy spoke up. He moved forward and put his hand on Aerin's shoulder.

"I've already got our clothes packed upstairs. I knew we'd have to leave." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, lass." Conner rubbed her hand. "I know ye like it here."

"It won't be the first time we've had to move." She shrugged, already resigned. They never got to stay in one place very long with the boys dangerous line of work.

"We're goin' ta need weapons and ammo. As much food as we can find and clothes." Conner took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"I'll work on the food here. Nonperishable, right?" Aerin kissed the back of Conner's hand and squeezed Murphy's before standing up and opening the cabinet.

"I'll need to go back to my house. Sophia and I need our stuff." Carol spoke up. "I have tons and tons of canned goods too. I'm a bit of a hoarder."

"Perfect." Aerin smiled at her across the kitchen.

"Okay, this is tha plan." Conner snuffed his cigarette out and stood up.

"Another one of yer stupid fuckin' plans." Murphy groaned and rolled his eyes, his cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Shut it, Murph. Go and gather all tha weapons and ammo." Conner ran his hand through his spiky dark blond hair and sighed. "Aerin, Carol, ye girls get all the food and stuff from tha kitchen tha' ye think we migh' need. I'll carry down our stuff from upstairs. Let's clean this house out and then we'll all go across tha street ta Carol's."

Murphy took a long look at his twin and nodded grimly. He put his cigarette out and brushed a light kiss across Aerin's forehead before he left the room. Conner smiled at the ladies and headed upstairs.

"Do you have any boxes or bags?" Carol asked, standing up. Aerin produced some black hefty bags and both women proceeded to empty the cabinets of anything they thought they might need. Sophia helped as much as she could until Aerin gave her a bag and directed her to the bathroom.

"I think toilet paper and toothpaste is a necessity too." Aerin laughed.

"For sure." Carol nodded as she dumped an armful of cans into a bag. Aerin must have been a bit of a hoarder too because her cabinets were overflowing. She bagged all the vegetables and wondered about what she had seen with both of the men and Aerin. Either they were all three a couple or she was really close to a brother. Finally, she couldn't take the confusion and blurted out, "So, are you with both of them?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. It's unorthodox, I know. But we love each other so fucking much, there's no way it could be anything other than what it is." Aerin shrugged, looking over at Carol. "I'm sorry if you're offended by it."

"I'm not offended." Carol shook her head. "You're very lucky to have them."

"I know." Aerin nodded. "Especially now. There is no one in the world I would rather have with me in this mess than them."

"Are they cops?" Carol wondered.

"No." Aerin shook her head and laughed. "The guns, right?"

"Yeah, I just figured." Carol ducked her head and looked into the cabinet. A few stray cans were in the very back so she bent all the way down and dug them out. She wasn't sure if jellied cranberry sauce was really necessary, but every little bit helped.

"They're about as far from cops as they can be." Aerin laughed and turned away from Carol. She caught sight of Murphy in the doorway and her breath caught in her throat. He was so fucking sexy in his black t-shirt and jeans. His dark brown hair rested against his forehead messily and that mole above his lip made her want to swirl her tongue over it.

She rushed across the kitchen and into his arms. Murphy dropped the duffel bags he carried and pulled her against him, moaning as her hands snaked under his shirt and slid over his taut stomach and across his muscled back. His right hand came up to cup her chin and she could just see the aequitas tattoo along his hand and index finger. He held her face and brought his mouth down to hers, his lips sliding across hers. She leaned up and opened her mouth for him, groaning as he tongue darted into her mouth. Every time she touched one of the Macmanus twins it felt like she was coming home. Aerin squeezed her fingers into the muscles of his back and pressed her body against his.

With a groan, Murphy pulled back. His calloused finger traced along her jaw and neck. He laughed as she shivered. "We don' have time righ' now."

"I know." She nodded, her green eyes piercing his blue gaze. "I just needed to touch you."

"Anytime, love." He laughed down at her and dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. "We need ta get moving. I think tha whole neighborhood's turned."

"Great." Aerin sighed and stepped back. She watched as Murphy picked up the bags that she knew had copious amounts of guns and ammo inside and carried them into the garage. Within an hour Conner and Murphy had everything they thought they needed from their house loaded into the black Nissan Armada that they used for work. Conner backed slowly out of the garage while Murphy held his guns at the ready in the passenger seat.

"Is there a car in yer garage, Carol?" Conner asked as he swerved around the lumbering mailman. Aerin, Carol, and Sophia were huddled in the back seat, all three thankful for the dark tinting on the windows.

"Yeah. Ed's truck. Should I go and move it?"

"I'll go." Murphy sighed. "Where's tha keys?"

"There's a spare set on the hook in the kitchen. Ed should have a garage door opener on the visor in the truck." Carol explained. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No." Murphy said and jumped out of the truck. He aimed his gun at Mrs. Willington and with a quick pop she fell over. "Feedin' time's over, ole lady." He muttered as he raced across the front yard and battered down the front door. Slamming it behind him, he ran through the unfamiliar house and found the kitchen. Luckily the keys were hanging where Carol had said and he grabbed them and hurried to the garage. Climbing into the Dodge truck, he cranked it up and pressed the garage opener. He backed out and waited while Conner pulled the Armada into the garage. When the garage door was firmly shut, he turned the truck off and leaped out. The hum of the vehicles must have drawn the turned folks of their neighborhood and he was firing left and right as he hurried to the house. He put a bullet in Carol's husband's head as he darted inside the house. Carol and Sophia were upstairs getting clothes together and when he walked into the kitchen he saw Aerin in Conner's arms, their mouths pressed firmly together. He slipped his gun into his holster and walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Aerin and pressed against her back.

"It's gettin' bad out there." He sighed. He felt Conner's hand on his head and he sighed.

"Thanks, Murph." Conner caught Murphy's eyes over Aerin's head. An unspoken conversation happened all while Aerin turned between her boys and slipped her arms around Murphy.

"Where are we going, guys?" Aerin finally asked.

"South." Conner said. He kissed the back of her head and moved over to the cabinets. Murphy pressed a quick kiss to her lips and followed his brother. They quickly transferred all the food to the back of the Armada and waited impatiently for Sophia and Carol. It wasn't long before they both appeared carrying suitcases and duffel bags.

"We're ready." Carol said.

"Good." Murphy took her bags while Conner took Sophia's and soon they were all inside the Armada again. Conner backed out of the garage and they sped away from their homes, the hulking bodies of their former neighbors shuffling through the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Thanks for reading!

TWO

They had been driving for hours and Aerin couldn't even begin to comprehend the horrific things she had seen along the way. Luckily, Sophia had fallen asleep with her head on Carol's shoulder and had missed most of the horror show that had been their drive. Aerin looked over at her new friend and was a little worried at the shell-shocked look on her face. Losing her husband and then having to flee her home had been very traumatic on Carol, Aerin assumed. She knew she was exhausted just thinking about the uncertainty of their lives now.

Her eyes moved to the front seat and settled on Conner. His usually laughing eyes were sober, his gaze darting back and forth watching traffic. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel as he steered around traffic jams and crashed cars. She leaned forward and ran her hand over his shoulder. He glanced back at her and gave her a quick smile.

She shifted in her seat to look at Murphy. His hands were still gripped around one of his guns, the other back in its holster. His blue eyes were scanning the highway, helping Conner avoid any pitfalls along the way. He pointed to a shuffling body crossing the road and then reached his hand behind him. Aerin leaned up and put her face in his hand. She pressed a kiss to his palm and closed her eyes. She was worried, but she knew that Conn and Murph would protect her until their dying breath.

"We have ta stop." Conn said quietly, mindful of Sophia sleeping in the backseat. Aerin kissed Murphy's hand before she moved back in her seat.

"Big traffic jam." Murphy agreed. He pulled his hand back and was watchful as Conner stopped the Armada behind an older camper.

"Think tha' old man can see anything up there?" Conner asked, gesturing to the guy standing on top of the camper.

"Let's go see." Murphy shrugged. He turned in his seat and looked at the girls. "Stay here, aye?"

"Yeah." Aerin nodded. She had no desire to leave the safety of the car. "Be careful?"

"Always, lass." Conn nodded and the twins stepped onto the highway. People were milling about everywhere. Luckily, they were living people. Walking around the front of the Armada, they hollered up to the camper man.

"Hello up there!" Murphy shouted. Camper man came to the edge of the roof and peered down. "Can ye see anythin'?"

"Just cars for miles and miles." The man said, his face grim.

"Can we come and look?" Conn asked, his hands already on the ladder. Camper man shrugged and stepped back as they climbed up. Conner and Murphy both dug binoculars out of their pea coats and trained them in opposite directions.

"There's no gettin' out o' this, Murph." Conn sighed at the dismal view he was seeing.

"Fuckin' hell." Murphy swore as he trained his eye in the opposite direction. "What shoul' we do, Conn?"

"You guys from around here?" Camper man asked, watching them both with wary eyes.

"No." They said together.

"You brothers?" Camper man was curious.

"Aye, twins." Conner said. He put his hands on his hips, causing his peacoat to flare out and camper man gasped when he saw the double guns underneath.

"Cops?" He asked and frowned when they looked at each other.

"Close enough." Murphy shrugged. "Ye know this area?"

"A little." Camper man nodded.

"Is there somewhere safe we can camp tonigh'?" Conner asked.

"We canna stay out here on tha highway." Murphy added. "It's no' safe."

"There's an abandoned rock quarry up the road a bit. We can probably get there on the shoulder." Dale pointed south, towards Atlanta. Conner was skeptical about the man's ability to get the camper through the traffic, but he wasn't one to shoot down a good plan. That kind of negativity was for Murphy.

"That migh' work." Conn looked over at Murphy.

"If it's no' overrun." Murphy said. "And if we can get through tha cars."

"Let me introduce you to a few people." Camper said. "There's a few of us who've been talking about making a run for it. I'm Dale, by the way."

"Conner Macmanus." Conn reached out a hand and shook Dale's.

"Murphy Macmanus." Murphy shook the old man's hand too and climbed off the camper. He walked back to the Armada and opened Aerin's door. "Ye alrigh'?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her fingers grazing his cheek. "Is everything ok?"

"Aye." He smiled at her. "We're gonna go meet some people and see about findin' a place ta camp tonigh'."

"Camping?" Aerin wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry, love." Murphy laughed and kissed her lightly. He gave Carol a warm smile and headed back to where Conner was standing with Dale. He took the cigarette his brother handed him and followed Dale around the front of the camper. Several men were standing around in a loose circle, smoking and talking.

"I've got two more." Dale said as he walked up. "Everyone, this is Conner and Murphy."

"I'm Officer Shane Walsh." A tall, dark-haired man stepped forward and shook their hands, his eyes on their Desert Eagle guns. "You guys know how to use those guns?"

"These?" Murphy flared his coat back to show his two guns. "Nah, we jus' carry 'em around for looks. Pretty cool, aye?"

"Shut it, Murph." Conn rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Shane. "Aye, we can use our guns. Can ye?" He asked, with a nod at the Glock at Shane's hip.

"I can handle myself." Shane bristled. He didn't care for these two new additions. They were way too cocky and any man who carried two guns the size of theirs obviously knew how to use them.

"So, what's the damn plan? I ain't aimin' to sit around here scratchin' our asses all damn day." A raspy voice mouthed off from behind Shane. Conner looked around Shane and smirked at the biker leaning against a Triumph motorcycle.

"That ray of sunshine is Merle Dixon." Dale introduced, glaring at the man.

"Ray of fuckin' sunshine my ass." Merle bellowed, lunging at Dale. "I'll show you a fuckin' ray of sunshine."

"Enough! Shut it, Merle." A tall lanky man with a crossbow strapped to his back stepped forward and with a firm shove, pushed Merle back over to his motorcycle. "We leavin' or what?"

"It's getting late." An Asian kid spoke up. He looked like he was about eighteen and Conner was pretty sure that he had never held a gun in his life. "We should get where we're going before it gets dark."

"So, who knows tha way?" Murphy asked.

"I do. Y'all follow me." The crossbow man said and moved over to a motorcycle. He climbed on and waited impatiently for the others to get in their vehicles.

"I don' know abou' this, Conn." Murphy said as they walked back to the Armada. "I dinna like tha look o' tha' cop."

"Me either, but it's our only choice, Murph." Conn said as he climbed into the truck. "It's jus' a nigh'."

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

"Headin' ta a rock quarry some o' these guys know abou'. Should be safe for tonigh'." Conner explained as he started the Armada. He glanced in the backseat and smiled when he saw Aerin sleeping.

"I hope so." Carol said. "Were they decent guys?"

"Decen' enough." Murphy said. "We'll protect ye, lass. Don' ye be worried."

"I'm strangely not worried at all." Carol said as she looked out the window. The tinting made everything look like a dreamscape and Carol shook her head sadly as she saw the lost people just milling around, waiting for salvation that even Carol knew wasn't going to come.

It was slow going through the traffic and even slower when they got to the median. Luckily, the Armada could power through most anything and they made it up the steep hill to the rock quarry just behind Merle and crossbow man on their motorcycles. Only a few dead were stumbling about and after a warning to stay in the car, Murphy and Conner jumped out of the Armada guns blazing. Aerin woke up when the door slammed and she looked around, watching her boys kill the threats with the two men on the motorcycles.

"They're pretty good with those things." Carol said, impressed at how the twins handled their guns.

"They have to be. Their lives have depended on it. And now ours do." Aerin said, her eyes on them watching for their signal. When they waved to her, she looked over at Carol. "It's safe. We can get out."

"Thank god." Carol sighed and began waking Sophia up. Aerin jumped out of the car and raced over to Conner, who was closest. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

"It's alrigh', lass." He whispered into her mouth and pushed her hair back from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tattoo on his left hand, veritas written along his forefinger. She kissed it and then the Virgin Mary on his neck.

"Of course it is. You wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at him. She turned out of his arms, looking for her other twin. He was talking to two guys who looked mildly interesting, but not what she needed right now. Aerin darted across the clearing and threw herself at Murphy. He caught her with a laugh and held her against him. She kissed his Virgin Mary tattoo that exactly matched his brothers and then pressed her mouth to his. He fisted her hair and returned the kiss, his lips slanting across hers.

"Better now, love?" He asked when she pulled away, his blue eyes twinkling down at her.

"Much." She turned and stood between Conner and Murphy to face the other two guys. "Hi. I'm Aerin Macmanus."

"Merle Dixon." The hulking man looked between the three of them, confusion and interest warring in his eyes. "You with both of these guys?"

"Does it matter?" She asked, her arms laced through both of theirs.

"Guess not." He grunted and walked off, grabbing a dead body under the arms and dragging it off. Aerin looked expectantly at the other guy, waiting for her introduction. He chewed nervously on his thumb nail and cleared his throat.

"I'm Daryl." He coughed again. "Daryl Dixon." And with that, he promptly walked off to help his brother. By this time, most everyone else had arrived and were piling out of their various vehicles. The twins took their pea coats off and stowed them in the car while they helped the other men drag the dead off. Aerin, Carol, and Sophia walked over to the group of women who were just kind of standing around, some looking scared while others looked grateful that they had a place to stay for the night.

"Hi, ladies." Aerin greeted as she pulled her mass of curly red hair away from her face and secured it with a holder. "I'm Aerin and this is my friend Carol and her daughter Sophia."

"Hi, everyone." Carol greeted, her face wary as they stood in front of the group of women. In her experiences, women were never very nice. They all murmured their names, but both Carol and Aerin knew it would take some time before they could remember them all.

"You think we should get started on the tent, Carol?" Aerin asked, turning away from the women. They didn't interest her. She pushed the sleeves of her black hoodie up and walked to the back of the Armada.

"We're gonna need a fire too." Carol said as she helped Aerin drag the huge bag that the tent was in out of the Armada.

"Conn and Murph will handle that." Aerin said. "Sophia, can you get all our sleeping bags and pillows and air mattresses together?"

"Sure." The little girl immediately got to work, glad to have something to do.

"Thanks, honey." Aerin smiled at her. She and Carol started dragging the tent to where they thought would make a good spot. She laughed when she saw the other women just standing around. "Those women are so screwed."

"Totally." Carol agreed and got the instructions out. They both read over them quickly before tossing them to side. How hard could it be to put a tent up?

***TWD***BDS***

Up on the hill, the men were standing around the pile of bodies discussing what to do with them. Most were suggesting burying, but no one was offering to volunteer as gravediggers. Conner and Murphy and Merle and Daryl had all voted for burning. The stench would be horrid for a while, but then the problem was gone. No graves, no digging.

"There's twelve bodies here." Conner spoke up. "There's no way ta have 'em buried before dark. Burnin' is tha bes' way ta go abou' this."

"I agree with him." Merle spoke up, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "I ain't about to spend my day digging graves for people I ain't ever even met."

"Don't you think burning these people is a bit inhumane?" Shane asked. He was the biggest proponent for burial and was getting on every one's nerves with it.

"If we wouldn't have killed them, all of these things would have eaten all of us for fuckin' supper." Daryl spoke up from where he was leaning against a tree. "So cut the shit about humane."

"Burnin' it is." Murphy pulled his zippo from his pocket and flipped it open. "Let's get it fuckin' done."

"Now, wait a god damned minute. We should take a vote." Shane spoke up again. He wasn't appreciating these micks and rednecks trying to take the leadership position from him. "These were people once, you know."

"Are ye gonna dig all o' these holes, mate?" Murphy asked. "Because, I'm no'. We've got three lasses down there ta protect an' we canna do tha' up here diggin' holes."

"We're burnin' these bodies and that's final. If ye don' like it, get tha fuck out o' here." Conner decided and looked over to Merle. "Ye go' any gas?"

"I've got some in my camper." Dale said and trudged off to get it. He wasn't completely okay with the burning idea, but he knew a losing battle when he saw one. The Macmanus and Dixon brothers weren't anything to go up against.

"I can't be a part of this." Shane stomped off, his shovel clattering on the ground as threw it down.

"Fuckin' pussy." Murphy snorted. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Ain't that the truth." Daryl agreed, lighting his own cigarette. He looked down at the grouping of women and smirked at all of them just milling about. Stupid bitches, just waiting for some man to come along and make their lives easier. His eyes stopped on Aerin Macmanus and her friend. There was something about the tiny woman that kept drawing his eyes. She wasn't a raving beauty with her shorn gray hair and slim body, but Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Aerin's go' tha tent up." Conner said to his brother and pointed down to the clearing.

"Aye. Canna keep that one still, can ye?" Murphy muttered, his eyes watching his lass heft a king mattress into their tent.

"No' Aerin." Connor laughed.

"Here's the gas." Dale handed the jug to Merle and hurried back down the hill.

"Anyone else don't wanna help, better get your pansy asses moving." Merle directed as he began pouring the gas over the pile of dead. The Asian guy took off down the hill, green tingeing his face. Conner, Murphy, and Daryl walked around the pile lighting various spots on the bodies. Finally, Merle had poured enough gas that the bodies went up in a whoosh. The four brothers stood back and watched the blaze.

After the fire died down to a reasonable size, they walked back down the hill. The four men were glad that the grisly task was done with. By this time, Aerin and Carol had the tent set up and ready. They had backed in the Armada next to the tent and organized the food into a reasonable order. The back hatch was open and Carol was picking through the cans to see what they could find for dinner all while watching Sophia who was playing nearby with a few other kids. Aerin had moved over to help a woman and her sister with their tent.

"Ye need some help, love?" Murphy asked, coming up behind Aerin. Conner and the Dixon's stopped as well. Aerin turned and smiled at all four of the men.

"This is Andrea and her sister Amy. I was just helping them set up their tent." Aerin explained, her eyes twinkling at her boys.

"We can do it." Conner said and looked at the two petite blonde sisters. He smiled that charming Macmanus grin and introduced himself. "I'm Conner."

"Hi Conner." Andrea, the older sister, held out her hand. "We appreciate the help. We're not exactly the camping type."

"Fuckin' city slickers." Merle snorted, but began picking up kindling for a fire, his heavy motorcycle boots stomping in the brush.

"Murphy, can you make me a fire?" Aerin smiled sweetly at him. Her hand touched his bicep and winked at him.

"Anythin' fo' ye, love." Murphy followed her over to their own setup. He ruffled Carol's hair as he passed her.

"Do you need help?" Carol asked, turning to look at him.

"No, lass. Ye'll have yer fire in no time." He grinned at both women and took off to hunt for wood.

"I'm gonna go to the woods and rustle us up something for supper." Daryl announced to his brother as he grabbed his crossbow and stalked off. Within a couple hours, tents were set up, fires were made, and Daryl had returned with a string of squirrels. He snorted when he saw Merle helping Andrea and Amy with their fire. Daryl made short work of skinning and cleaning the squirrels and with a shy smile, he handed the meat to Carol who was standing over the fire.

"Squirrels, ma'am."

"Thank you." Carol looked over at the ruggedly handsome man and smiled. "I'll have it ready in no time." Daryl stood there awkwardly for a second before he turned on his booted heel and walked off. Carol smiled and looked down at the meat. What in the hell was she supposed to do with this?


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening after dinner had been eaten and Sophia was tucked in, Carol and Aerin sat on the camping chairs that Carol had been quick enough to grab from her house. Both had bottles of warm Guinness between their legs and Aerin was enjoying her one cigarette of the day.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me in." Carol said, looking at her new friend. "You could have told me to move on to another house."

"Like I would have done that." Aerin shook her head. "You can ask Conner and Murphy. I'm always willing to help someone out, even if I end up regretting it."

"You definitely won't regret it this time. I'll earn my keep." Carol stated, taking a sip of her beer. It was the first time she had ever tried Guinness, but the stout beer was growing on her. Just like the three Macmanuses.

"It's not even like that, Carol." Aerin took a long sip of her beer. "I know you don't understand yet, but with the boys' professions and our lifestyle I've never really been able to have any close friends. Either they'll hit on Conn or Murph or we have to move abruptly. I miss having a girl around. It's kind of a boys club at our house." As Aerin spoke, her eyes glanced over to where her boys were talking to the Dixon's.

"I haven't had a friend in a very long time, either. My husband was very controlling. That's why I could never talk to you in the neighborhood. There were so many times we were both checking our mail that I wanted to say hi to you, but I knew I'd end up regretting it. You always looked so happy, I wanted to know why you were always smiling." Carol said in a rush.

"Conn and Murph are why I'm always smiling." Aerin confided.

"How did you end up with both of them?" Carol wondered. "Don't they get jealous?"

"Are you kidding me? Those two share everything. Sometimes it's like they're the same person, just broke apart. I met them when I was bartending in Boston. I couldn't decide which I liked better, so I just kept them both. It wouldn't have worked any other way." She looked over to where Andrea and Amy were sitting on the ground next to their fire. "Should we go over and make friends?"

"Can't you just wave them over here?" Carol suggested. "We have chairs."

"True, true." Aerin nodded. She leaned forward and got the sisters attention. With a twist of her hand, she motioned them over. The blond sisters shared a look before helping each other up.

"We have two more chairs if you guys want to sit with us." Carol spoke up when they walked over.

"Thanks." Andrea adjusted her pink hoodie and pulled her chair closer to the fire. "It's a bit chilly out tonight."

"At least we have a fire." Aerin said, and looked over to where Murphy was standing. She noticed that the four men had shifted closer to where the four ladies were sitting.

"Thank goodness for that." Andrea rubbed her hands together and looked at Aerin and Carol. She knew they were friends, but she wasn't sure what the dynamic was between them and the two Irish hotties they were traveling with. They were all silent for a while as only strangers can be and Andrea took it upon herself to break the ice. "So, what did you do before all this?"

"I was a housewife." Carol spoke up. It was odd to think that this morning when she had woken up Ed had been there, slapping her for some infraction that he had made up in his head. Her life had been just the same as it had been every day since she had married the ass. Before she could have her morning coffee all hell had broken loose and Ed was stumbling around the neighborhood.

"Which one of those four is your husband?" Andrea wondered.

"My husband got eaten today. By sweet Mrs. Willington." Carol said with a small chuckle, sharing an amused look with Aerin.

"Mrs. Willington sure was hungry today. She helped herself to all of our neighbors." Aerin laughed, nudging Carol with her elbow.

At Andrea's confused look, Carol explained. "It was better than he deserved. He was an abusive, controlling asshole and I'm well shut of him."

"I'm sorry." Andrea figured it was time for a subject change. "Well, I was a lawyer."

"And I was going to school to be a lawyer." Amy spoke up. "Andrea was up here visiting when all this happened. Now, she's stuck."

"I'm not stuck, Amy." Andrea squeezed her sister's arm. "I'd rather be here with you than with anyone else anyway. At least now we can watch out for each other."

"You're right." Amy smiled at her sister and then eyed Aerin. "What about you?"

"I used to tend bar when I was younger." Aerin said. "Now I just take care of my boys."

"Which one's yours?" Amy asked, her eyes taking in all four of the guys. Four tall drinks of sexy in her opinion.

"The Irish ones. Conner and Murphy." Aerin's eyes softened as she took them in. They had put their pea coats back on and through the semi darkness, Aerin could barely see them. Just their faces and the red glows of their cigarettes shone out.

"What do those tattoos mean?" Carol asked, voicing the question she had been wondering about all day.

"Which ones?" Aerin chuckled. "They are covered in them."

"The writing on their hands. I think it's Latin."

"Oh. Veritas and aequitas. Truth and justice." Aerin explained. "And you're right. It is Latin."

"Do you have any?" Andrea asked.

"Tattoos? Honey, I wouldn't know where to start." Aerin laughed. Carol looked speculatively over at her new friend. She knew that Aerin had some words on her back, Carol had seen them earlier when they were putting the tent up.

"I bet you have their initials or their names somewhere on your body." Carol observed.

"You would be right." She pulled her hair up and showed them two tiny tattoos behind each of her ears. On the left was CM inside a heart and on the right MM inside a matching heart. "They were the first ones I had done after we got together."

"Wait, so you really are with both of them?" Amy asked, finally catching up.

"Yeah. We have been for eight years now." Aerin nodded. "And I don't need any judgment over it. I get plenty of that already."

"I'm not judging." Amy held her hands up. "I'm fucking jealous. They're hot. Especially with those accents."

"I'm kind of partial to them myself." Aerin grinned and caught Conner's eye through the firelight. He gave her that sexy Macmanus half smile and her heart melted.

"Would it be rude if I asked you how it works?" Amy asked, curiosity coming off of her in waves.

"Amy!" Andrea warned. She turned to Aerin in embarrassment. "Ignore her. She doesn't know when to shut up."

"It's okay." Aerin turned to Amy. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you and say that it's not about the sex because trust me, that is amazing. But the love we have for each other is so much more important than any sex. They're my soul mates."

"You can't have two soul mates." Amy scoffed.

"Sure you can." Aerin smiled. She loved her boys and she didn't really care what anyone else thought about them. It was right for them. She looked up as the guys all walked towards them. Conner and Murphy stood behind her, a hand on either shoulder. Daryl stood slightly to the left and behind Carol while Merle completed the protective circle by standing between Andrea and Amy.

"What's up, guys?" Carol asked, sipping at her Guinness. She couldn't see Daryl, but she could feel him behind her. She wasn't sure how, but every inch of her body was aware of him just a few feet behind her.

"Where'd ye ge' tha', love?" Murphy asked, seeing her pint.

"Baby, do you really think I'd not pack Guinness and Jameson's for the two of you?" Aerin laughed, reaching up to touch his hand on her shoulder. "It's in the back of the truck. Blue tote on the left side behind the seat."

"Thank fuck." Murphy said as he hurried to the truck. Within a few moments, he carried an armful of bottles back to the group. "Anyone?"

"Over here." Merle took a bottle and popped the top, taking a long swig. "It's piss warm, but it's the sweetest beer I've ever had."

"Ye can never go wrong with a pint o' Guinness." Conner clinked his bottle to his brothers and both drank heavily.

"Thanks, man." Daryl said and nodded to the Macmanus brothers.

"It's my first time drinking something dark, but it's really growing on me." Carol looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly at Daryl. "It's warming me up." Daryl swallowed thickly and tried to smile at her. He had no experience with women and didn't have the first clue how to go about responding to her.

"When I was in college in Boston, there was this little Irish pub that my girls and I would go to every St. Paddy's day. We'd always drink Guinness then and flirt with hot Irish guys." Andrea spoke up, sipping at her own beer. She smiled at the memory and wondered what had happened to those girls now. They were either on the run from the dead like her, or they were the dead. It was sad to think about, so she pushed it to the back of her mind and returned her attention to the Macmanus twins.

"What pub?" Conner and Murphy asked together, both wearing the same inquisitive look on their faces.

"O'Brien's, I think. Why?"

"We're from South Boston, originally." Aerin said quietly. "That's where we fell in love."

"That's where you used to bartend, right?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." Aerin nodded. "I met the rest of my life in an Irish pub in South Boston."

"Mcginty's!" Conner and Murphy both raised their beers and toasted before drinking long swallows of the dark beer.

"How the fuck did you end up down here?" Merle asked, sipping what was left of his own beer. "Georgia's a long way from Boston."

"We were actually living near Nashville." Aerin said, her eyes taking in the burly biker behind Andrea. He was tall and musclebound and bald and had a scary glint in his eye. She had seen so many scary men in her life that Merle wasn't even in the top ten. A Russian mobster beat a mean redneck any day of the week in Aerin's opinion.

"We got sent down here ta work." Conner said, his beautiful lips curving down in a frown.

"What do you guys do?" Andrea asked. She and Amy had been betting earlier and Andrea had decided that they were homicide cops.

"It's a long story." Murphy looked at his brother and promptly changed the subject. Their career choice wasn't something these people needed to know about. "How ye wan' ta do this tonigh'? Someone should take watch."

"We'll take the first shift." Daryl offered. He was too wound up from the crazy events of the day to even think about going to sleep right now.

"Alrigh'." Conner nodded, holding his hand out for Aerin. "Ye ready for bed, lass?"

"With you?" She laughed up at him. "Always." Murphy took her other hand and the three disappeared into the tent.

"It's time for us to go to bed, too." Andrea stood up and grabbed her little flashlight. "After a lovely trip to the woods."

"I'll walk with you." Merle decided. He swigged the last of his beer and threw the bottle in the trash bag Aerin had hung on a tree.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." She glanced at him, her eyes cautious. Merle looked like somebody she should stay away from but there was something about him that was drawing her in.

"And if a walker comes at you?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy. Andrea wasn't sure if she had ever heard a sexier sound in all of her life. It was like velvet brushing over her skin when he talked to her.

She thought for a moment, cleared her dirty thoughts, and finally agreed. "You better not watch."

"No promises, blondie." He smirked at her and walked off towards the woods, his black motorcycle boots quiet in the brush.

"Come on, Amy." Andrea said and walked off with her sister leaving Carol sitting by herself. She slowly stood up and teetered on her feet a bit. She was grateful when Daryl leaned forward and grabbed her, steadying her.

"Easy." He said gently and steadied her.

"Thanks." Carol looked up into his blue eyes and lost herself for a moment. There was sure a lot going on in those eyes for such a quiet man. Something inside of her was screaming this one and she hadn't a clue how to deal with these feelings. She had sure never felt this way about Ed.

"No problem." He quickly dropped his arms from her sides and stepped away. She watched him move and shook her head. That one was an enigma. She slipped into her tent and curled up next to her daughter. Considering all the horrible things that had happened to her today, Daryl Dixon was the only thing she could think about. She wasn't sure what kind of woman that made her, considering Ed had died that very day but she didn't really care.

***TWD***BDS***

On the other side of the tent, Conner and Murphy had finally taken their holsters off and set them close to the edge of the air mattress. Slipping their boots off, they settled into bed fully clothed.

"Are you guys serious?" Aerin asked, staring at them both. "No skin tonight?"

"No' tonigh', lass." Conner shook his head and held the blanket up for her. She sighed and slipped her Converse off before unzipping her hoodie and setting it on the boys peacoats.

"This sucks. I hate the end of the world." She grumbled as she clambered over Conner and settled in between her boys. She curled into Murphy's side, her head on his shoulder and moaned a little when Conner cuddled up behind her, his arms going around her waist.

"I think ye'll live, love." Murphy chuckled at her, his hand drawing her leg up and over his waist..

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Aerin asked. She was busy burrowing her fingers under Murphy's shirt and touching his skin.

"No' sure. I think we should stay with tha Dixon's though." Conner whispered, his breath hot on her ear.

"Two hitmen and two rednecks. My dream team." Aerin giggled softly. "Me and Carol will definitely be well taken care of."

"Ne'er a doubt, love." Murphy smiled as he traced his fingers over her arm. "Wha' abou' these other people, Conn?"

"I don' feel righ' jus' leavin' 'em all out here. They'll die." Conner sighed.

"I guess we're stuck." Murphy brought Aerin's fingers to his mouth and pressed a light kiss to each finger before he spoke again, his voice fierce. "I'm no' takin' orders from tha' fuckin' cop."

"Fuck no." Conner shook his head. "He'll be takin' orders from us."

"Can you two girls shut up?" Aerin teased, brushing her hand through Conner's hair. "I'm tired." With laughs and kisses, they settled down to sleep.

***TWD***BDS***

Andrea and Amy quickly did their business and tried their best not to complain about it. Merle had escorted them earlier and made fun of them for their aversion to peeing in the great outdoors. They both hurried back to where he was standing and followed his hulking body back to their tent. Amy nudged Andrea and pointed at Merle's ass. Andrea rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop herself from looking at how he filled out his black jeans.

"Thanks, Merle." Andrea smiled at him when he had stopped in front of their tent. His blue eyes were shockingly bright in the glow of the banked campfire. "We appreciate it."

"It's no problem, blondie." Merle rubbed his stubbly jaw and gave her ass an appraising look as she climbed into her tent with one last smile for him. He walked over to where his brother was leaning against a tree, trying to get the image of her tight ass off of his mind.

"Hey." Daryl said, the red glow from his cigarette moving in the space between them. "You get the city girls settled?"

"Yep. So, the micks are cool. I don't know about the rest of these fuckers though." Merle said suddenly. He tapped his own cigarette out of his pack and flicked open his lighter.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded, content to listen to his brother. Merle always had something to say and Daryl figured he'd spent at least sixty percent of his life listening to whatever it was that Merle wanted to talk about. Merle was good about carrying the conversation, though so Daryl could just nod and grunt when he thought it would be appropriate.

"It's fuckin' weird they share a chick, though." Merle shook his head and inhaled deeply on his cigarette. Daryl shrugged at his brother. "How come we never did that shit?"

"Jesus, Merle." Daryl rolled his eyes. Daryl could barely even think about having sex one on one with a woman so the thought of doing it with his brother right there really threw him off.

"Probably cause you're a virgin pussy, Darylina." Merle sucked on his cigarette. Daryl ignored his brother, this was nothing new. He'd learned a long time ago not to take Merle personally. Merle spoke again and Daryl looked over at him. "Their woman's pretty fuckin' hot, though."

"I guess." Daryl could only think about Carol and how pretty he thought she was. He wondered what her story was. He knew she had a daughter, the kid had tried to talk his ear off while he was setting his tent up earlier. He had overheard some mention of her husband getting eaten, but he wasn't sure how true that was considering she didn't seem to be too torn up about it.

"Not as hot as that Andrea. Now that's some classy ass I'd like to get my hands on." Merle rubbed his hands together. "I bet she knows how to ride a dick."

"I'm going over here." Daryl had enough of his brother and walked off to the other side of the Macmanus tent near where he knew Carol was sleeping. He had purposefully set his tent up on that side of their tent. He figured Conner and Murphy would protect her if something happened, but he couldn't help himself from still worrying. A single woman and her daughter needed all the protection they could get these days.

"Fuck you, too." Merle called after his brother. He sank down on his haunches and leaned against the tree, listening for any signs of danger. The camp was quiet, most everyone had gone to bed. He could see the old man, Dale, on top of his camper keeping watch. None of these other folks seemed too worried about keeping watch, leaving the protecting to the men who knew how to do it. Merle groaned. It was gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN - There's a bit of smut in this one and a lot of profanity because well, the Saints and the Dixon's are hard men who use hard language. I hope you enjoy and if you do, maybe leave a review.

As the weeks went on, the campsite at the rock quarry grew more organized as everyone got to know everyone else. A communal campfire was set up in the middle and most of the group made their meals together. They had situated Dale's RV in a central location as well since that had a working toilet. Several members of the group, led by Glenn and Merle, had made various trips to the surrounding towns and acquired quite a few supplies. At Merle's suggestion, they had placed signs down on the highway directing survivors to their camp and warning them away from Atlanta which was now a walker feeding frenzy. New people trickled in almost every day, most travel weary. Everyone had started to look at the Macmanus twins and the Dixon brothers as unofficial leaders of their group.

"Water's here!" Merle called as he stopped a truck at the edge of the camp. He brusquely nodded at the people straggling over as he got out and stalked over to Andrea's tent where he had been staying for the past few weeks.

"Coffee?" She asked him as he threw a wet bandana down on the table he had made for her. He leaned against said table and watched her, wondering how it was he had fallen so hard for a woman who wouldn't have even given him the time of day before all this.

"Yeah." He nodded and accepted the mug she handed to him, their fingers brushing and shooting sparks. "Thanks, blondie."

"You're welcome." She gave him a sexy smile and turned back into the tent. He knew she was crawling under the blankets that still were warm from when he had left them this morning. Merle sipped his coffee and gazed around the just waking up camp. He could see Dale on top of his RV, constantly keeping a lookout with the high powered binoculars Merle had gotten him on his last trip to Academy. Another guy, Jim, had his head under the hood of that old RV. Merle was a little concerned that the damn thing wasn't running. That could be a huge problem if they had to leave in a hurry. He needed to make it a point to talk to the guy and see what they needed to fix the damn thing. Deciding there was no better time like the present, Merle walked across the camp.

Behind him, Conner slipped out of his tent wearing only his jeans and his boots. He noticed the many sets of female eyes staring at him and smiled to himself. Stretching his arms to the sky, he popped his back before grabbing their old fashioned tin coffee pot. Walking across the camp towards the water truck, he nodded greetings at everyone along the way. People respected him here, looked to him for guidance. At the same time, he knew they were all speculating about he and Murphy. Where they had come from. What they had done before the fall.

"Morning, Conner." A tall dark haired woman smiled at him. She was getting her own water, holding her jug under the spigot on the barrel.

"Mornin' Lori." Conn greeted with a smile. He knew ladies loved that shit. He wasn't disappointed when she blushed. "How ye doin' today?"

"Good so far." She filled her jug and walked away quickly. Conner filled the coffee pot and turned around only to see Shane standing behind him.

"We need to talk." The angry cop blurted out, a glare already on his face.

"This early?" Conn sighed and began the trek back to their fire. He and Shane didn't really get along. Shane wanted desperately to be the leader and he kept being thwarted by his own attitude and ideas.

"I think we need to take down the signs on the highway." Shane said as he followed Conner, invading his personal space. Conner thought about stopping and shoving his elbow into Shane's gut but decided that it was way too early for that kind of violence.

"Why woul' we do tha'?"

"There's too many of us here, man. This is a drain on our resources."

"People need help, Shane." Conn stopped near his fire. Daryl was already out throwing more wood on it. He nodded at the youngest Dixon brother and leveled his eyes at Shane. "We canna jus' let them die ou' there."

"They're not our responsibility." Shane insisted, his hands on his hips. "We started with twenty of us here. Now we're up to fifty or more. That's too damn many people for us to feed and protect."

"If it's too many people for ya, you're more'n welcome to take your family and get goin'." Daryl leaned on the tall stick he had been stoking the fire with and stared at Shane, hate in his eyes. Daryl made no move to sugarcoat anything with the cop that he hated.

"That's not what I'm saying. Besides, this is my group." Shane blustered.

"Was your group. Ain't no more." Daryl decreed. "The signs fuckin' stay up."

"You rednecks just think you know everything." Shane rounded on Daryl. He was looking for a fight and Daryl knew it would benefit no one for them to brawl. He smirked at the cop.

"Walk away, Shane. You don't want where you're headed." Daryl rolled his eyes and turned to Conn, the conversation already over in his opinion. "You got any grounds, man?"

"Aye, somewhere." Conn nodded from where he was looking in the back of the Armada. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Shane striding away, obviously pissed off. Lori moved to the side when he shoved into the tent they were sharing.

"Green Tupperware! Don't make it so strong this time!" Carol called from inside the tent. Conn spotted it and began building a pot of coffee the old fashioned way.

"Ye need it strong, lass." Conner called back. He heard Carol chuckling in the tent. It was strange how they had all adapted to the lack of privacy in the camp. Living within feet of each other with only canvas walls to separate them afforded no alone time. He closed the Tupperware and set the coffee pot on the tripod over the now blazing fire.

"We gonna have problems with that one." Daryl said quietly, shoving at the coals.

"Aye." Conn agreed. Both men sat in the chairs in front of the fire and waited for the coffee to perk. They quietly discussed plans for another run into Atlanta.

***TWD***BDS***

"Murph, baby, don't get up." Aerin pulled on the back of Murphy's pants as he tried to stand up inside the tent. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Please."

"Love." He groaned and sank back down on the mattress. Rolling over, he pulled her tight against him. He loved how her arms wrapped around him, sprawling across his back, fingers gently scratching. Nipping her chin lightly, he laughed at her expectant eyes. His eyes twinkled as he bent down and pressed feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His tongue blazed a hot trail across her shoulder as he pushed the strap of her tank top out of the way.

"Murph." She murmured and turned on her back. His hand whispered over her belly and palmed her breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her nipple. She moaned and arched her back, her fingers on his back pressing him closer. Murphy caught her nipple in his mouth and grazed it lightly with his teeth. He nibbled and licked while she struggled to get her hands to the button of his jeans. He moved slightly and she was rewarded. Unzipping them, she slipped her hand under the waistband of his black boxer briefs and palmed his erection. She moved her hand up and down and around in the way that she knew he loved.

"Ye better stop, love." Murphy warned with a whisper, his breath ragged.

"Why?" She asked, pushing his hand down lower. "Touch me, Murph."

"Aerin, tha' wee girl is sleepin' no' ten feet away." Murphy shook his head. "We canna do this."

"Fine." She removed her hand and rolled away from him. She hated camping with a passion. This was ridiculous. She needed time with her boys.

"Don' be mad, love. Me and Conn will make it up ta ye later." He kissed her back before getting up and fixing his jeans. Slipping into his boots, he left the tent. He mumbled greetings and poured the now brewed coffee into a mug before joining his brother and Daryl. He listened to them make plans and shook his head. Conner was shit at making plans. He wasn't sure why they were even talking about it. Everyone knew Glenn, the Asian kid, was the one in charge of the runs. He was right fast at getting in and out. They all looked up when Merle walked over, one hand buried in the pocket of the black jeans and the other dangling his empty coffee mug.

"Just talked to Jim and Dale. They need a hose and some other shit for that camper." He said, refilling his mug. He rocked on his heels as he filled them in.

"Somethin' else ta get in Atlanta." Conn said, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and tapping two out. He lit them both and handed one to Murphy. "We shoul' talk ta Glenn and make tha next trip 'fore 'tis too late."

"That ain't our only problem." Daryl said, looking at his older brother. Merle recognized the look in his brother's eyes and groaned.

"Fucking hell, what now?" Merle asked, sitting down. He balanced the mug on his knee as he lit a cigarette of his own.

"Tha' cop is wantin' ta take down tha signs on tha highway." Conn explained.

"He says we've got too damn many people here." Daryl added, his eyes narrowing as he glanced over to Shane's tent. He was still inside, probably still pissed.

"Ye tol' him ta go fuck himself, righ'?" Murphy asked.

"Aye." Conn nodded. "Daryl tol' him right where ta go."

"He's still a problem." Daryl added. "He wants a fight and he wants this group. It's not gonna end well."

"All we can do is watch him. And the signs." Merle sighed. Being a leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be. If it wasn't supplies or protection issues, it was drama. He looked over at his brother and scrubbed his hand across his head. "We're out of meat. Think you could make a huntin' trip? People need protein."

"Am I the only fucker here who can kill shit?" Daryl sighed, exasperated with this group of city slickers.

"I can kill shit." Murphy laughed. "Never been huntin' animals of tha four-legged variety, but I can learn. Can't be too difficult if ye can do it."

"Fuck you." Daryl glared over at Murphy, his words sinking in. "What have you hunted then?"

"Humans, mostly." Murphy stood up and stretched before disappearing back into the tent. Daryl's jaw dropped to the ground. He had never expected the jovial Irish man to say something like that.

"He's joking, right?" Daryl looked at Conn, his brow furrowed.

"No." Conn shook his head. "Murphy and I haven' always been on tha righ' side o' the law."

"Who the hell has? Ain't like you walk the straight and narrow yourself, Darylina." Merle laughed and stood up. Daryl kicked at his brother as Merle passed him heading to Andrea's tent. Conn and Daryl both disappeared into their tents to get ready for their day.

***TWD***BDS***

A few days later, Aerin and Carol were cleaning the middle section of the three roomed tent that they all shared. It seemed like everything just kind of got tossed in there and it was rare that they took the time to go through the dirty clothes or put the clean ones away. Their conversation stopped when Sophia popped her head in.

"Mama, can I go and watch Mr. Daryl?" She asked. "He's making arrows by his tent."

"If it's okay with him." Carol smiled at her daughter. "Don't get in his way."

"I won't." Sophia darted off, calling to Daryl as she left.

"Mr. Daryl?" Aerin glanced over at her friend, a teasing grin on her face.

"That man won't say five words to me, but he talks up a storm to my daughter." Carol shook her head. "I don't get it."

"It's because he likes you." Aerin nudged Carol.

"He does not!" Carol denied as she folded a tattered pair of underwear. "He barely even knows I'm here."

"Oh, he knows. He stares at you constantly when he thinks no one's looking. He set up his tent real close to where you sleep. He knows, Carol." Aerin balled up a pair of socks and shoved them in a suitcase.

"You could have fooled me." Carol muttered. She and Daryl had been tiptoeing around each other since the first night they had gotten to the quarry. Carol was ready for more, but Daryl was still acting like a scared middle school boy.

"I think he's just a bit shy when it comes to women." Aerin shrugged. "He never talks to any of us."

"A bit shy?" Carol laughed. "That could be a bigger understatement than the government was making a few months ago."

"Give him some time. Maybe he's a virgin." Aerin said and both girls laughed at the thought. Daryl Dixon exuded raw male sexuality, it was ludicrous to think that he had never been with a woman. Aerin folded a pair of Conner's jeans and sat them on the dwindling stack. "We're gonna need some new clothes soon. Think we can talk the guys into letting us go on a run with them?"

"I wish." Carol sighed. "I've been dying to get out of this camp. I see the same trees and the same people every day. You and Andrea and Amy are the only ones I even bothering talking to."

"Me too. Some of these women are so annoying. I need a break." Aerin smiled. "Let's talk to them tonight."

"I somehow doubt that the boys will tell you no." Carol slanted an eyebrow at her friend. "You've got them both wrapped around your finger."

"I know." Aerin laughed. "It's too easy." They both quickly finished folding clothes and stood up. Carol stepped out of the tent and looked over to where Sophia was watching Daryl make arrows for his crossbow. She hoped that maybe he was teaching her about protecting herself. Sophia couldn't learn from a better person if he was. Her face softened as she watched her daughter laugh.

"He's good with her." Aerin murmured in Carol's ear as she passed her.

"I know." Carol nodded and then muttered under her breath, "I wish he was good with me."

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a fountain soda." Aerin sighed as she stretched her back out.

"With ice and fizz." Carol agreed. "I do miss cold drinks."

"Tell me about it." They both laughed and grabbed bottles of lukewarm water. Aerin sipped her water and looked around the bustling campsite, her eyes searching out either of her boys. She finally spotted Murphy talking to Merle over near Dale's camper. Everyone had been trying to get that old crapper running for weeks now. She slowly meandered through the camp, greeting the people she knew and nodding at ones she didn't.

"I really thought that the hose would fix the problem." Jim was saying as he wiped his brow with a bandana.

"What else could it fucking be?" Merle asked, staring at the engine. Murphy looked over at Aerin when she approached and grinned. He held his hand out to her and pulled her against his side.

"Wha' ye doin'?" He asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Just cleaned the tent." She leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Where's Conn?"

"He wen' with a group down ta tha water. Keepin' watch while they do laundry." Murphy explained.

"You left him alone with a bunch of women?" Aerin laughed. "Poor Conn. He'll be fighting them off."

"Glenn's with him." Murphy shrugged.

"That Asian kid's definitely gonna be able to protect him from the hordes of horny women." Aerin chuckled.

"He'll be alrigh'." Murphy kissed her and then returned his attention back to Merle and Jim and Dale. "Maybe we jus' need a new camper."

"That's what I'm thinking." Merle nodded. "I'm pretty sure there's a dealership down the highway a bit."

"Guys, I'm kind of partial to this old thing." Dale stated.

"Then get it running, old man." Merle handed him the wrench and walked off, motioning for Murphy to join him. They walked away together with Aerin between them. "I think even if Dale don't want a new camper, we should steal ourselves one."

"Aye." Murphy nodded. "Coul' be a good plan."

"Why do we need an RV?" Aerin wondered. "We've got the Armada."

"It's no' jus' us anymore, love." Murphy looked down at her.

"That's right. Me and Daryl got the bikes, but Andrea and Amy only had that tiny Honda Civic. We need something bigger to haul our stuff in."

"Are we moving on?" Aerin asked.

"Not yet." Merle shook his head. "This place ain't gonna last forever though."

"We shoul' be prepared." Murphy added. "Ye never know when we migh' have ta leave in a hurry."

"If shit goes down and we need to bolt, we'll be fucked." Merle said cryptically.

"Me and Carol were wondering if we could go into town with you guys soon. We need clothes and other girl stuff." Aerin changed the subject. Talking about the demise of their camp was too depressing to think about.

"Absolutely no'." Murphy said adamantly.

"Murphy." She peered up at him with huge green eyes.

"Don' do that, love." Murphy looked away. She knew exactly how to play him and he hated that he was such a sucker for her that he fell for it every time.

"You chicks can make us a list." Merle decided.

"You gonna get me tampons and maxi pads, Merle?" Aerin asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck no." Merle stomped off, muttering under his breath about insufferable women.

"Aerin, it's no' safe ou' there." Murphy put his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down, drawing goosebumps on her skin.

"It's not safe here, either." She countered. "I know how to shoot, Murphy. You and Conn made sure of that. I can handle myself."

"I know ye can. Ye shouln' have ta." He pulled her against him, his hand pressing her head against his chest. "It's our job ta take care o' ye."

"Take care of me out there. I just want to go to a mall. I know there's one out there." Aerin sighed. "My clothes are ragged and we need new stuff."

"This isn' a fuckin' beauty pageant." Murphy groaned, already knowing he was gonna give in and Conner was gonna be pissed about it.

"I'd win if it was." Aerin kissed him and skipped off, leaving him staring at her ass. Murphy shook his head and walked over to Merle.

"You're such a fuckin' pussy, man." Merle laughed at him.

"Fuck ye, like ye wouldn' do tha same damn thing for Andrea." Murphy said.

"Fuck no." Merle denied, knowing he was lying. "We ain't like that."

"Aye, ye jus' friends." Murphy laughed heartily. "And there's a cure for shit comin' tomorrow." Merle shoved Murphy and stomped off to see where his brother was. He didn't need to take no shit from a fuckin' mick.


	5. Chapter 5

AN I'm not real happy with this chapter but it's needed. Thanks for reading!

Conner was down by the water, a fishing pole in his hands. He was shit at fishing, but it was something to do while he kept the women safe. Glenn was sitting next to him, his eyes fixed on something in the distance. The peacefulness of the day was wearing on both men. Living on the edge of danger as they did now, made them wary of the lull between episodes.

"Ye think another trip ta Atlanta is possible?" Conner asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Maybe." Glenn murmured, thinking about it. He had quickly become known as the IT guy. The smart Asian. He hated the stereotype, but he liked the power that came with it. The four most powerful men in camp came to him daily for his opinion about making runs or supplies they needed to acquire. "The city's close to being overrun. Every time we make another run, we risk our lives. We need to be more organized this time."

"Aye." Conner nodded. He agreed. Getting out was getting harder every time. The last group that had gone into the city had been gone for three days and barely made it out alive. The three causalities were still a weight on everyone's mind. Conner hated sending men off to what could potentially be their death. The people of the camp had to eat though and medicine was getting scarce.

"I've been thinking that it might be time to move on." Glenn broached a subject he had been worried about for a few weeks. He knew most people were happy at the quarry, but he couldn't stop thinking about the future.

"Ye thinkin' o' leavin'?" Conner looked over at him.

"No, I mean all of us. The quarry works for now, but it won't be long before the walkers find us up here. And it's just not feasible for long-term. We need a renewable food source and some real shelter." Glenn pointed out the obvious flaws.

"Aye. Me and tha guys been talkin' 'bou' tha'." Conner nodded.

"I don't really have any ideas on where." Glenn sighed. "I've never really been out of the city. But somewhere secluded would be good. Country, maybe, so we can grow things."

"Ye need ta talk ta Merle and Daryl. They know tha area." Conner decided, jerking on his fishing pole. He wasn't sure if that's something you needed to do while fishing, but he was bored out of his mind sitting here holding the damn thing.

"No." Glenn shook his head. "Merle scares the shit out of me. That's why I'm talking to you."

"He's a good man." Conner defended Merle. They had become good friends over the past few weeks and he trusted Merle and Daryl with his families lives. He was rough around the edges, but once you weeded out all the bullshit and racial slurs, Merle had turned into a solid leader. "He knows his shit."

"I know he does. Doesn't make me any less scared of him." Glenn said. "It's just something to think about."

"I'll bring it up." Conner said, looking over at the women. There were six of them around the corner of the quarry, washing clothes on the washboards they had found. A few more were behind them wringing out the wet clothes. He rolled his eyes at the giggling and looks he was getting. Most were being covert about staring at him, but a few were outright ogling.

"I wish they looked at me like that." Glenn sighed, noticed the women and their flirtatious behavior.

"No, ye don'." Conn shook his head. "It fuckin' sucks."

"I bet." Glenn snorted. "I'd hate it if that happened to me. Women throwing themselves all over me would be such a drag."

"Go ge' one o' them." Conn suggested. He had noticed over the past few months that people were hooking up like crazy around the campsite. Conner figured the whole end of the world thing made people want to fuck like rabbits. Keep the population going and all that.

"No." Glenn shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Your loss, man. One of these girls would be lucky to have you." Conn nudged Glenn and grinned at him. He figured Glenn would be changing his mind in a few weeks. Nights were lonely these days. He heard an intoxicating laugh and looked over his shoulder. Aerin and Carol were strolling down the path, talking to each other. He smiled at the sight of his lass and caught her eye. She blew him a kiss and followed Carol down to the water's edge. Conner grinned at her and watched as she and Carol sat down and put their feet into the clear blue water.

"You're really lucky." Glenn spoke up. "She seems like a great girl."

"Aye, she is." Conner nodded, his eyes never leaving his love. Hearing a rustle in the woods behind them, Conner dropped his fishing pole and jumped to his feet. With his hand on his gun, he turned and gazed towards the woods, his eyes scanning. Spotting something shuffling this way, he slowly began walking towards the woods. His eyes were watchful as he pulled his gun out and aimed. The walker came out of the woods and started lumbering towards the girls. It had been a girl at one time and now here dress was hanging off her body along with one arm that was barely attached. The fingers of her other hand were in front of her, clawing at the air while her gaping jaw was snapping as she staggered towards him. With two quick pops, Conner shot the walker in the head. It's creepy moaning stopped as it fell to the ground near his feet. He held his gun at the ready, waiting for more to come out.

"Conn?" Aerin whispered behind him, her nose wrinkled. It had been a while since she had seen a walker and the stench of the rotting flesh made Aerin gag.

"I think this one was alone. Take Glenn an' go get Murph and tha Dixon's." Conn passed her his other gun and gave her a hard look as she tucked the gun into the back of her shorts. "Be careful."

"You too." She rushed off and Conner slowly stalked the edge of the woods, waiting for other walkers to come out. It was rare for them to travel alone. He and the other men had figured out that they liked to herd up and roam together. Whirling around when he heard the rushing footsteps, he saw his brother charging down the path.

"Ye alrigh'?" Murphy asked, skidding to a halt. His gun was already in his hand.

"Aye. I think it was alone." Conner still didn't relax. That had really scared him. It was the first walker that had come this close to camp and Glenn's words echoed through his mind. It wasn't safe anymore.

"We need to get the women out of here." Daryl said, his bow held up and ready to fire. His eyes were on Carol. He wanted to go over and make sure she was okay, but he knew it wasn't his place. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and full of fright.

"I got it." Merle said and made short work of rounding up the women and hustling them up the hill.

"I'm gonna check the woods. Make sure that skank was alone." Daryl disappeared in the trees.

"What are we doin' with this one?" Murphy asked, staring down at the dead thing that used to be a pretty girl.

"Burnin' again, I guess." Conn said nervously. He was still on edge, his adrenaline pumping. Killing walkers was an easy chore for him, but having one that close to Aerin really freaked him out. "Tha' was a close one, Murph."

"Aye." Murphy nodded. "Too fuckin' close."

"If I wouldn' a been here, shit would have gone wrong." Conner sighed, rubbing his stubbly goatee with the hand that didn't hold his gun. "That thing could have killed 'em all 'fore we go' down here."

"She needs ta carry her gun again." Murphy locked eyes with his brother and both remembered the last time she had to carry a gun. Neither cared to think about how she had looked after she had killed a man. It had taken them weeks to get her over the shock.

"I brought some gas." Merle said as he jogged down the hill and held up a small jug.

"Fuckin' hell, boys. This isn' good." Conner finally put his gun in his holster and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"We need more guards stationed." Merle handed Murphy the jug and grabbed the dead girl by the foot and started dragging her as far away from the path as he could. Murphy poured the gas as soon as Merle had dropped her. Conner lit her on fire and they all stood back as the body whooshed up. All three whirled around, guns raised, when Daryl came out of the woods.

"I didn't see anything else." He still held his crossbow up. "This was too close to home. We need more guards."

"That's what I said." Merle nodded, rubbing his foot over a stray piece of something that had burned away from the pile.

"We need more guns." Murphy said. "More weapons. An' these people need ta learn how ta use 'em."

"All the stores are cleaned out. We've been looking everywhere." Merle dug his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "That was one of the first things to go."

"Glenn told me today tha' he thinks we need ta move away from the city." Conn spoke up.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Daryl finally lowered his crossbow. "These woods are about hunted out. People are gonna go hungry soon."

"Winter'll be here 'fore ya know it. These tents won' be enough." Murphy said. "We need ta figure this shit out."

"We shoul' get everyone together and have a meetin'." Conn decided. "Let 'em decide for themselves. Some of 'em migh' no' want ta come with us when we move on."

"Who fuckin' cares what the rest of them assholes do? We need to worry about us." Merle glanced over at Murphy. "We was just talking about this. We need another vehicle. Something bigger to haul stuff. The bikes and Andrea's Civic aren't gonna cut it."

"Merle wants ta steal a camper." Murphy teased. He groaned when Merle shoved him on the shoulder. That big bastard could really pack a punch when he had a mind to.

"Ain't a bad idea." Daryl said, his eyes constantly scanning the area, looking for more walkers. He wasn't naïve enough to believe they were safe. No one was ever safe anymore. He smirked at his brother. "Who's gonna drive it?"

"I'll fucking drive it." Merle groaned when no one else spoke up. It fucking figured that he'd be stuck in the damn camper all the time. "We gotta get it first."

"Aye." Murphy nodded. "Let's do tha' 'fore we talk ta everyone."

"The city's turnin' dangerous." Conner pointed out. "Last time, we almos' didna make it out. This shoul' be the last run 'fore we move on."

"Tha lasses want ta go." Murphy ran a hand through his dark hair and groaned when he saw the furious look on his brother's face. He backed a few steps away.

"And ye fuckin' said no, righ'?" Conner gritted out. He couldn't believe his stupid fucking brother had even entertained the thought of Aerin going on a run.

"I fuckin' tried." Murphy said, his hands thrown up. "Ye know how she can be."

"Aye, and ye know how ta say fuckin' no." Conner advanced on his brother, his fists clenched at his side.

"Then ye go and say fuckin' no ta her." Murphy pushed his brother away from him. "She's wantin' fuckin' clothes and shit."

"Tampons." Merle added helpfully. He loved watching the Irish twins argue. Neither ever won and they usually ended up bloody and laughing.

"Ye in on this, too?" Conn asked, rounding on the older redneck.

"Nooo. That's none of my business." He backed away, not wanting to get in the middle. Daryl laughed at them all.

"Murphy, fuckin' hell." Conn sighed, his hands tracking through his messy spikes. "She's all we've got left."

"Fuck Conn. Ye think I don' know tha'?" He looked worried and Conner knew Murphy wasn't any happier about the circumstances than he was. The fight left him in a hurry.

"Let's just take them with." Merle said. "It might be better to have the whole group together, anyway. If all four of us are going, I'd rather have Andrea with me."

"Aye, Conn. No one can protect her better than us." Murphy said. "Ye really wan' ta leave her alone with these people now after this?"

"There's a mall the other direction on the highway. The RV dealership isn't far. We can get the RV. Maybe a trailer. We're gonna need a lot of gas driving that thing. Me and Merle will scout it out on the bikes first. If it's overrun, we won't go and look for something else." Daryl spoke up. They all looked at each other for a few minutes before they all nodded. It was decided, even though Conner wasn't very happy with the idea. Either scenario was a lose lose situation in his opinion.

***TWD***BDS***

That evening, Conner and Aerin were cuddled in one of the many camping chairs they had acquired talking quietly together. Murphy had taken off with Daryl on the bikes to scout out the mall because Merle had gotten caught up doing something with Andrea. No one had wanted to be the one to barge into Merle's tent and tell him it was time to go. So, Daryl had corralled Murphy and the two had set off on the bikes hours ago.

After dinner, Carol and Sophia had gone into the tent to read by flashlight, leaving Conn and Aerin with some much needed time together. Conner fisted Aerin's hair in his hand and pulled her head back to look at her. He took in her golden skin, tanned now from all the hours in the sun. She had always been very pale, but the tan looked amazingly good on her. He brushed the freckles that were starting to pop out on her cheeks with his large thumb.

"What?" She asked, her fingers buried in his own hair. Her green eyes blazed into his blue ones, sparks of love shooting between them.

"Ye're so fuckin' beautiful." He said in a deep whisper. He brushed his nose with hers and nipped at her mouth playfully.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." Aerin laughed up at him and he loved the twinkle in her green Irish eyes. Even with all the tragedy surrounding them and even over the years with the two of them, she always managed to be happy. Her laugh and smile were the best part of Conner's day, whenever he had the good fortune to witness it.

"How did we ever get so lucky?" He wondered out loud and caught her lips with his, his tongue pushing for entry. She opened her mouth and groaned when his tongue swirled against hers. Her fingers squeezed his head closer to hers and grabbed handfuls of his hair. Conner's hands traced up and down her back as she pressed herself against him. A soft cough drew them apart. Conner looked over Aerin's shoulder and offered the person who had interrupted them a smile.

"Lori, hi. How are ye?" He settled Aerin more comfortably on his lap and looked up at the dark-haired woman. Aerin tucked her head against his neck and rolled her eyes. Couldn't the damn woman see they were busy?

"I'm good. I just wanted to come over and say thank you for killing that thing earlier." Lori stood near the fire, her hands on her hips and her eyes taking Conner in.

"It's no problem. I'm jus' glad I was there ta kill it 'fore it got ta ye lasses." Conner smiled at her and waved a hand at the chair across from him. "Would ye like ta sit?"

"I guess." She nodded and sat down. "I also want to apologize to you for anything that Shane may have done to offend you or your brother or the Dixon's."

"What Shane does has nothin' ta do with ye." Conner shook his head. "Shane makes his own choices."

"We're... traveling together. He was my husband's partner before the fall. They were police officers, you know. But, Rick died and Shane helped me and my son. He got us out and I owe him." Lori paused for a minute, her eyes looking around the dim campsite to where Shane was sitting with her son, Carl. "But, I know how Shane can be. He bucks authority and goes off half-cocked."

"That's Shane's business." Conner said, his hand still rubbing up and down Aerin's back. She had laid her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed, but she was still very much listening to this conversation. There was something about this woman that Aerin didn't trust. She couldn't even count the number of times she had caught Lori talking to Conner or Murphy. She made it a habit to invade any man's personal space.

"I appreciate everything you guys do for us. Stuff you don't have to do. You don't even know all of us and because of you guys I can sleep at night knowing my son and I are safe." Lori said in a rush.

"It's tha Irish in us, lass. We always help people out. It's no' a big deal." Conn brushed her praise off. She had thanked him for the same thing every day for weeks now. He was pretty sure that he understood the full depth of her gratitude by this point. He was grateful himself when the roar of two motorcycles interrupted the conversation. Daryl and Murphy parked on the other side of the Armada. Merle ducked out of Andrea's tent, fully dressed thankfully Conner was happy to see, and dropped into the seat next to Conn. Aerin sat up on his lap, watching through the darkness, waiting to see her man emerge in one piece. Her eyes lit on Murphy and drank him in as he walked around the fire. He sank into a chair and held his arms out for Aerin. She kissed Conn's face and hopped over to his brother. Murphy squeezed his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Conner smiled at them and sat forward in his chair, eager to discuss their findings.

"Thank you for listening, Conner." Lori said and stood up. It was obvious she was in the way with this close-knit group of men, no matter how much she wished she was in the inner circle.

"Anytime, ma'am." He nodded at her as she walked away. Daryl sat in the chair she had vacated, his crossbow balanced across his lap. Carol poked her head out of their tent and smiled when she saw Daryl was back and in one piece. She started to go back in when he called out to her.

"You should probably be a part of this." He said to her, his eyes taking in her worried expression. He hoped she had been worried about him and not Murphy so much, but he would never know. She was way too good for the likes of him.

"Ok." She nodded and went back into the tent for a few moments before coming out to sit next to Daryl. She looked over at him and smiled nervously. "I'm glad you're back and in one piece."

"It wasn't nothin'." Daryl ducked his head down, embarrassed at her attention. He kicked his brother's foot. "You gonna get Andrea so we can all discuss this?"

"Andrea!" Merle bellowed. "Get ya ass out here!"

"Way ta keep it classy, Merle." Conner laughed, shaking his head. Merle could never be accused of being subtle.

"Could you fucking be any louder?" Andrea came out of her tent and glared at Merle, her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you find out later?" Merle grinned wolfishly at her and motioned to the empty chair next to him. She rolled her eyes at him, but even in the firelight they could see her blush.

"How's it lookin'?" Conner asked, reaching for the pint of Guinness at his feet.

"The mall seemed fairly deserted." Daryl said, his hands moving restlessly on his bow. "RV place too. It's the gas stations we need to worry about. Walkers are everywhere."

"Did it look like it had been ransacked already?" Merle asked. "Ain't no point in going if everything's gone."

"Nothing was broken out at the mall. Windows were out at the camper place, but they was all still out in the lot." Daryl said, looking over at Murphy. Some help answering these questions would have been nice, but it looked like he was too caught up in his girl.

"Ya think tha keys are still in there?" Conner asked.

"I don't see why not." Daryl nodded. "People were probably getting tents and shit out of the camper place."

"How big a mall?" Conn asked. "Underground parking?"

"None that I saw." Daryl shook his head, his fingers now pulling a bolt out of his quiver and pushing it back in repeatedly. Carol stood up and walked over to the Armada. She returned with a bottle of beer and handed it to him. He looked up at her and smiled gratefully. He needed something to calm his nerves.

"Thanks." He took the beer and twisted the cap off. Taking a long sip of the warm brew, he sighed. "We need a plan and we need to do it soon."

"Like tomorrow." Murphy finally looked up from Aerin. Seeing all the walkers around the mall and camper store where they would be taking Aerin tomorrow had really scared him. "It'll be too dangerous otherwise."

"Obviously, we want to do the RV first." Merle decided. "Then the mall and hit the gas stations last."

"What do we take?" Carol asked quietly. She knew they all wouldn't fit in the Armada.

"The Armada definitely. We can fill it up with supplies." Merle said. "And the bikes, I guess. Andrea and Amy can ride behind me and Daryl."

"What?" Daryl glared at his brother at the thought of Amy riding bitch behind him. "Fuck no."

"There's no other way, brother." Merle rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He had obviously spent too much time in the woods growing up if he didn't want Amy riding behind him on that bike.

"I've never ridden a bike before." Carol said softly, her eyes searching out Daryl's over her bent up knees. "I'd like to try it."

"What about Sophia?" Daryl asked, his face flushed. He was thinking about how it would feel to have her pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He wanted her behind him with every part of his being, but he wasn't sure how good of an idea it was for him to be that distracted during a run.

"She'll be fine in the Armada with us." Aerin said, her eyes locking with Carol's. She was more than willing to keep an eye on Sophia so Carol could work on Daryl. The two of them were getting ridiculous. She had no idea how he and Merle could be related.

"It's settled then. We leave at firs' ligh'." Murphy helped Aerin to her feet and rose himself. He clung to her hand as they swayed in front of the fire.

"Merle and I'll take firs' watch. Ye and Daryl get some rest." Conner offered. He could see that the trip had unsettled Murphy.

"Ye sure?" Murphy asked.

"Aye. Get some rest." Conn nodded, his hands reaching for Aerin. "Good nigh', lass."

"Be safe out there." Aerin framed his face in her hands and reached up for a kiss.

"Aye." He nuzzled her neck and smiled. "I will. I love ye."

"I love you, too." Aerin kissed him again before disappearing into the tent with Murphy.

"Will you go to the woods with me, Merle?" Andrea asked, rising to her feet.

"Sure thing, Blondie." Merle took her hand and led her into the woods, her soft giggles floating behind them. Conner wandered off to talk to Glenn, leaving Carol and Daryl alone in front of the fire. He stared down at his bow on his lap, not sure what to say. He knew there was a lot he wanted to say, but he knew that none of it was anything that the woman needed to be hearing out of him.

"Are you sure it's okay if I ride with you tomorrow?" Carol asked, watching him fidget. She loved the way his light brown hair was always messy around his head and his blue eyes always looked like they had so much going on in their depths.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "If that's what you want."

"How did you learn to use that?" She asked, gesturing to the bow.

"My daddy had one when I was little. When he'd pass out, I'd take it in the woods and practice." His hands caressed the weapon on his lap. "Something to pass the time."

"It's a good skill to have." Carol rested her chin on her knees and smiled at him. "I'm glad you learned."

"Yeah." He nodded again and looked over at her. "I can.. uh.. teach you. If you want to learn."

"I think I'd like that. I need to learn some survival skills." Carol nodded with a huge smile at him.

"I've been teaching Sophia some stuff." He burst out, not having any idea why he had said that. "I'm sorry, I shoulda asked ya first."

"She told me. I'm grateful." Carol ducked her head shyly. "She really likes talking to you."

"She's a good kid." Daryl looked into the fire, watching the flames shoot blue, orange and red. "I heard about your husband. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be. We're well rid of him." Carol shook her head, her eyes going hard in the firelight. "He used to beat me and Sophia. Mrs. Willington did me a favor."

"Carol." Daryl sat up suddenly and looked at her, rage in his eyes. "If he would have came here with you and I saw him hit you or that girl, I woulda killed him myself." Daryl swore. "You shouldn't a had to go through that."

"It's my own fault." Carol shrugged. "I should have left him years ago. I was scared though."

"You don't gotta be scared no more." Daryl said, looking at her. "No one's gonna hurt ya again. Not as long as I'm around. You can count on that."

"Thanks, Daryl." Carol wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away from her eyes and rose from her chair. "That really means a lot. I appreciate everything you do for me."

"It's nothing anyone else here wouldn't do." He stood up and looked down at her. She was crying now and Daryl cursed himself. He never should have even spoken to her. She squeezed his arm and he did his best not to flinch at her her trust. Carol gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen and brushed past him. Daryl watched her disappear into her tent and sighed deeply. He wasn't sure what it was about the tiny gray haired lady that got to him, but he was in way too deep. He had made it a point to avoid any female entanglements in the past and the irony wasn't lost on him. He wanted to entangle himself right up with Carol and her little girl and was scared that he already had and he just hadn't realized it yet. But it was in her best interest for him to keep his distance. She would find some decent guy out here to love her and take care of her. She was way too good for the likes of Daryl Dixon. Shaking his head, he stalked off to his tent.


	6. Chapter 6

AN - This might be my worst chapter ever. Not happy at all with it, but I'm tired of messing with it. Happy Holidays to everyone!

Murphy and Daryl spent most of their watch getting the weapons and supplies ready so they could leave first thing. They had just finished gassing up the Armada when everyone started waking up. They made it a point to find Glenn and explain to him what was going on. He was still sleepy, but nodded with understanding when Murphy handed him a gun with a silencer on the end.

"If somethin' happens, use this one." Murphy stated, his blue eyes steady on Glenn's bleary ones. "It willna attract tha walkers."

"Ok." Glenn nodded, tucking the gun in the waistband of his jeans. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes and shook his head as if to clear the sleepiness out. "Could you maybe pick up some extra clothes for me? I'm running low."

"Aye. I'll let tha lasses know." Murphy nodded.

"If anything happens here, head down to the next exit on the interstate. Leave a note if you can." Daryl said as he hitched his crossbow on his shoulder and scanned the campsite. Carol was pulling Sophia's dark blond hair back into a braid next to the Armada.

"I got it. You guys be careful out there." Glenn nodded at them and walked off, hoping he would see them again. These days, nothing was certain. Within a few minutes everyone was at the vehicles and ready to go. Murphy's heart broke when he saw Aerin step out of the tent with her .45 strapped around her waist. He had really hoped he'd never have to see that sight again. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's gonna be okay." She said into his neck. "It's just a precaution."

"Aye." He kissed her hard and walked with her back to where his brother was waiting, sorrow evident in his eyes. He hated feeling like he wasn't doing his job with Aerin. She put her trust into them protecting him and it really bothered him that she needed to wear a weapon again.

"We ready?" Merle asked, already straddling his bike. He held out a hand and helped Andrea slide on behind him. She quickly pulled her hair back into a band as she settled in against Merle.

"Yeah." Carol nodded and turned to her daughter. "You listen to Miss Aerin if anything happens. I'll be right in front of you."

"Ok, Mama." Sophia kissed her and climbed into the Armada. Carol turned to Daryl. He helped her behind him and she perched awkwardly on the seat, not sure where to put her hands.

"You gotta get closer to me and hold on. Turn into the curves with me or you'll knock us both off." He instructed, taking her arms and wrapping them around his waist. He closed his eyes and took in the feeling of her body against his. He never liked anyone on the back of his bike but he had a feeling he could get used to Carol. The Armada and the two bikes pulled out of the campsite, everyone watching them leave and wondering if they would even return.

Daryl took the lead with Merle bringing up the rear. The Armada was sandwiched between them. The ride to the camper store was uneventful and only a few walkers were stumbling about. The guys took them out quickly and everyone piled into the already looted store.

The girls walked around gathering anything they might need while the guys searched for the keys to the RVs. Daryl picked the lock on a drawer under the register and the guys stood there staring down at the mess of keys. Apparently, no one at the camper store had cared for organization before the dead took over the world. Grabbing a bucket, he threw them all in and they motioned to the girls to follow them outside.

"Which one?" Conner asked, scratching his head. There were so many to choose from.

"Let the ladies pick." Daryl said. They all agreed and the guys kept watch while the girls went from camper to camper finally deciding on one of the biggest ones. It had a king sized bed in the back and another bed over the driving area. The couch pulled out into a bed as did the dining table and there were also two recliner chairs. Merle got in the camper and after trying a few different sets, he found the right keys. Luckily the camper started right up.

"Full tank of gas, boys." Merle called.

"Thank fuck." Murphy muttered. He grabbed the keys Merle tossed to him and stuck them in his pocket. It had been decided that he would ride Merle's bike back to camp since Merle had to drive the camper.

"Did anyone see a trailer?" Conner wondered, his gun palmed loosely in his hand.

"Probably behind the building." Daryl headed in that direction, Conner following. Murphy and Merle stayed with the ladies. Daryl and Conner found a trailer hooked up to a camper, full of old junk. They made quick work of clearing it off and unhooking it. Daryl was bent down looking at the tires when he heard the pop of Conner's gun. Jumping up, he saw a walker right behind him.

"Thanks, man." He nodded at Conner. "What the hell did you two do before all this shit?"

"Do ye remember about eight years ago when all those mob guys got killed up in Boston?" Conner asked. He figured that he trusted Daryl enough by now to tell him the truth. He would be the last person to judge them.

"Yeah. They were the Saints or something, right? Went around killing the bad guys?" Daryl scratched at the scruff on his chin. "Why?"

"That was us." Conner scanned the area before holstering his gun and helping Daryl pull the trailer away from the camper.

"You guys are fuckin' hit men?" Daryl dropped the tongue of the camper and looked up at the Irishman across from him. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Aye. If that's what ye wanna call it." Conner nodded, a worried expression on his face. He wasn't sure how the redneck was going to take this news. Daryl stared at him for a few moments and then laughed.

"That explains a fuckin' lot." He picked the tongue of the trailer back up. "Me and Merle were thinking maybe you was feds or something."

"No." Conn laughed. "No' fuckin' feds." They maneuvered the trailer so Merle could back up to it and then joined the rest of the group.

"It's ready." Daryl looked up at Merle. Everyone waited while they got the trailer hooked up. Merle parked the whole deal in front of the store and they loaded up everything the girls had already gathered which wasn't much at this point. The camper store had been ransacked pretty early on. Merle and Andrea rode in the camper on the way to the mall. Carol gladly climbed behind Daryl again, even though she didn't have to. More walkers were around the mall, but the guys took them out with ease. The four of them were turning into skilled walker killers. Murphy busted a window and everyone piled in. Merle and Daryl stood guard at the window while everyone else rushed from store to store, gathering up as much clothes and stuff as they could. All the ladies laughed with glee when they saw a CVS store. Piling the shopping carts high, they were in heaven.

"How much fuckin' stuff do they need?" Conner muttered to his brother as he wheeled another cart down to Merle and Daryl.

"A fuckin' lot." Murphy chuckled. It took four hours for the girls to empty out the mall of everything they thought they'd need. They even grabbed clothes and shoes for everyone back at camp, making sure to get things for Glenn. The guys were all staring at them when they brought another cart full of stuff from the Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

"We're running out of room." Merle groaned, his hands rubbing over his head. "Do you really need all this shit?"

"We need blankets and towels and sheets, Merle." Andrea rolled her eyes at him, her hands on her hips as they faced off.

"And all this other shit?" He gestured to the overflowing camper. At this point no one could even ride in the back of the camper. The trailer was packed high already with their stolen goods.

"I went to Victoria's Secret and got you some stuff. If you ever want to see it, I'd suggest you just load this up." Andrea winked at him before walking off, Merle trailing after her like a pathetic puppy dog.

"That was fun." Carol giggled. "I'd never been in there before."

"You went too?" Daryl gulped, his jeans feeling tighter than usual at the thought of Carol in the store.

"Yeah." She eyed him, interest evident in her eye. "Got a bunch of stuff." She grinned when he ducked his head down and walked away quickly.

"Are ye abou' done?" Conner asked after he had thrown the last cart load into the camper, barely getting the door closed.

"I think so." Aerin nodded, mentally going through her list in her mind.

"Good. Let's ge' tha fuck ou' of here." Murphy pulled his guns and they all got ready to leave the mall. Murphy and Conner killed six walkers on their way to the Armada, both working in tandem with ease. They hustled Aerin, Sophia, and Amy inside and Murphy hurried over to Merle's bike. Daryl and Carol were already loaded and ready to go. Merle started the camper and they drove away from the mall.

It was complete chaos when they pulled into the campsite. Bodies were everywhere, human and walker alike. The guys flew out of their vehicles, looking for Dale and Glenn.

"What the fuck happened?" Daryl asked, the first to locate one of them.

"A huge herd came through. Surprised us all." Glenn said, his eyes weary. He was covered in blood and had a large gash on his arm. "Some didn't make it."

"Dale?" Murphy asked, worry about the old man evident on his face.

"He's ok." Glenn nodded. "We would have been screwed if the new guy hadn't have shown up."

"New guy?" Merle asked, wiping his brow with his bandana. "What new guy?"

"The sheriff." Glenn pointed to where a tall thin man was wrapped around Lori and her son Carl. The four guys walked over and introduced themselves, curious about the new hero in the camp. It turned out that Rick Grimes was Lori's dead husband. He had somehow made it on his own after being left for dead in a hospital and found her against all odds. The guys liked the man immediately. He seemed like a stand up guy. Most all of the camp had congregated around the four guys and Rick and all were looking for guidance.

"We canna stay here any longer." Conner spoke up.

"We're too exposed." Merle added.

"We think it's best if we moved on ta somewhere else." Murphy said, his hands resting on the butts of his guns.

"Somewhere more secure." Daryl still held his bow at the ready.

"Where, though?" Rick wondered as he scrubbed his hands over his bleary eyes. He had been on the move for weeks and was dead tired.

"Southwest, maybe." Murphy suggested.

"'Twill be warmer there." Conn nodded.

"That's a long drive for all of us." Shane spoke up. Daryl laughed when he heard Conner groan next to him.

"We're not forcing anyone to go with us." Merle raised his hands. "Ya'll got to do what's best for your families and we've got to do what's best for ours." He looked over to where the four women and Sophia were standing in a huddle in front of the new RV. He wondered when exactly he had started considering them all his family. It had been just him and Daryl pretty much all his life and now there all these other people who were trying to worm their way into his heart. Andrea was more than he ever thought he could deserve. He never figured that he would get a woman who would care about him, let alone a woman like Andrea.

"We're heading out in an hour." Daryl said. "You'd best be figuring your shit out." When everyone started yelling in a roar, he simply walked off to start taking his tent down. He could care less what these people, nothing more than sheep in his opinion, decided to do.

"Gather what ye need and make ye plans." Conner spoke over the group. "This was never supposed ta be permanent." He pulled two cigarettes from the pack in his pocket and handed one to his brother. They pulled out their zippos and lit their cigarettes, looking just like the twins they were. Aerin and Carol had heard their words and had already begun pulling things out of the tent, designating Sophia to let all the air out of the mattresses. Andrea and Amy were working on theirs, trying to cram their things into the already over full camper. It didn't take them long to get everything loaded into the Armada and anywhere else it would fit. They didn't even bother to consider organizing their newly acquired things. There was no time, the sooner they got on the road the more ground they could cover away from the herd that ripped the camp apart. The nine of them were standing around discussing their best course of action when they were approached by a small group of people.

"We'd like to keep with you." Rick was the first one to speak up. "Lori's told me about what you've all done to help keep the group safe."

"'Twas nothin'." Conner sighed, hoping that Rick didn't start professing his gratitude like his wife did all the time. He had enough of that shit.

"I'm staying with you guys, too." Glenn said. "Me and Dale and Jim. And I think Jackie." He spoke of the tall black woman who had been hanging around Jim lately.

"I'm sticking with you, too." A large black man who went by T-Dog said. He had gone on several runs with the guys and had proven he could handle himself.

"What about all these other poor fuckers?" Merle asked, looking at the different gatherings of people milling about.

"Wha' have they decided?" Murphy asked.

"Some are staying." Dale shrugged. "Some are heading off to find family. A bunch of them are heading to the CDC."

"Waste of time." Daryl shook his head, already knowing what these people would find at the CDC. Death and a loss of hope.

"They think there might be a cure." Glenn shrugged, agreeing with Daryl. He couldn't blame people for wanting salvation though. It was a nice thought, just not realistic these days.

"It's been months. If there'da been a cure, don't ya think they would have broken it out by now?" Daryl asked. "There ain't no damn cure."

"Let them have hope, Daryl." Carol put her hand on his arm. He stared down at where she touched his bare skin and was surprised blisters hadn't broken out from the searing of her fingers. She caught him staring at her hand and jerked it away, taking a few steps away from him.

"That camper gonna make it, old man?" Merle asked.

"I hope so." Dale nodded. "Jim and I rigged it up as best we could."

"Let's get movin'." Conner said and started moving to his Armada. Murphy would yet again be driving Merle's bike until they could find a way to get it on the trailer.

"Don't you guys think we should bury the dead?" Andrea spoke up. "They were our friends."

"There's no time, blondie. It'll be dark in a few hours and we need shelter." Merle sent her a sad look and held the door of the camper open for her.

"So much death." She sighed as she climbed inside. Carol tucked Sophia into the Armada and turned to Daryl. He was straddling his bike looking at her. At her questioning look, he nodded.

"I'm gonna ride with Daryl again." She said quietly to Aerin.

"I bet you are." Aerin grinned at her friend. "I've got Sophia. Go get that man."

"I'm trying." Carol smiled and walked over to the bike. Aerin kissed Murphy and blinked back tears. She hated it when they were separated. She got in the front seat of the Armada and smiled over at Conner.

"He's gonna be fine." He squeezed her knee.

"I know." She nodded. "Nothing can get the Macmanus brothers." Conner smiled softly at her before following their new camper away from the rock quarry for the last time. Aerin stared out the window, trying to hang onto that last little bit of hope that she had.

"Aunt Aerin, do you think we'll ever see any of them again?" Sophia asked from the backseat. She was turned around and staring out the back windshield at her friends that she was leaving.

"I don't know, Soph." Aerin was honest. "I hope so, but it's hard to find people now."

"I miss phones." Sophia said quietly when she was turned back around in her seat.

"Me too, kid." Amy nodded emphatically. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

They drove for hours and hours until the city was far behind them and the scenery had turned into mostly fields. Once they had gotten past Atlanta, the traffic had cleared up and it was smooth sailing. In the camper, Andrea had been silent. She alternated between staring at him with moody eyes and then staring outside.

"What's on your mind?" Merle finally asked. He couldn't take the silent treatment anymore. She was starting to worry him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She shrugged, her eyes drifting away from him to settle on something outside of the camper.

"Don't lie to me." He said gruffly, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "What is it?"

"What are we doing, Merle?" She turned and looked at him, taking all of his features in. He was a tall man with lots of muscles that he wore well. His features were rugged with thin lips and bright blue eyes that looked like they were always up to something. His brown hair had been shaved close to his head and a scruffy goatee covered his chin. Before the fall, Andrea never would have even looked twice at Merle.

"Finding somewhere safe." He glanced away from the road to look at her. Her full lips were turned down in a frown and her luminous blue eyes were sad. Now he was really starting to worry.

"I mean us." She looked back out at the long expanse of highway, hating herself for bringing it up. Merle wasn't the kind of man who was going to spout poetry and words of love. She didn't know what she expected.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, obviously confused.

"What are we, Merle?" They had never defined their relationship, if you could call it that. It was mainly sex and Andrea couldn't deny that the brusque man knew his way around a woman's body. She knew she felt more than that for Merle Dixon, but she had no idea how he felt about her. "Are we a couple?"

"Of course we are." He frowned. He hated having these kinds of conversations with women. Always wanting clarification on stupid shit that didn't even matter. "Is that not what you want?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She nodded, her eyes serious.

"Thanks a lot, blondie." He rolled his eyes at her. "Appreciate the show of support there."

"That's not what I meant." She muttered, embarrassed at the way she had sounded. "I had all these grandeur plans of the man I was gonna end up with. I never expected it to be you."

"We can try to find some city slicker out here for ya, if that's what ya want. Maybe a lawyer or a politician." Merle said sharply. "You'd be dead in a week, though."

"I don't want anyone else." She lolled her head against the window. "I just don't want to fall for you and have you take off. Or find someone else."

"Ain't gonna happen." Merle shook his head. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, already uncomfortable with this entire conversation.

"How do you know?" She sighed. "Who knows what our future holds? You could meet someone out here who suits you better? Maybe you'll get tired of being saddled with all of us depending on you?"

"Do you really think I'd be in here driving this damn camper while some mick drives my bike if I wasn't in this for the long haul? I fucking love ya, woman." Merle almost shouted at her and groaned when she flinched. "Look, I'm an asshole. Always have been. People don't stick around me for long. But you.. you make me want to be better."

"Merle..." Andrea sighed, her eyes on his face. She loved how his brow was furrowed and he looked angry that he had even confessed that much to her.

"I ain't done." He glanced at her. "I ain't smart and I ain't worldly like you. But I'll provide for ya and protect ya and try not to make you hate me. I know that you'd never have given me the time of day if not for this shit but I'm here now. And I ain't goin' nowhere, unless you make me leave."

"Merle Dixon, you say the sweetest things to me." Andrea unbuckled her seat belt and crawled over to his seat. She kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, you big lug."

***TWD***BDS***

They eventually were forced to stop in a small town right off the interstate. A huge traffic jam had loomed in the distance and there was no way to clear it enough to get the campers through before dark. They stopped in a large crossroads and parked the vehicles in a makeshift circle. Everyone gratefully got out and stretched their tired legs. Carol's legs buckled under her and Daryl had to reach out and grab her, his hand firm on her arm.

"You rode too damn long." Daryl shook his head and jerked his hand away from her. "I should have let you off awhile ago."

"I wanted to stay with you." She looked up at him, her blood still humming through her veins after being so close to him for all that time. Carol got control of her shaky legs and wobbled over to check on her daughter. Daryl watched her go with concerned eyes. She had really dug her hooks into him and he still had no idea what to do about her. Being on the damn motorcycle with her all that time hadn't helped the situation at all.

"You got it bad for that one, boy." Merle nudged his brother's back as he came around the camper.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. Fuckin' pussy." Daryl scoffed and slung his bow across his back. He stalked off down the road, hoping to find something to cook up for dinner.

"Are we staying here?" Aerin asked, stretching her arms to the sky. Her eyes were on Murphy as he got off the motorcycle and walked over to her.

"Aye." Murphy said and grabbed her around the waist. "I missed ye, love."

"Missed you, too." She said into his neck, her mouth pressing kisses across his jaw.

"Jus' for tonigh'." Conner spoke up as he opened the back hatch of the Armada. He had to hold his arms out so everything didn't come flying out. Amy laughed and helped him gather the few things that had fallen.

"Only get the bare essentials out, people." Merle directed. "We're not stayin' here long." He walked over to Dale.

"This should be safe enough for tonight, don't you think?" Dale asked, his rifle across his back. His worried eyes were darting around.

"I hope so." Merle nodded, rocking back on his heels. "How'd the camper do?"

"Well enough." Dale shrugged. He glanced over at the old Winnebago that he and his wife had bought all those years ago. Their names were still painted on the door, faded but still there. Kind of like how Dale felt most days. "She'll hold a while longer."

"Good. You getting up there to keep watch?" Merle nodded towards the roof.

"Yeah. You need to set up shifts though." Dale said. "We can't keep watch all night and drive again all day tomorrow."

"I'll take care of it." Merle agreed. "You have those extra binoculars I got you?"

"Yeah." Dale disappeared inside the camper and shortly returned with a pair for Merle. He handed them to the other man and watched as Merle tried them out.

"Thanks. We'll put a sentry on each of our campers. That should be good enough for tonight. The town looks fairly clean." Merle decided.

"Let's hope so." Dale nodded and climbed the ladder of his camper. Merle walked back over to Conner and Murphy who were helping the girls with the tents.

"Maybe we shoul' put tha girls all in one tent tonigh'." Conner suggested. "Be safer tha' way."

"What about you guys?" Andrea asked, her eyes on Merle. She really wanted to be close to him after his pledge of love.

"We'll come in when we can." Merle said, agreeing with Conner's logic. Less tents meant less to watch and keep safe.

"Our tent's big enough." Murphy tossed the other tents back into the Armada. "No fires, either."

"What?" Aerin gaped, her hands on her hips. "How are we supposed to cook?"

"The camper has a pull out cook stove. I grabbed propane tanks." Merle showed the girls. "We don't want to attract any attention."

"Never know who coul' be hanging around." Conner said, agreeing with Merle.

"Is there a plan, guys?" Rick asked, stopping just outside their group. Merle and Conner walked with Rick over to where his family was standing around, Shane hovering close by.

"Aer, start doin' those mattresses." Murphy directed as he and Andrea worked on getting the tent set up.

"Ok." She nodded and motioned to Carol to help her. Sophia and Amy were already getting bedding out of the back of the Armada. Within an hour of arriving, they had set up everything they needed for one night. Carol, Aerin and Andrea were digging through the back of the Armada trying to find something for dinner.

"I gotta few squirrels." Daryl spoke up from behind them. Carol turned and smiled at him. He swallowed thickly. Her shining blue eyes made his heart race.

"Thank you." She accepted the meat from him, their fingers shooting fire when they brushed against each others. He turned away from her quickly and walked over to where Lori and Jackie were trying to figure out what to cook on the other side of the camp. He handed Lori a hunk of rabbit meat and retreated to where the rest of the guys were discussing watch shifts. Carol couldn't keep the grin off her face as she watched him make his rounds.

"Why are we acting like this?" Aerin turned around and noticed Lori staring at the meat in her hands in confusion. She chuckled, sure that the prissy housewife had never held raw meat before. She hadn't ever really helped with the cooking at the quarry.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked, tossing the squirrel into a pan. She turned back to the Armada and dug through the spices, trying to find the rosemary.

"We're all in this together." Aerin sighed. "There's no reason we shouldn't be doing all this as one group."

"I'll go talk to them." Andrea wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the other group. Aerin wasn't sure what was said but she smiled when everyone ended up sitting in one group, waiting on the stew she and Carol had thrown together to cook. Her eyes traveled to the top of the camper where Conner was standing. He cut a fine form in his tight black t-shirt and jeans. The tips of his dark blond hair glinted in the fading sunlight. She got goosebumps when she felt his eyes land on her.

"Are you cold?" Carol asked, noticing her friend shiver.

"No." Aerin smiled slightly, her eyes still on Conner. Carol saw where she was looking and grinned.

"I see." She laughed, her own eyes searching out Daryl. He was sitting off by himself with Sophia and Lori's son Carl sitting close by. She smiled at the way he was teaching her daughter how to make arrows.

"You cold?" Aerin teased, nudging her friend.

"No, uncomfortably warm actually." Carol sighed deeply. "That motorcycle ride about killed me today."

"I'm sure. Being pressed against him all that time, your arms wrapped around him." Aerin laughed.

"The vibration of the bike between your thighs." Andrea said, hearing their conversation and sticking her two cents in.

"Shut up." Carol laughed, her face red. Her eyes were drawn to him again and she was surprised to see him staring at her. He looked away quickly, but she smiled anyway.

"Aer, do you know where Murphy and Merle went?" Andrea changed the subject, knowing that Carol was uncomfortable being teased. "I don't see them anywhere."

"They're scouting out around the town." Glenn spoke up from the other side of the fire. He was sitting next to T-Dog, both men watching Amy covertly. At least they thought they were being covert, but it was pretty obvious to anyone who was paying attention.

"Against my wishes." Aerin grumbled, a pronounced frown on her face.

"They'll be fine." Carol reassured her friend, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah." Aerin nodded, taking a long sip of her water. She sat listening to the others talk hesitantly. Friendships were being formed all around her but all she could think about was Murphy. She noticed Andrea was also quiet, thoughts of Merle heavy on her mind. With a sigh, she got up and went to stir the stew.

"They're back!" Conner exclaimed as he flew down the ladder of the camper. "Somethin's wrong!"

"What?" Aerin whirled, her hand to her mouth. She watched as Merle helped Murphy into a chair and without another thought, she jumped into action.

"I've got tha firs' aid kit." Conner tossed it at Murphy's feet and pulled his brother's shirt off. A jagged gash ran from his right shoulder down across his taut stomach. Aerin knew immediately it needed stitches. She noticed vaguely how quiet everyone was as she got to work. She poured water over his chest and gently washed the blood away with a clean towel.

"What happened?" She threw over her shoulder at Merle. "This isn't a scratch, right?"

"No." Merle shook his head. "A walker burst out of a window and when Murphy lunged forward to kill the walker, it moved and the glass went into his chest."

"Ok." She looked over Murphy's shoulder at Conner. "I have to stitch him up."

"Aye." Conner nodded and turned to Daryl who had moved closer. "Can ye ge' us a clean blanket?" Daryl hurried to the camper. "Merle, ye will need ta help me hold him down."

"Ok." Merle nodded. He felt guilty that Murphy had gotten hurt while they were out and was willing to do anything to help his friend.

"Aerin, are you sure you can do this?" Carol asked, her eyes on Aerin.

"Yeah. It's not the first time I've had to stitch these fools up." She pulled her hair back into a band as Murphy was lowered to the blanket Daryl had brought. She dropped to her knees and framed his face into her hands. Lean forward, she whispered something into his ear before kissing him. After washing her hands with sanitizer, she grabbed the needle and thread that Conner had readied for her. She nodded at him and after he and Merle had secured his shoulders, she got to work.

"I need more light." She barked out and was gratified when Daryl and Rick both held up flashlights. Murphy started screaming when she started stitching. Conner motioned to Daryl to take over his spot and he moved behind Murphy's head and held a towel between his lips. He leaned over his brother and talked to him the whole time Aerin sewed up his wound. The group was all shocked at how efficient Aerin and Conner were in getting Murphy treated. Within forty minutes after he and Merle returned, Aerin had him in the tent dosed with some medicine to make him sleep. After his brother was settled, Conner stepped out of the tent. He wiped his hands off on a towel and gratefully took the beer Merle handed him.

"He gonna be okay?" Merle asked, worry etched across his features.

"Aye. It wasna as bad as it coul' have been." Conner rubbed his hands through his hair. It was always hard to see his brother hurt.

"How did you guys know to do all that?" Glenn asked. He was even more so in awe of the Macmanus' now.

"We lead a bit of a dangerous life." Conner sighed, his face weary and tired. "Aerin's had ta fix us up more times than I can count."

"Why didn't you just go to the hospital?" Lori asked, confused. She didn't understand why Aerin would have ever even been put in that position. Rick had been hurt on the job a few times and he had always gone directly to the hospital.

"Ye canna go ta tha hospital when ye're on the lam." Conner raked restless fingers through his hair. He knew he had to tell these people about he and Murphy. He should have before they left the quarry. They deserved to know the truth about them.

"The lam?" Shane stepped up, his hand on his gun. "I fucking knew you were criminals."

"Why don't you shut up and fuckin' listen to him?" Daryl stepped forwards and shoved Shane back with a hand to the chest. Shane blustered but Daryl silenced him with a look. Conner nodded at Daryl and looked at the expectant faces of the people surrounding him.

"Do any of ye remember a few years ago when all tha mob people started getting killed in Boston?" He asked. When no one responded he kept talking. "Tha media called us tha Saints. Tha Saints of South Boston."

"I remember." Rick said quietly, nodding his head. "That big mob boss got killed in the courtroom and then they disappeared."

"Papa Joe." Conner nodded, remembering that day with their Da. "We dinna disappear. Just faded inta tha background."

"So, you're hit men?" Glenn said. He wasn't sure how this new development made him feel about the Macmanus brothers now. Conner was still the coolest guy he had ever met, but he was a criminal.

"Aye." Conner met everyone's eyes individually as he looked around at the people that had always looked up to him and his brother.

"How many men?" Rick asked, his hand on his gun. His face wore a pronounced frown and Conner knew that the law man was trying to figure out what to do about the information he had just received.

"Too many ta coun'." Conner sighed. "We never killed any tha' dinna deserve it."

"Is that really your call to make?" Lori asked, her voice shrill. She pulled Carl close to her side, as if protecting him from Conner. He rolled his eyes at her actions.

"We dinna work alone, lass." Conner said gruffly. "Look, I understand if ye don' wan' ta stay with us. But know tha' Murph and I can keep ye safe." He turned and climbed back onto the camper. He knew the Dixon's and the women would stay with him. Honestly, he didn't really care about the rest of them. He trained the binoculars to his eyes and tried to ignore the arguments going on behind him on the ground.

"We're staying, right?" Andrea asked Merle, her eyes looking to him for guidance. She had already figured Conn and Murph were something of the sort and she really didn't want to leave Aerin, but she knew she would follow Merle if he decided to go.

"Of course." Merle nodded, pulling her close. "I'm not exactly an angel, either."

"Have you killed men before, Merle?" She wondered, realizing that she didn't really know anything about this man she loved.

"Blondie, you have no idea the kind of man I used to be. I've killed. I've stolen. I've drank. I've done more drugs than you can even imagine. The person I was before all of this you wouldn't have recognized." He kissed her quickly, ignoring the concerned look on her face. They would have to talk about all that later. "I have to talk to Conner."

"I know." She kissed him and watched him walked away. Andrea walked over to where Carol was dishing stew into Styrofoam bowls. Without a word, she started helping her.

"These people make me sick." Carol hissed to her friend. "After everything they've done to keep them safe, they feel like they can judge them? Any of them?"

"I agree. It's not like we're still living in the same world." Andrea nodded. She ladled stew into a bowl. "Can you believe how Aerin just sewed him up? That was crazy."

"There's no way I could do that to someone I love." Her eyes darted off to where Daryl was standing with Sophia. She tried to imagine pulling a needle through his skin and almost lost it.

"You could if you had to." Andrea said, noticing where her friend's eyes were drawn to. "If it was gonna save his life."

"I hope so." She picked up two bowls and carried them over to Daryl and her daughter, dodging around where Lori was laying into Rick. She obviously wanted to get in their truck and take off right that very minute.

"Mama, is Mr. Murphy gonna be okay?" Sophia asked as she took her bowl, her big blue eyes staring up at her mother.

"Of course, baby. Miss Aerin fixed him up." She kissed Sophia's forehead and looked up at Daryl. He gulped at the look in her eyes. He took the stew from her and immediately began shoveling it into his mouth.

"Are you sticking?" He finally asked, voicing the only thing he had been worried about. He wasn't sure what he would do if she wanted to leave. His loyalty should lie with his brother, but he couldn't imagine not seeing the tiny woman every day.

"Of course." She nodded and shrugged. "They saved my life." With that, she walked off leaving him watching over Sophia. She fixed another bowl of stew and carried it inside the tent. Aerin was perched over Murphy's sleeping body, keeping watch.

"I brought you some food." Carol set the bowl next to the mattress.

"Thanks, Carol." Aerin muttered. She moved to the edge of the bed and picked up the bowl. She slowly spooned the stew into her mouth, her eyes on Murphy.

"He's gonna be okay, Aer." Carol dropped to her knees beside her friend and touched her arm softly. "You were a superhero fixing him."

"It's no different from any other day. At least I didn't have to dig a bullet out this time." She rubbed a hand across her eyes.

"Oh my God." Carol's eyes were wide in awe and horror. "You've done that?"

"More than once. My boys are always getting hurt." Aerin smiled softly at Murphy's sleeping form.

"Hey, Conn told us about them." Aerin sent her a questioning look. "About them being the Saints. Being hit men."

"Oh, great." Aerin sighed. She had heard the arguing outside but couldn't be bothered by it. Murphy was more important than whatever drama was going on out there. "They all mad? Or scared?"

"They're all ignorant fools." Carol leaned forward to hug her friend. "You three have been there for me since the first day. We're family now. I'm sticking with you guys no matter what."

"Thanks, Carol." Aerin smiled weakly at her friend.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch and make sure Murphy's okay." Carol offered. It was obvious that Aerin was dead on her feet, the stress of Murphy being hurt wearing on her.

"I think I will. Thanks, Carol. For everything." Aerin moved around and curled up on Murphy's good side. She pulled a blanket over them and rested her cheek against his flushed arm. Carol darted out to get a bowl of stew for herself and check on Sophia before she returned, sitting next to the bed in case Murphy woke up.

***TWD***BDS***

On top of the camper, Merle and Conner stood shoulder to shoulder facing away from the camp. They had been silent for the longest time with Merle unsure what to say. He felt guilty about Murphy being hurt and he knew he needed to reassure Conner that he wasn't leaving, but he didn't really want to bring it up. Conner was tense beside him and Merle didn't want to make it worse.

"Look, man. I'm sorry about Murphy." He finally said, figuring it was just better to get it out.

"'Tis no' ye're fault." Conner was quiet, the Irish thick in his voice tonight.

"I feel like it is." Merle ran his hand over his short hair and sighed. "I don't give a shit about the past, man. It's a new world. Me and Daryl weren't fuckin' angels before all this started."

"Aye. I figured as much." Conner smirked grimly at Merle. "Ye think they'll stay?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Merle shrugged. "Dale and Glenn will, I know. Short round has a serious case of hero worship with you." That drew a small laugh out of Conner.

"He's a good kid." Conner dug his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply.

"Your brother's gonna be ok. He's one tough motherfucker." Merle wasn't sure what to say. He knew he would be tore up if something happened to Daryl, even if he would never admit it to anyone.

"Aye. He's had worse." Conn peered through the binoculars again. "We have ta find someplace safe soon."

"I know." Merle nodded. "Maybe there's a farm or something around here we could hole up in."

"Aye. Let's scout it out on tha bikes tomorrow." Conn agreed, appreciating the change of conversation.

"Go be with your family. I've got this for now." Merle took the binoculars from Conner and shoved him down the ladder.

"Thanks, Merle." Conner hopped onto the ground and slipped into the tent without looking at anyone. Carol looked up when he entered and nodded at him before getting up and leaving the tent. Aerin was curled up next to Murphy, her hand gripping his bicep. He shook off his shoulder holster and slid onto the mattress behind her. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her body shake with tiny sobs. "Lass."

"I'm fine." She wiped her tears away, small sniffles escaping her.

"I know ye are." He rested his head on her back. He held her while she got her sorrow out and then kissed her softly when she was done. "I love ye. We both love ye."

"I love you too." She kissed his hand where it rested on her shoulder. They were both quiet in the night then, their thoughts centered on Murphy and the new dangers they faced in the horror show of a world they lived in now.


	8. Chapter 8

AN - The holidays kind of swayed me away from writing. Kids on holiday break are so distracting. I can't wait until they all start school again in the morning. Anyway, here's another chapter. For all of you who are following or have favorited my story, thank you so much. I appreciate everyone who reads anything that I put out. It's my form of stress release and it's nice to see someone else likes it. Feel free to review if you want. I love ideas and comments. Enjoy!

In the morning, Murphy woke up and tried to stretch his stiff body. He gasped when pain radiated across his chest. Aerin woke up and pressed him back down.

"You're hurt, Murphy. You need to rest." She examined his wounds and was glad to see that there didn't appear to be any infection.

"Love, I canna stay in this tent all day." He shook his head and gave her his sweetest smile as she wound white gauze around his chest. He knew she was worried about him, but he figured that this was probably one of the least threatening wounds he'd had over the years.

"You're as stubborn as an old mule, Murphy Macmanus." She secured his bandage and laid back down next to Conner, who was watching them both with an amused expression on his face.

"Aye, but ye love me anyway." He dropped a kiss on her forehead before he climbed out of the tent only feeling a little weak. He immediately sought out Merle who was helping Andrea open cans for breakfast.

"You're up!" Andrea grinned when she saw him. Her eyes flinched away from the white gauze circling his chest.

"Aye. Canna keep me down." Murphy smiled at her and put his hand on Merle's shoulder. "I want ta thank ye for gettin' me back ta camp."

"I'm sorry you got hurt in the first place, Murph." Merle said. "Shouda been more careful out there."

"'Tweren't yer fault." Murphy shook his head. "Stupid mistake."

"Coffee?" Andrea asked them both and at their nods she poured them both mugs. "Why don't you sit down, Murphy? I'll bring you breakfast."

"Thanks, Andrea." Murphy agreed and sank down into a camping chair. He stared around the area and was curious about the wary stares he was getting. Generally, people were very friendly towards him but this morning they seemed almost hostile.

"What tha fuck is goin' on, Merle?" Murphy asked, frowning into his cup of coffee. Everywhere he looked it seemed like there were hateful eyes looking his way.

"Oh, about that." Merle chuckled grimly as he sat down next to Murphy. "Conner sort of told them about you guys being hit men and all."

"Fuckin' great." Murphy swore. "Canna keep a fuckin' secret."

"We all kind of suspected something along those lines anyway. Ain't no way you're that good with those guns unless you've got actual experience."

"Aye. We have experience. Too fuckin' much o' it." Murphy ran a hand through his messy hair. "They all leavin'?"

"I doubt it. They judge us all but none of 'em got the balls to do it on their own. We're stuck with the sorry bastards." Merle snorted. "Too fuckin' bad Shane don't up and leave, though."

"Aye, yer righ' abou' tha'." Murphy laughed at Merle. "What's tha fuckin' plan? I know my brother has one."

"We were talking about scoutin' around, maybe seeing if there's a farm or something around we can hole up in." Merle said, sipping at his coffee. "Was gonna take the bikes out and see what's out there."

"Tha' migh' work." Murphy nodded, thinking about the idea.

"Someone's coming!" Jim hollered down from the top of Dale's camper. Murphy and Merle jumped up and against Andrea's protests they had climbed to the top of the camper before she could do anything about it. Murphy took the binoculars Jim held out and peered through them.

"It's a lass on a horse." He muttered, handing them to Merle.

"She don't look like a threat." Merle said. He handed the binoculars back to Jim.

"Best be careful, still." Murphy said, his hands reaching for his nonexistent guns. He cursed when he realized he had left them inside the tent.

"Here." Merle shoved a shotgun into Murphy's hand before he pulled his own pistol from his holster.

"Thanks." Murphy took it and aimed it at the girl. He watched through the sights as she reached under her vest for something, his finger on the trigger. He cursed and lowered the gun when she waved a white handkerchief at them. "Ye think she's alone?"

"I fuckin' hope so." Merle said and then called out to the girl when she was within hearing distance. "That's close enough, missy."

"I don't mean ya no harm." She raised her hands, showing them she wasn't holding a weapon.

"Are ye alone, lass?" Murphy called out, his eyes taking in the newcomer. She was maybe early twenties, short brown hair and very pretty. He wondered why she was riding alone when it was so dangerous these days.

"Yes." She called back. "Are you the one who got hurt at the pharmacy? I saw the blood on the glass."

"Aye." He nodded. It was obvious to anyone with the amount of gauze Aerin had wrapped around him. She must have thought he was gonna run marathons out here. "Do ye have a camp around here?"

"Yes. My family's farm." She had slowly been walking her horse closer to the camper as they hollered back and forth.

"Is it safe there?" Jim asked, finally lowering his shotgun.

"For now." She nodded. "How many of you are there?"

"Seventeen right now." Merle answered, his pistol still out. He didn't think the girl was dangerous, but you never knew. She could have men surrounding them right now and they'd be ambushed before they ever even knew. "How many on your farm?"

"Just four of us left." She moved closer. "Where are you headed?"

"Somewhere safe." Murphy gave a broad statement, as they really weren't headed for anything in particular.

"Looks like you could use it." She motioned to the bandages. "My daddy's got medical training if you need someone to look at that."

"My wife took care o' it." Murphy shrugged. "Thanks, though."

"Your choice." She tossed her head, her short brown hair ruffling around her face. "Our place is down this road a bit, mailbox says Greene." With that, she turned on her horse and galloped off. Murphy and Merle watched her leave, waiting until she was but a speck in the distance before they climbed off the camper. Murphy saw Aerin and Conner step out of the tent and walked over to them. She immediately starting messing with his bandages.

"I'm fine, lass." He grabbed her searching fingers and kissed her hand.

"You scared me, Murph. I thought you got scratched." She gently put her arms around him and rested her head on his good shoulder.

"No' goin' ta happen ta me, babe." He kissed the top of her head and looked at his brother. "We had a visitor this mornin'."

"Who?" Conn asked, giving his brother a quick hug before moving away to get a mug of coffee that Andrea was holding out for him.

"A lass on a horse. Merle's gonna tell everyone abou' her." Murphy said. He moved Aerin between him and Conner and put his arm around her shoulder. Conner held her hand on the other side.

"Alright, everyone!" Merle waved his hands to get everyone's attention. He explained the situation with them all and waited for the questions to start. Sometimes being a leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was still a novel idea that he had people looking to him for protection and answers. He caught his brother's eye and grimaced at the sardonic smile on Daryl's face. That prick was doing a good job of keeping out of the spotlight. Lucky bastard. At a soft touch on his arm, he glanced down at Andrea.

"What do you think?" She asked, her eyes so blue and so trusting when they looked at him. How the hell did he get in so deep with these people? He knew he would lay down his life for her and several other people surrounding him and he had no idea how that had even happened.

"I think we should check it out. It could be a good place to regroup. Figure our plan out." He said, his arm going around her. She pressed close against him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Whatever you think." She nodded, her head on his broad shoulder. He caught himself staring at her in wonder for just a moment. Never before had anyone trusted him so completely and Merle wondered what he had ever done in fucked up life to be blessed with someone like her.

"Did she seem trustworthy?" Rick asked, drawing Merle's attention away from Andrea.

"She seemed like a girl looking for some help." Merle said.

"She offered ta have her Da look at my gash." Murphy added.

"I just bet she did." Aerin mumbled. Murphy squeezed her shoulder and smiled. He loved it when she was jealous, even though they both knew she had no reason to be.

"I think we should just keep with our plan. Find somewhere of our own." Shane spoke up. "We've already got enough mouths to feed without worrying about four more. Might be best to just keep on heading west."

"Maybe we should check it out." Dale suggested. "Maybe just Merle, Conner, and Rick go out there first and see what the situation is."

"What about the rest of us?" Lori asked, her hands on her hips. Throughout the discussion, Carol had been inching closer to where Daryl was standing. She finally stood next to him.

"What do you think?" She asked, nudging his side with her elbow.

"Don't matter none to me." He shrugged and looked down at her. "We need someplace for the winter though. Unless they have a bunch of houses on this farm, it ain't gonna work for too long."

"You should say something." She said.

"Merle knows." Daryl looked at his brother.

"This farm might be okay for a few weeks, but we still need to find some real shelter for the winter." Merle was saying. Carol looked up at Daryl and smiled.

"Aye." Conner nodded. "Unless there's a lot o' houses, it willna work."

"He's right." Rick rubbed his jaw. "It's still worth a shot for a while. We can scout around while we're there and look for something better."

"Aye. Get these vehicles organized and stock supplies." Murphy spoke up.

"It sounds like a good plan." Daryl finally spoke up. "You better get going before we lose the whole damned day." With his words, everyone jumped into action. Conner, Merle and Rick gathered up what they'd need and took off in Rick's SUV. Dale and Jim returned to the top of his camper while Daryl and Murphy climbed onto theirs. The girls cleaned up the breakfast mess and then Aerin pulled Murphy's ruined clothes out of the camper. She threw them into the woods with a sad sigh. She went through so many clothes for these guys it was ridiculous.

"What do you think about this?" Carol asked as she and Aerin and Andrea were gathered around the open door of their new camper. She knew all three of them were dying to go through their new stuff, but this was definitely not the time.

"I don't really care." Andrea shrugged. "Whatever Merle wants. He'll keep us safe."

"Do you think there's anything out there still?" Aerin leaned against the camper and rolled her head back and forth to look at her friends. "You think there's a way out of this?"

"No." Andrea said. Her voice had an edge of finality to it. "It's all gone. The government, the military."

"Yeah, we would have heard something by now." Carol agreed. She ran her fingers through her still too short hair. "I think we're on our own."

"Yeah." Aerin nodded glumly, her eyes closed. "I think so, too."

"What's wrong with you today, Aer?" Andrea asked, a little worried. She was usually the most upbeat of all the girls, but today Aerin was down. It was a rare sight to see.

"I was so scared last night." She sighed, her hands fidgeting with her hair. "I thought he had been scratched and that was it. We were gonna have to put him down." She couldn't stop the tears.

"But he didn't." Carol stepped forward and put her arms around Aerin. "He's okay."

"They're always getting hurt or shot and I always fix it. Whatever needs to be done, I do it. It's just the way it is." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "But I can't fix a bite or scratch. There's no coming back from that. This world is so much more dangerous. I think it's just starting to dawn on me how much peril we're all in."

"Our guys are the strongest men out here. All four of them." Andrea caught Carol's eye and smiled at her shaking her head. "The Dixon's and Macmanus' are a force to be reckoned with."

"Two rednecks and two hit men. My apocalypse dream team." Aerin tried to smile through her tears. All the girls laughed at her joke.

"I never would have even wasted a look on Merle before all this." Andrea said, leaning against the camper next to Aerin. "Don't get me wrong, I miss my pre-zombie life. But I don't think I could give Merle up if I had to."

"You guys are good together." Aerin smiled at her. "You tone him down."

"I try my best. He seems more mellow now so that's a good thing, but I can see the old Merle seething under the surface some days fighting to come out." Andrea smiled. "He's a hothead."

"They all are." Carol said. "Even Daryl. I know there's fire under that cool exterior. He plays it all aloof and unemotional, but there's gotta be more to him than that."

"I wish you'd just get with him already. We could be sisters." Andrea nudged Carol.

"We already are." She smiled at Andrea and Aerin and the three embraced. Aerin was so grateful that she had been blessed with these two at the end of the world. She had her boys and now she had her girls to keep her sane.

***TWD***BDS***

Conner was silent as he drove them to the farm. Merle and Rick followed his lead, neither uttering a word. All three were buried in thoughts that were too heavy for words. Conner almost missed the driveway and had to back up a bit before turning down the winding lane.

"This it?" Merle asked when they saw a two-story farmhouse loom ahead of them. There were several barns and outbuildings around, but no fence anywhere.

"I guess so." Rick said, his eyes scanning the perimeter. "It's not very secure."

"No." Conner agreed. He stopped the SUV and tossed the keys on the floorboard. No one made a move to get out. All three were smart enough to get a lay of the land first. Finally, a tall girl stepped out onto the porch and waved at them. "That tha lass?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." Merle got out of the truck and they all slowly walked towards the house, still cautious.

"Where's the rest of you?" She asked, looking towards the lane as if waiting for the campers to pull up.

"Waitin' 'till we see if it's safe." Conner spoke up, his eyes watchful.

"Oh, it's safe enough." Maggie spread her arms out. "No gun."

"We'll see." Merle said. "Who's in charge here?"

"My daddy. Hershel. I'll get him." She turned into the house. They watched when she came back out with an older white haired man.

"You in charge?" Rick asked.

"It's my farm. Name's Hershel Greene." He waited until they had all introduced themselves.

"What's yer story?" Conner asked, finally feeling comfortable enough to take his hand off the butt of his gun.

"When the dead rose, we stayed on the farm. We started out with twelve of us. All family and close friends from church. Walkers have taken us down to four. It's just me and my daughter's and the wife of my farmhand. Her husband and another hand went to town a few weeks ago and never came back. I don't really want to rely on stranger's help but there's not enough of us left to protect this farm anymore. It's only a matter of time before they overtake us."

"I'm sorry for your losses." Rick said politely.

"We've all had losses these days." Hershel nodded at Rick. "Some more than others it seems. How many are you?"

"We have seventeen of us. Nine men, six women and two children. We started out at a rock quarry near Atlanta. Got overrun yesterday and lost a lot of people, had to run." Merle explained.

"We don't have a lot of room in the house, but we would appreciate the help protecting the farm." Hershel extended the offer. "We have running water, fresh milk and eggs. Working showers and a generator. I have medical training. That's about all I can offer you. I know it's not much." He watched the three men talk amongst themselves.

"We'll stay for a while. But we've gotta be honest with ya, old man. We're aimin' to find someplace to hole up for the winter. Somewhere with four walls and a roof big enough for all our people. Tents ain't gonna cut it come November."

"I understand." Hershel nodded. He couldn't blame these folks. He had been thinking about finding somewhere more secure for his girls. He loved his farm, but it was a lot to keep up and protect and he was the only man left. If the dead or humans wanted his farm or his daughters, there wasn't a whole lot he could do to stop them.

"We'll go get our people. Get settled in before nightfall." Rick said and walked back to the SUV. He got in the backseat and looked around, seeing wide open spaces that would be way too easy for walkers to overtake. Conner and Merle both climbed in.

"What do you think?" Merle asked as Conner turned the SUV around.

"He seems genuine." Conner shrugged.

"This place is dangerous." Rick spoke up. "Too much space and not enough fences. We're gonna need to keep watch twenty four hours a day."

"We'll have to talk to the old man about putting up some fences if we aim to stay very long." Merle agreed with Rick. "It is pretty dangerous."

"He said runnin' water, did ye hear tha'?" Conner said and grinned at Merle.

"Yeah, I heard." Merle nodded. "I could use a shower."

"We all can." Rick said. He wasn't one hundred percent on board with this whole farm thing, but he knew that staying on the road wasn't good for anyone. Being cooped up in a car with Lori day in and day out would be too much for their fragile relationship. Things with her were very tense ever since he found them at the quarry. Lori was acting like they had divorced and he was trying to push himself back on her and Rick was confused about the whole situation. He thought that maybe Shane had something to do with it all, but so far he had no proof. He hoped that would all change soon. He really just wanted his family back together and a safe place for them to live in. Rick Grimes was a simple man and he had simple needs. Hopefully the farm would be what they were all looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"Carl!" Sophia hissed as her friend wandered deeper into the woods. "We're not supposed to be this far!" She sighed and cautiously followed him when he kept tearing through the woods.

"Go back, Sophia!" Carl yelled. "I don't want you around anyway!"

"Carl Grimes, I'm gonna tell your mom!" Sophia threatened, her hand digging out the small knife Mr. Daryl had given her. She was nervous being this far away from her mom and Mr. Daryl. They had both told her to never stray far from the farmhouse.

"Like she cares." Carl scoffed. "She's too busy worrying about Shane and my dad to even notice me."

"Carl, we have to go back!" Sophia hissed at Carl. Her ears were now attuned to her surroundings thanks to all the training Daryl had been giving her since they'd been at the farm. She stiffened when she heard a faint rustling off to her left and grabbed at Carl's shirt to get him to stop. He jerked out of her grip and sprinted away. As the rustling grew louder, she slowly turned around. A walker was shuffling along through the woods. Sophia stood completely still, not making a sound. Mr. Daryl had told her that they were attracted to noise so she knew not to make any. Her watchful eyes darted away from the walker to glance back in the direction Carl had run off to. He was long gone. What a stupid, stupid boy. She tried to get her shaking hands under control and slowly looked back at the walker.

It had taken notice of her and was slowly moving her way, its grizzled hands clenching at the air in front of it, it's gaping jaw snapping. With a strangled groan, Sophia turned and ran back in the direction of the farm. She knew that it was away from her friend, but it wasn't her fault he had been stupid enough to run off. She raced as fast as her legs could carry her. She screamed shrilly when the walker grabbed her shirt in the back and knocked her down. Rolling over quickly, she put one hand on its throat to keep its mouth away as she fumbled with her knife in her other hand. With every bit of strength she had, she jammed the knife into the walker's milky white eye and dug it in as far as it would go. Her eyes closed as black blood and rotting walker bits rained down on her. The walker stilled over her and Sophia gagged at the stench.

"Sophia!" She heard Mr. Daryl shouting for her and pushed the walker's body off. Shakily getting to her feet, she reached down to the walker's head and grasped her knife. With a sickening slurp, she pulled it free and wiped it clean on her pants. Mr. Daryl and Mr. Conner crashed through the trees and stopped short when they saw Sophia standing there over the walker. She looked up at with Mr. Daryl with anguished eyes and raced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He awkwardly held her close to him, not really sure what was appropriate. At Daryl's questioning look, Conner moved over to the walker and checked it out.

"Dead." He frowned. "Lass, what are ye doin' out here?"

"Carl's gone. I was trying to get him to come back when that... thing came out of the woods. Carl took off and it chased me." She was shaking now against Mr. Daryl's chest.

"He just left you out here with that?" Daryl snarled, his face a mask of rage. Sophia only nodded against his chest. She knew she should probably let him go, but she felt good knowing that he would protect her if anything else came out of the woods.

"Ye have ta find him." Conner sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Should just leave him out there." Daryl stood up, picking Sophia up with him. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. Seeing her standing over that walker had really scared him. "Stupid ass kid."

"He was just mad." Sophia sniffled into his shoulder. She squeezed her arms tight around his neck as he carried her out of the woods, Conner keeping watch beside them. Carol and Aerin were hanging laundry up near the camper when they came out of the woods. He knew Carol would notice him immediately. Seemed like they were always watching each other. Daryl grimaced at her shriek when she saw Sophia bundled in his arms and braced himself as she flew across the small clearing.

"Sophia." She whimpered, her hands trying to get at her daughter. "Oh my god, baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mama." Sophia moved into her mother's arms as soon as Daryl let her down. They held each other, tears falling freely and Daryl had never felt more uncomfortable than he did when Carol looked up at him with scared, tear filled eyes. He wanted to solve all of the world's problems for her when she looked like that.

"What the hell happened?" Aerin asked, moving into Conner's open arms. She stared down at Carol and Sophia and knew how scared Carol must be. Sophia was a mess.

"Carl took off." Sophia tried to stand up. "I killed a walker."

"What?" Carol gasped, pulling Sophia closer. "How?"

"I stabbed it with my knife." Sophia pulled the knife from her pocket and looked up at Daryl with eyes harder than any little girl should have. "Right in the eye, Mr. Daryl. Just like you told me."

"Good girl." He smiled down at her, pride shining in his eyes.

"You taught her how to kill?" Carol stared at him. He wasn't sure what to make of the look in her eyes. He backed up quickly, his arms out in front of him defensively. He glanced over at Conner and growled when he saw his friend laughing at him.

"I figured she needed to know." He finally said. He grunted when she threw herself at him and closed his eyes when her body settled against his. This was what he had been thinking about for weeks, her body pressed close to his. He could feel her heart thudding against his chest and her soft curves rubbing him in all the right places. He hoped his stupid body could control itself and not react to her in this situation. This wasn't the time or the place.

"You saved my baby girl." Carol said into his neck. He could feel more tears soaking through the collar of his shirt. What was with these women crying on him? He clumsily put his arms around her and patted her back.

"It wasn't nothing." He mumbled.

"Mr. Daryl, you have to go find Carl." Sophia wiped some blood off her face and leaned away from Aerin, who had moved in to hug her. "I'll help you."

"No, you won't." Carol slowly backed away from Daryl, looking everywhere but at his face. She knew she had been too forward throwing herself at him. She should have shown some restraint. She gathered her daughter up close and hustled her to the camper. "You need to get cleaned up."

"I can help Mr. Daryl track him. I know where he went." Sophia struggled between her mother and Aerin. Daryl and Conner watched her walk away with amused faces.

"Yer doin' righ' by tha' little lassie, Daryl." Conner muttered to his friend as they moved off in tandem to find Rick and Lori.

"I'm tryin'." Daryl adjusted his crossbow over his back. "She's a good kid."

"Aye." Conner smiled. "When ye gonna do righ' by her mama?" He laughed at the shocked look Daryl threw his way.

"Mind your own fuckin' business." He growled and shoved his way into the house. Lori had taken to sitting in the farmhouse like a fucking high queen. He glanced through the rooms until he saw her sitting in a recliner with her feet up. She was reading a magazine, a glass of sweet tea at her side. She looked up at them and Daryl wanted to roll his eyes at the languid look she gave him and Conner.

"Ye know where Rick is?" Conner asked, his hand on Daryl's chest with a warning. He knew Daryl couldn't stand Lori. Hardly anyone could these days.

"I think he's working on the generator with Hershel." Lori smiled, her hand brushing across her throat. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you know where your boy is?" Daryl couldn't help himself. He knew she rarely watched her son, always foisting the responsibility off on someone else.

"Oh, I told him to go and play with Sophia." She shrugged and waved her hand in the direction of the door. "Get him out of my hair for a bit."

"He took off in the woods, almost got Sophia killed. Now he's gone." Daryl hissed out, rage clouding his vision. "You just sit there, Olive Oyl. I'll find your bratty kid." With that, Daryl stormed outside.

"What's he talking about, Conner?" Lori pushed herself up from the chair.

"Carl took off in tha woods an' Sophia followed him. When they saw a walker, he took off an' left Sophia there. She had ta put it down. Luckily, Daryl taught her how ta protect herself." Conner held his hands up to stop her approach and turned to follow Daryl. Lori had started out as a really nice lady, but everything had changed when they settled at the farm. He walked out and found Daryl, Rick, and Herschel hurrying his way.

"I'll track him." Daryl said, grabbing his gun from the back of his pants and checking the clip. "Me and Conn will have him back by dinner."

"Are you sure you can find him?" Rick asked, his eyes scared. Daryl just gave him a look.

"I can track anything." Daryl stuck the gun back in his pants and stalked back towards the camper.

"Ye better check on yer wife." Conner put a hand on Rick's shoulder. "He'll be home soon." Rick nodded and walked away. Conner turned and followed Daryl. He stood uncertainly in the doorway of the camper. Sophia was fighting her mother at the sink.

"Mom! I'm fine!" Sophia finally shoved the washrag away from her face. "I want to help find him!"

"You almost died, Sophia." Carol sighed, running her hands over her short gray hair.

"I didn't. Mr. Daryl taught me how to survive. I can take care of myself." Sophia almost shouted. She never spoke to her mother this way, but she was really worried about Carl. He was just a stupid boy, but he was her only friend out here.

"Sophia!" Daryl exclaimed without even thinking about it. "You best listen to your mother."

"Yes, Mr. Daryl." Sophia flopped onto the couch and pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. Daryl knelt in front of her, his hand on her knee.

"I'll bring him back." He said gently. At her nod, he squeezed her knee and stood up. "Be nice to your mom. You almost died today. Let her coddle ya a little." When she finally nodded, he looked over at Carol.

"Stay safe." She whispered to him, a guarded look in her eye.

"Always." He nodded and with one last long look he walked out of the camper. He waited while Conner said goodbye to Aerin and then they were off.

"I don't know why it always has to be our guys." Aerin said a few hours later. She angrily hung a pair of pants on the line. Andrea and Amy had just returned from the pond with another load of wet clothes.

"They're in charge." Carol shrugged and grabbed a shirt. "They'll both be back and you know it."

"I know. It just pisses me off that we're out here busting our ass every day and she's sitting up there in the house like fucking Cleopatra on the throne." Aerin angrily snapped a towel out.

"She's been sick lately." Carol said gently.

"Her bratty kid almost got Sophia killed. You can be mad if you want." Aerin glanced over at Carol before grabbing another towel.

"I'm mad." Carol said quietly. "I feel sorry for her though, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Aerin stopped and took a long sip from her bottle of water.

"She thought her husband was dead, so she hooked up with his best friend. Then Rick turns back up and she'd got all this guilt." Carol shrugged. "I just feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, well maybe she should have held out for longer than a few weeks. God forbid, but if something happened to Conn or Murph I'd never look at another man again. That would be it for me." Aerin set the bottle on the table and turned back to her laundry. At her friend's frown, she stopped and put a hand on Carol's shoulder.

"I didn't even wait a day before I was looking at Daryl like he was the last ice cream sandwich on earth." Carol said quietly.

"Were you in love with that bastard, Ed?" Aerin asked. "Was he your whole world?"

"Hell fucking no." Carol stated vehemently. Aerin laughed at her friend swearing. Obviously hanging around Aerin had broadened her vocabulary. They both laughed and continued on with the laundry. They were talking to each other when they heard a nervous throat clearing behind them. Aerin whirled around, her hand on her gun. She was surprised to see Maggie standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Maggie." Aerin greeted. She had liked the farmer's daughter instantly, the same as with Carol and Andrea.

"Ya'll have got to do something with that woman." Maggie said, her eyes darting back over to the house.

"She isn't our responsibility. Sorry, Maggie." Carol shot Maggie a sheepish look and grabbed a sheet.

"What's her problem now?" Aerin asked. "Did she run out of fresh reading material?"

"I'm not her damn servant." Maggie threw her hands up in the air and stormed around the clearing. "Can I have some more to drink? Do you have anything else to eat? Are there some other magazines around here? I swear, I'm gonna knock her block off." At a laugh from on top of the camper, she glared up at Glenn.

"Sorry." He mumbled and backed away out of sight. With a glare, she plopped down on the picnic table Herschel had given them.

"I'm about ready to move out here with you." She sighed, her hands running through her short brown hair.

"You're welcome any time." Carol smiled gently at the younger girl.

"She acts like Rick's the damn president and she's the first lady."' Maggie continued to grouse. Carol and Aerin watched her with amused looks as they continued on with the laundry.

"Car coming!" Dale hollered from the top of his camper. He had watch of the road.

"It's about damn time." Aerin grumbled, hanging the last shirt on the line.

"Is it Merle?" Andrea called, rushing up from the pond. She dropped the last basket at Aerin's feet and laughed when Aerin kicked it.

"Does it ever fucking end?" Aerin rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be up here than with dishpan hands in the water." Andrea slanted an eyebrow at Aerin.

"Not my fault you drew the short straw." Aerin shrugged and turned to watch as Murphy parked the Armada. She hurried over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love." He laughed against her neck.

"Good." She kissed him quickly and backed up. Merle was kissing Andrea on the passenger side and everyone else was gathering around.

"Where's Conn?" Murphy asked as he moved to unhook the trailer from the Armada.

"He's in the woods with Daryl." Carol spoke up. "Carl ran off and left my Sophia with a walker."

"Is she alright?" Merle whirled around, his eyes darting around looking for the little girl.

"Yeah. Your brother taught her well." Carol smiled broadly. It was plain to everyone standing there how much she loved Daryl. "She killed the walker."

"She shouln' had ta do tha'." Murphy shook his head, looking around for Rick and Lori. "Was tha high queen even watchin' her kid?"

"I doubt it. She's too busy catching up on the current events." Maggie scoffed. "Reading Vogue and People."

"Where's Shane?" Dale asked, as he meandered over. He had left the camper watch to Jim. "Didn't he go with you guys?"

"He got a new car." Merle sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Or, he won'." Murphy shrugged with a smile at Merle.

"He'll be back." Merle said. "Not like we're gonna get rid of that squirrely bastard that easily."

"Aye. Yer probably righ'." Murphy nodded grimly. He turned to Aerin. "How long they been out, lass?"

"About six loads of laundry, I'd say." Aerin guessed. At Murphy's pointed look, she sighed. "Probably four hours."

"Can ye track 'em?" Murphy looked over at Merle.

"If I have to." Merle grabbed his rifle from the front seat of the Armada and tossed it over with shoulder. With one hand, he pulled Andrea over to him. "There's lots of food and medicine in the Armada. You girls go through it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok." She nodded, her hands framing his stubbled face. "Stay safe, yeah?"

"You know I will." Merle kissed her with everything he had. "I love you, Blondie."

"I love you too." She watched him grab another gun from the weapons tent and follow Murphy into the woods. With a sad sigh, she turned to Aerin and Carol. They were already trudging to the Armada. The work never ended.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Daryl dropped down onto his haunches and examined something on the ground. Conner eyed the woods warily, his gun at the ready. He wasn't sure how Daryl made anything out of whatever it was he saw in the dirt and leaves, but he was glad the redneck knew how to do it.

"Ye see anything'?" He whispered.

"He's heading this way." Daryl pointed. "He ain't alone though."

"Walkers?" Conner asked. He groaned at Daryl's negative head shake. "Humans?"

"Looks like three of them. Following him." Daryl pointed south. "He's headed this way." He took off cautiously with Conn following.

"What tha hell is wrong with tha' stupid fuckin' kid?" Conn wondered.

"No parental guidance, I guess." Daryl replied, his eyes on the trail. "Mom's too busy fuckin' anything that moves and Rick's still fucked up from before."

"She has no business havin' a kid." Conner said, his eyes darting left and right.

"Ain't that the truth." Daryl muttered. He couldn't stand Lori. She was a shitty mother and Daryl had seen enough shitty mothers to last a lifetime.

"Ye ever regret lettin' them come with us?" Conn asked.

"Not my decision." Daryl said.

"It was all of ours. We're a team, Dixon." Conner pointed out.

"Nah, you and your brother and Merle are the leaders of this team." Daryl's eyes scanned around them. Seeing something, he headed that way. "I'm just helping out."

"Yer as much a leader of tha team as we are." Conner said, knowing his words were going to be met with derision.

"I ain't no leader." Daryl shook his head. "I just do what needs to be done."

"Ye feed us and protect ever'one." Conner frowned. "Ye do no' think tha' is leadin'?"

"Look, man. I have no problem doing what I have to do for the group. I hunt because it's what I'm good at. I protect because it's what needs to be done. But when it comes to decisions, I want no fuckin' part of it." Daryl turned and stared at Conner, already tired of this conversation.

"Aye, mate." Conner finally nodded. Daryl turned back around and Conner followed him. It was obvious that Daryl had no idea how important he was to the group. He and Murph and Merle were the vocal leaders, but it was Daryl who was the one who got them all into motion. Who generally ended up making the final decision when the others were caught up arguing. Conner didn't know what to do to make Daryl see all that.

"Are we close?" Conn asked when Daryl hunkered down again.

"There was a struggle." Daryl touched the grass and shook his head. This stupid kid was gonna be the death of him. "They took him."

"Fuckin' hell." Conner groaned and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "What do we do now?"

"We get him back." Daryl rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm beating the fuck out of him when we get him."

"Aye, he needs it." Conner agreed. "Someone needs ta keep him in line."

"He could have killed Sophia with his bullshit." Daryl glowered. Conner almost felt sorry for Carl when they found him. He had never seen Daryl so pissed before.

"Ye taught her too well for tha'." Conn said, eyeing his friend. "It's almost like she's yers." At Daryl's grumble he decided to quiet down and give Daryl some space. After another hour of walking through the woods, Daryl stopped them. He put his finger over his lips and pointed through the woods. Conner could just see the men standing around something on the ground. He closed his eyes when he could finally see it was Carl. He was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Follow my lead." Conner muttered and palmed his guns. Daryl nodded and sighted his crossbow on one of the men. Conner walked towards them, making plenty of noise. "Hello up there!"

"Stop right there, friend!" One of the men called back, pointing his rifle at Conner.

"We havena seen anyone new for weeks, mate. Aye, it's good ta see some human faces." Conner ignored the gun and walked into the clearing, Daryl right behind him. He knew he was taking a chance, but he didn't know what else to do.

"What the hell you doing down here in Georgia, mick?" The fatter one sneered. "There sure ain't no leprechauns down here."

"Aye, ye'd be righ' abou' tha'." Conn nodded, throwing the accent on thick. "Ye got a camp aroun' here?"

"What's with your friend?" One of the men asked, aiming his gun at Daryl. "He a mute? He best put that bow down quick."

"Do no' worry abou' him. He's alrigh'." Conn moved in closer. "He won' shoot."

"He's making me nervous, Dave." The guy with the rifle growled.

"So, ye got a camp aroun' here?" Conner asked again.

"Yeah, up the road a ways." Dave grudgingly nodded. "Do you?"

"We did." Conner nodded, deciding to try a different tactic. He was curious what these mens true motivation's were. "We lost our girls ou' here a few weeks ago."

"Girls?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow. Conner wanted to vomit when he could see the interest flaring in the man's hard eyes. "Where they at?"

"Not sure." Conn shook his head and looked at his feet, trying to appear mournful. "We go' separated and been lookin' for them ever since."

"So, they're out here somewhere?" The fat one asked, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Aye." He nodded with a forced frown. "Hope they're still alive ou' here."

"I'm sure they'll turn up." Dave said, his mind already trying to figure out how they could get rid of these two and hunt down those girls. "How'd you get separated? Shufflers?"

"No. Humans." And before any of the men could move, Conner shot the man with the rifle in the leg and Daryl had fired a bolt into Dave's head. The third guy started running away.

"Got it." Daryl flung his bow across his back and took off into the woods. Conner holstered his gun and looked down at Carl who was struggling in his bonds, tears streaming down his face. Without a word, he untied the boy. The whole time rifle guy was screaming obscenities behind him.

"What the fuck, man? You just fucking killed Dave." He was rolling around on the ground, hands grasping his thigh where blood was gushing out.

"It migh' be best if ye shut tha fuck up." Conner knelt down beside him and grabbed a dirty bandana from the guys pocket. He tied it around the man's leg and stepped back.

"We didn't do nothin' to you guys." Rifle guy just wouldn't shut up. He kept crying and screaming. Conner took his gun back out and scratched his forehead with it.

"Wha' do ye call this kid then, huh?" Conn asked. "Now, I'm no' a bettin' man, but I think ye had plans for this one."

"He's Dave's kid. He wouldn't stay with us so Dave tied him up." Rifle guy gasped out. "For safety."

"Ye best stop lying, mate." Conner reared back and kicked the man in his shot leg. "Tha' makes my trigger finger real jumpy."

"I swear, I'm telling the truth." The man cried, tears falling from his eyes in copious amounts.

"Fuckin' hell, ye are." Conner shook his head and raised his guns at a rustling in the woods. He breathed a sigh of relief when Daryl pushed the runaway at the rifle guy.

"This little fuck didn't get far." Daryl walked over and put his booted foot down on Dave's head. Grasping his bolt, he yanked it out and wiped it on rifle guy's shirt. Rifle guy shrieked like a little girl when Daryl got close to him. Reloading his bow, he looked up at Conner. "What are we doing with these fucks?"

"Takin' them back. See what they know." Conner decided. He didn't like the idea of them being anywhere around Aerin and the other girls, but once again that was the only option.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded in agreement. "Probably more of them sick bastards around here somewhere."

"Is Sophia okay?" Carl finally asked in a very small voice. Daryl whirled on him, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, you little prick." Daryl shook him, red clouding his vision. "You left her out there to die!"

"I was scared." Carl whimpered, tears welling up in his scared eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Daryl."

"Daryl, calm down." Conner grabbed Carl away from the angry redneck and dropped him to his feet. "Ye can handle it later. Let's get these fucks back ta camp."

"Yeah, alright." Daryl sighed and hauled rifle guy to his feet. "Start walking, dipshit."

"I'm fucking injured here, man." Rifle guy wailed as Daryl pointed his bow into the man's back.

"We only need one. I'll kill you right here, you sick fuck." Daryl prodded him along, his bow pressing painfully into his back. Conner grabbed the other one and followed Daryl.

"Ye best stay close." He warned Carl and they set off through the woods.

***TWD***BDS***

Merle and Murphy were slowly walking through the woods, Merle trying to figure out which way their brothers had gone. He could track, but he wasn't nearly as good as his baby brother. Daryl had always thrived in the woods, alone with only his bow for company. Merle was more social and had snuck out to town every chance he got. He had appreciated a cold beer and a hot woman much more than trees and wildlife.

"Rick better get his fuckin' kid in line." Murphy grunted behind him. "This is fuckin' ridiculous."

"Yep." Merle nodded. "Better get his wife in line, too."

"Aye." Murphy agreed. "Or maybe Shane can ge' her in line."

"Might work better." Merle chuckled.

"Rick obviously canna handle her." Murphy rolled his eyes and glanced over at Merle when he grunted in agreement. The older man scratched at his chin and pointed towards a copse of trees.

"This way, I think." Merle set off and Murphy followed him. When they heard movement at their left, they both ducked behind a couple of trees.

"Walkers." Murphy hissed, pointing at three stumbling their way. "Kill them?"

"Might as well." Merle sighed and palmed his long hunting knife. He stalked out from the tree, conscious of Murphy doing the same beside him. He grasped the largest walker and stuck his knife up and into the guys chin. With a quick jerk, it stopped moving and Merle pulled his knife out. He turned and glared at the woman heading his way.

"I got her." Murphy said, coming up behind her and stabbing her in the ear with his own knife.

"Thanks." Merle nodded and wiped his knife off on the woman's dress.

"Aye." Murphy leaned down and patted the bodies, checking for anything useful. Finding a pack of smokes in the man's front pocket, he held them up for Merle to see.

"Got a lighter?" Merle asked.

"Aye." Murphy dug his zippo out of his pocket and lit two cigarettes. He handed one to Merle and they both sucked on them, drawing the nicotine into their lungs.

"Damn, that's good." Merle said. "I miss my smokes."

"They're gettin' harder and harder ta come by." Murphy nodded.

"Fuck man, we need to knock over a damn cigarette factory or some shit." Merle joked. He stuck his knife back through his belt and motioned Murphy to follow him again.

"Aye, that's righ'." Murphy chuckled, following Merle. "Ye think we're goin' ta find them?"

"I fuckin' hope so." Merle said, his eyes scanning the trees around them. Way up in the distance, he thought he saw a flash of movement. With a wave of his hand, he and Murphy were ducking behind two large trees. They crouched and listened. The footsteps didn't sound like walkers, but humans were a bigger threat in Merle's eyes.

"I'm bleeding out, you fucks. We better get there soon." Merle and Murphy locked eyes when they heard a voice.

"If ye don' shut tha fuck up, ye'll be dead 'fore we get there. I'll shoot ye my fuckin' self." At the Irish accent, Merle and Murphy stood up.

"'Tis Conner." Murphy whispered.

"Daryl?" Merle called out in a low voice. "Conn?"

"Merle, that you?" His brother called out.

"Yeah, don't shoot." Merle and Murphy stepped out and got a good look at their brothers. He eyed the two prisoners and vaguely noted that Carl was standing behind Conner. "What do we have here?"

"These two fucks had Carl." Daryl nudged the fat one in the head with his bow. He rolled his eyes when rifle guy cried out.

"Ye really fucked up this time, lad." Murphy shook his head at Carl.

"I know." He gulped thickly. He watched with scared eyes as Merle grasped the fat guy's arm.

"What were you gonna do with the boy, dumbass?" Merle asked, his fingers digging painfully.

"Nothin'." Rifle guy gasped. "We weren't gonna do nothin'."

"What did I tell ye abou' lyin', mate?" Conner asked, pointing his gun at the guy. "I'll shoot yer other leg and leave ye out here for tha walkers." Rifle guy wisely shut up and kept limping along.

"What about this one?" Merle looked at the third guy. "What's his story?"

"Don't know." Daryl shrugged. "He hasn't said much. He took off when I killed their leader. Had to chase him down."

Merle eyed his brother at the admittance of the killing. "You killed someone?"

"Don't even start with me." Daryl rolled his eyes and kept walking, not needing or wanting his brother's concern. "I do what needs to be done."

"Ok." Merle finally nodded. "Let's get these assholes back."

***TWD***BDS***

Andrea grabbed her make-up bag from the bedroom of the camper and joined Aerin and Carol up front. She sat down in a recliner and glared over at her friends. "How far could that kid really have gotten?"

"He was probably scared, Andrea." Carol cradled her mug of hot tea in both of her hands as she looked over at her friend who was getting fingernail polish out of the pink bag. "Are you really painting your nails?"

"What else am I supposed to do while I wait for Merle to get back?" She shrugged and propped her foot up on the edge of the recliner.

"What colors you got?" Aerin asked, grabbing the bag Andrea had set down. She riffled through it and picked out a green that she knew would match her eyes.

"You two just amaze me." Carol shook her head in amusement at her friends. "It's the end of the world and you guys are worried about your nails?"

"Just because the dead are walking around, Carol, doesn't mean that we can't look amazing while we fight for our lives." Andrea grinned at her friend as she painted her toes. "You should do yours."

"I'm okay." Carol shook her head. "I'm not really the nail polish kind of person."

"You could be." Aerin pointed out. She blew on her freshly painted nails and admired how they looked.

"Where's Amy tonight, Andrea?" Carol deftly changed the subject.

"I think she's on watch with T-Dog." Andrea pointed to the roof of the camper.

"They've been spending a lot of time together these days." Aerin said. "I think Amy has a crush."

"I doubt it." Andrea shook her head. "She's too much of a flirt for all that. Amy isn't exactly into monogamy."

"Neither was I until I met Conn and Murph." Aerin said, switching to her other hand. "Sometimes, Andrea, all it takes is the right person."

"We'll see." Andrea dabbed some nail polish off of her big toe and glanced out the window. It was dark outside and she was really starting to worry about Merle.

"They're fine, Andrea." Carol said. "They'll be back as soon as they find Carl."

"I don't know why that kid took off today anyway." Andrea shook her head. "His mother really needs to take him in hand."

"He probably took off because of her." Aerin said. "All she does is play Rick and Shane against each other and demand things. I don't know what happened to her since Rick showed up, but she's a completely different person."

"She's confused." Carol sipped her tea. "I think maybe she wants to try out the Macmanus lifestyle."

"What?" Aerin pinned her gaze on Carol. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think that maybe she wants Shane and Rick together. At the same time." Carol explained, her face blushing a little.

"Maybe she's not as crazy as I thought, then." Aerin laughed. "Two men are better than one."

"That's just gross." Andrea wrinkled her nose. "Shane? Have you seen the size of his earlobes? I mean, they're bigger than his ears."

"They are pretty big." Aerin laughed.

"You two are horrible." Carol shook her head.

"Like you haven't been thinking the same things." Andrea slanted an eyebrow at her friend. "Or maybe you've just been too busy thinking about a certain Dixon and all his manly parts."

"I think you're on to something, Andrea." Aerin grinned. "Her eyes have been clouded by Daryl Dixon and his mighty bow."

"He is sexy with that bow and you both know it." Carol giggled.

"He doesn't have that Irish charm, you know, but he's ok." Aerin shrugged.

"I prefer the older brother." Andrea laughed. The thought of Merle made her look out the window again. "I would prefer it even more if he would get his ass home."

"It won't be long." Aerin went to work on her toes.

"Aren't you worried?" Andrea frowned across the camper at Aerin. "Both of your boys are out there, you know."

"I don't think you have any idea how many nights I have spent at home waiting on them to get home, worrying about whether or not they're hurt or bleeding somewhere. This whole thing, being out in the woods with walkers, doesn't make me worried about all. It's nice to think that there's no one out there shooting back at them for once." Aerin rambled, all while painting her toes. She looked up and caught Andrea and Carol staring at her. "What?"

"Did they get hurt a lot?" Carol asked.

"More than I was comfortable with." Aerin shrugged. "Conner always came up with some kind of plan and he and Murphy would fight about it but Murph would end up going along with it. It never turned out as well as Conner expected it to."

"So, they got shot?" Andrea wondered.

"If you ever had the pleasure of seeing them naked, you could play connect the dots with their scars from bullet wounds." Aerin shook her head.

"The pleasure?" Carol giggled.

"Oh, it's a pleasure. Trust me." Aerin laughed. She screwed the cap back on her nail polish and handed it to Andrea. Talking about Conner and Murphy was starting to get her worried now. She got up and carefully walked over to the door of the camper, making sure to keep her toes away from the carpet. Pulling open the door, she peered past the barely glowing campfire and out into the murky night. "I don't see anyone out there."

"They'll be back." Carol tried to reassure her friends. She had complete faith that Daryl would find Carl and bring them all back safely. "Can you check on Sophia while you're up?"

"Sure." Aerin nodded and continued her awkward walk down the hall to the bedroom. Poking her head in, she saw Sophia was still sleeping in the big bed. She gently shut the door and returned to the couch. "She's sleeping."

"Thanks." Carol said. "She's probably worn out from her day. I can't believe she had to kill a walker today."

"At least she knew what to do." Andrea pointed out. "Daryl did right by her."

"Yeah, he did." Carol nodded, a smile coming across her face. "I don't know that I could ever repay him for teaching her how to survive."

"Maybe a blow job would be payment enough." Andrea teased.

"Andrea!" Carol hissed at her friend, her face bright red in mortification. "It's not like that with Daryl."

"Not because you don't want it to." Aerin pointed out. Carol nodded in agreement but she wasn't like her friends. She had no idea how to get Daryl into the kind of relationship she wanted.

"He'll come around, Carol." Andrea said. She put all her nail polish away and returned the bag to the bedroom. On her way back, she stopped in the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water. Before she could return to her chair, the door of the camper opened and four guys poured in. Merle's eyes darted around the camper and when he saw Andrea, he hurried over and pulled her against him.

"Hey." He murmured against her hair.

"I was worried about you." She squeezed him tight, her hands digging into the muscles of his back. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers. He finally backed away and looked down into her eyes.

"No need to be worried about me, Blondie." He pulled her over to the recliner and settled her onto his lap. Murphy and Conner were like bookends on the couch, one on each side of Aerin. Daryl had slouched in the other recliner, his bow resting against his knee. Carol knew she was staring at him, but she couldn't help it. She blushed when their eyes met and she felt the heat between them.

"So, what happened out there?" Aerin asked, both of her hands held by her boys.

"You found Carl, right?" Carol asked, tearing her eyes from Daryl.

"Yeah. We got him." Daryl said gruffly.

"That's good." She nodded. "I bet Lori was happy you brought him back."

"Olive Oyl was in bed already, sound asleep." Daryl rolled his eyes. He was quiet as the other guys filled in the women, his thoughts on the woman who couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He didn't know what she wanted from him and the pressure was starting to make him really uncomfortable. With a strangled groan, he shoved up from his chair and picked up his bow. With an angry grunt, she slammed out of the camper.

"What's wrong with him?" Andrea asked, frowning when she saw the look on Carol's face.

"He had to kill a man out there today." Merle rasped. "Might be messin' with his head."

"Did you guys kill anyone?" Aerin whipped her head back and forth between Conn and Murph.

"No, lass." Conner shook his head. "I shot a man in tha leg and we took two men prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Carol gasped.

"Aye, they're in tha barn." Murphy nodded. He brought Aerin's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Hershel's gonna have a fit when he finds out you have men in his barn." Andrea pointed out.

"They were too interested in ye women." Conner said. "If they had found tha farm, they would have raped all of ye."

"Oh my god." Carol gasped. "And they had Carl?"

"Aye. Daryl saved him." Conner nodded.

"He's doing a lot of that these days." Carol muttered.

"You girls need to get to bed." Merle said. "It's late." They all broke apart and Carol went to the bedroom and curled up with her daughter. She wanted nothing more than to go to Daryl and talk to him and see how he was doing after he had to kill a man. But she knew that she wouldn't be welcome right now. He was way too set in his ways. She'd have to work on him a little at a time.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Thank you for the reviews! They make my whole day. It's great knowing that someone out there is enjoying what I write. There's some smut in this chapter. Skip the middle portion if you don't like that. But really, who doesn't love Macmanus smut?

ELEVEN

"You can't keep two men locked in my barn." Hershel said for what seemed like the tenth time. He put his hands on his hips and faced off against the much younger men. He knew he was outnumbered, but the Christian in him wasn't comfortable with what they were doing.

"We do no' have a choice." Conner scrubbed his hand over his chin and sighed. He was tired of this whole situation. When they had brought the men back, they had never expected this whole thing to have went on for as long as it had. "We have ta find out what they know."

"They know nothing." Hershel pointed out, his voice firm. "You've been questioning them for days."

"They know something." Merle growled.

"They weren't alone." Daryl added, standing next to his brother. "I got that out of the young one. They have a big group."

"And they'll be lookin' for tha lost men." Murphy said.

"It willna be long 'fore they look here." Conner sighed.

"These men kidnapped my son, Hershel. With bad intentions." Rick spoke up. "They've already made comments about the women."

"Just keep it away from me and mine." Hershel ground out and walked away. He knew when he was beat. Rick watched the old man walk off with sad eyes. He hated being at odds with him, but he knew in his heart that they had to figure out what the men were planning and where they were staying.

"What are we going to do with these assholes?" Merle asked. "Keeping them here is dangerous."

"Aye, we need ta end this." Murphy nodded.

"End it by killing them?" Daryl scoffed. "That gets us nothing. We need information."

"They're not talking." Rick pointed out. He wearily scrubbed a hand over the too long stubble on his chin.

"Tha fat one will no' talk." Conner stated. "He needs ta go."

"I'll do it." Merle's gun appeared in his hand as if by magic. He was itching for a fight. Trying to get information out of these idiots was putting him on edge.

"That's not the way." Aerin spoke up from behind them. She, Carol, and Andrea had been hovering nearby keeping an eye on things.

"Aerin, lass." Conner looked over at her, a frown marring his handsome face.

"They're bad men." She walked slowly up to them all, her eyes darting back and forth between Conn and Murph.

"They would have raped Sophia if they would have found her out there. God knows what they had planned for poor Carl. They wouldn't hesitate to take any of us for their own if they had the chance." Carol spoke up, her hand on Daryl's arm.

"You know what you have to do." Aerin said gravely. She held out her hand, two pennies glinting in the sunlight. Conner and Murphy looked at the pennies and then at each other.

"She's right." Murphy said, taking the pennies from Aerin. "Go back to tha camper, lass."

"Ye don' need ta see this." Conn kissed her cheek and looked over at the men.

"What's going on?" Merle asked. He followed the two men into the barn, Daryl and Rick on his heels. The fat guy, Tony they had learned, jerked up when he saw them enter. He watched with wary eyes as Conner and Murphy both pulled a gun. With a kick to the man's bad knee, he went down. Conn and Murph stood behind him, guns pointed to his head. The man blubbered and cried the whole time. They pulled out heavy cross necklaces from under their shirts and with quiet voices in unison, they spoke.

"And shepherds we shall be for thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand our feet may swiftly carry out thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomeni patri et fili spiritus sancti." Two pops sounded through the barn and Tony fell forward. Murphy and Conner rolled him over and Conner arranged his arms over his chest while Murphy put a penny on each of his eyes. They both made the sign of the cross over their chests and stood up. Rick, Merle, and Daryl were all three standing to the side, looks of shock on their faces. They watched as the Irish twins walked over to the other prisoner.

"Ye better start talkin', if ye don' want tha same ta happen ta ye." Conner growled at the cowering man in front of him. The other guys stepped up and circled the man laying on the ground. Outside the barn, the two girls followed Aerin back to the camper. They had peeked in the slit of the door and watched as the Macmanus brothers took care of Fat Tony. Carol and Andrea were shocked at the ease with which it had gone down. Aerin climbed into the camper and walked straight past Sophia at the table. She crawled into the bed and hugged a pillow.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked, perching on one side of the bed. Andrea sat on the other side, her hand on Aerin's shoulder.

"Yeah. It never gets easier to see." She said quietly.

"Really, cause I think it was pretty fucking hot." Andrea said. At Carol and Aerin's look, she laughed nervously.

"I used to think that too." Aerin finally nodded. "The first time I saw them, guns out, saying that prayer my insides quivered. I already lusted for them, but after that night watching them kill the man that tried to kill me, I loved them."

"Someone tried to kill you?" Carol gasped.

"It's a long story." Aerin sighed. "I saw something I shouldn't have and some mob guys kidnapped me. My boys saved me."

"Wow." Andrea leaned back. "That's quite a life you led before."

"They saved me in so many ways. And every time I watch them put another man down, I can see a little more weariness in their eyes." She shrugged. "It's just hard to watch the men you love do something like that."

"Yeah." Carol murmured, her eyes distant. She knew that Daryl had killed a man in the woods the day Carl had run off. She still wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it.

"Mama?" Sophia asked from the door. "I'm hungry."

"I know." Carol stood up. "I'll make you some ravioli."

"Again?" Sophia grumbled and walked back up front where she was supposed to be doing schoolwork. She didn't see the point anymore. What was algebra gonna get her these days?

"We've got to raid a grocery store soon. The kid's right. Chef Boyardee lost his appeal weeks ago." Andrea tried to make a joke.

"Tell me about it." Aerin chuckled and rolled off the bed. She wiped her tears away and headed for the kitchenette. "I'll open the cans."

"I'll stoke the fire." Andrea groaned. "Man, I miss the microwave."

"Chef Mike is missed by all." Carol stood up and smoothed out the skirt of the dress she wore. And just like that, after a killing, it was business as usual.

***TWD***BDS***

The next day, Carol tossed down the shirt she was mending and stood up. She stretched her back out and looked around the clearing. Aerin and Andrea were helping Maggie and her younger sister Beth with the chickens, against Aerin's wishes. She wasn't sure where all the men were and she knew Carl and Sophia were inside the farmhouse with Patricia, one of Hershel's people. She had been a teacher before the fall and had taken over teaching the children. Carol appreciated the break. She loved her daughter, but she did miss those days when she could send Sophia off to school and enjoy some silence.

With a slight smile at those thoughts of how the world used to be, she grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to the pond. Her eyes took in the sight of the rolling hills and valleys of the tranquil farm that was her sanctuary. She had never really been out of the city in her old life and had never understood the sentiments behind owning a huge piece of land that some people had. But now, standing on the dock with the array of beauty before her, she got it. She lowered herself down to the dock and slipped her flip flops off. Ducking her toes into the warm water, she chuckled.

"Hey." A gruff voice sounded behind her.

"Hey yourself." She greeted, glancing back over her shoulder at him. He was so attractive she almost shivered. Daryl had a movie star handsome face, if he would ever clean himself up. His brown hair flopped over his forehead boyishly and she knew he would be pissed if he ever knew she thought of him in that way.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." He said, chewing at his thumb nervously.

"I think I'm safe enough." She smiled, her eyes catching his in a blaze of blue fire. She scooted over on the dock and patted the space next to her.

"I should get into the woods. Kill something for supper." He kicked a loose nail with the toe of his scuffed boot.

"You can take a break." She patted the space harder and was rewarded when she felt him beside her. Playfully kicking her feet, she aimed a few drops of water at him. She felt him stiffen beside her and nudged his shoulder with hers. "It's okay to smile every once in awhile."

"Not much to smile about these days." He rubbed a hand over his head, messing his hair up more.

"There's still plenty to smile about." She inched her hand closer to where his gripped the dock. "We've got food, water, shelter."

"Yeah." He grunted, extremely uncomfortable being this close to her without the motorcycle under them.

"We're still alive." Her fingers moved closer still. She could touch him if she stretched out her thumb.

"So far." He had to agree with her. His eyes grew wide when he felt her tiny hand cover his much larger one. She wormed her fingers inside of his and held on tight. He wanted with everything he had to pull away, but there was something about Carol that he couldn't resist.

"And I have you." She said in an almost whisper. Daryl turned his head and looked down at her. She gazed up at him with wide, trusting eyes and he wondered how it was that someone as good and pure as her could even be friendly with someone like himself. "If it wasn't for all this, me and Sophia would never have met you. I think all this happened so that we could meet."

"Why?" Daryl found himself asking.

"Why what?" Carol asked, her fingers squeezing his hand.

"Why are you like this with me?" Daryl asked, tearing his eyes away from her and staring out at the serene water.

"Because as soon as I saw you at the quarry, getting off that motorcycle something inside me was pulling me to you. It was like my soul was reaching out for you, its missing half." She glared when he snorted. "You can act like that all you want, Daryl Dixon, but I know you care about me too. Me and Sophia." He was silent, just staring at her with those stormy blue eyes. After a few long moments of silence, Carol leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek, despite the flinch when she got close. She squeezed his hand one last time and stood up. Stepping into her flip flops, she walked away from him. The ball was in his court now.

"I don't know how." She barely heard him as she was a few feet from the dock when he finally spoke. She slowly turned around and saw him turned, looking at her. Carol's heart broke for him when she saw the haunted look on his face. She walked back over to him and stood, staring down at his scowling face. Daryl cursed under his breath and looked back at the pond. Carol kicked her shoes off again and sank down behind him. Kneeling, she threaded her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'll show you how." She whispered and laid her cheek against his. She felt like it was a small victory when he placed his hands over hers.

***TWD***BDS***

"You Glenn?" Maggie stopped at the side of the old camper and looked up at the man standing there, her hand blocking the sun.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes taking in the farmer's daughter. She was tall and slim while still being built in all the right places.

"My daddy wants me to ride the fence line and check for breaks. Rick said I should take you with me." She explained, her brown eyes looking up at him expectantly.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded, fumbling with his gun. "I can do that."

"Great. We leave in fifteen. I'll saddle the horses." She turned and walked off.

"Horses?" Glenn stammered and looked over at Jim and Dale laughing at him. "I don't know how to ride a horse."

"You better learn, son." Jim laughed. Glenn groaned and sank down into the camping chair. He adjusted the baseball hat he wore over his head and looked around.

"Get down there and get some water together, Glenn. It's mighty hot out today." Dale nudged Glenn off the camper. He complied and busied himself getting some water and his weapons ready. He was waiting nervously when Maggie came back riding a horse, leading another one behind her.

"This one's yours. You need a boost up?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I can do it." He mumbled and eyed the horse. With a silent prayer, he gripped the saddle horn and clumsily pulled himself up. Maggie held in her giggles and waited until Glenn got settled before taking off towards the pastures. He followed behind her splitting his time between trying to stay on top of the horse and checking out Maggie's bouncing ass in front of him.

"I know you're not checking out my ass, Glenn." She called back to him, laughter in her voice.

"No." He shook his head and nudged the horse to speed it up. "Do you think there's a breach?"

"Don't know." She shrugged. "It's best to be safe though."

"Yeah." He nodded. He wanted to be smooth and suave and charm her with pretty words, but he had no clue how to go about doing that. Girls freaked him out.

"So, what did you do before all this?" She asked, waving a hand around her.

"I delivered pizza and played video games mostly." Glenn said sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Not much. I was just finishing up school and trying to figure out what I wanted to do, you know." She replied, her eyes on the fence as they rode alongside it.

"Your dad seems nice." Glenn said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah." She agreed. "How did you meet up with your group?"

"We were all camped at a rock quarry just outside Atlanta."

"How did you find them?"

"I was parked next to Dale's camper in a traffic jam. Daryl and Merle led a bunch of us to the rock quarry. We stayed for a long time." Glenn shrugged.

"They all seem nice." She said.

"Mostly." He nodded.

"That Lori Grimes is one hot mess, though." She rolled her eyes.

"She wasn't like that at first." Glenn didn't know why he thought he should defend Lori. He had never really even spoken to her. "She's been through a lot."

"We all have." Maggie pointed out. "You don't see any of the rest of us acting that way."

"No." Glenn agreed. He finally tore his eyes away from Maggie and looked around. They were long gone from the farmhouse and he saw nothing around but fields and pastures and in the distance the woods.

"You married, Glenn?" Maggie asked suddenly, her eyes on him.

"No." He stammered. "No, not married."

"I'm not either." She gracefully slid off her horse and looked up at him with huge brown eyes. His mouth dropped open when she reached down and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. He gasped when she drew it up and over her head. With a saucy wink, she turned around and he watched as she unhooked the white cotton bra she wore. With a laugh, she threw it at him. "Get off your horse, Glenn."

***TWD***BDS***

Aerin stared up at the ceiling of the camper and sighed happily. She was laying between Conner and Murphy and it seemed like it had been weeks since she had just gotten to relax with her boys.

"I missed you guys." She whispered, her hands busy touching bare chests.

"We're always righ' here, lass." Conn said, his lips grazing her forehead.

"No, you're always busy." She knew she was pouting but she didn't care. She shivered when Murphy snaked his fingers under the tank top she wore. His callouses raked against her belly.

"Sorry, love." Murphy nuzzled her shoulder.

"We'll try ta make more time." Conner mumbled against her neck.

"You better." She turned her head and caught his mouth with hers, their tongues swirling together in a dance they both knew so well. She could feel Murphy's tongue and teeth nibbling their way down her arm. Her hands searched lower, ghosting over taut stomachs and under jeans. Her hands finally found what they were looking for, grasping throbbing erections. She felt them both stiffen at her touch, Conner growling into her mouth. Murphy had already licked his way up her belly, pushing her tank top and bra out of the way. Conner helped his brother remove the clothes and they both latched onto her breasts, dual tongues and teeth teasing her simultaneously. Her breath caught in her throat and she squirmed under their touch.

"Take your pants off." She gasped out, already sliding out of her shorts. With hurried movements, they divested themselves of their clothes and grasped at each other. It had been weeks since the three had been together and they had all missed it. Aerin pushed Conner down and rose over him, mewling when Murphy came behind her and palmed her breasts, fingers tweaking her hard nipples. She leaned forward, her mouth sinking down on Conner's waiting cock. She hummed against him and moved her head up and down, finding the rhythm she knew he loved. Murphy slid his fingers over her ass and between her legs, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing slowly. She groaned when he slipped a finger deep inside her. Reaching behind her, she found Murphy's cock bobbing behind her. She fisted it and moved her hand up and down and around.

"I need ye, love." He groaned and with a quick movement, he sank into her. Aerin moaned on Conner's cock. He bucked under her mouth and she smiled when Murphy began moving inside her. She could feel her insides grasping at him, the friction driving her insane. She knew she couldn't last long and when Conner's hand found her clit, she came in a rush. Shaking and twitching between her twins, she smiled with a satiated grin as they switched positions. Murphy slid his cock between her open lips and she groaned when she tasted herself on him. Conner slid between her legs and he and his brother moved in tandem, playing Aerin between them like a great bow saw. Conner and Murphy came at the same time. They always did and she loved it that it happened like that every time. They all collapsed on the bed and Aerin stretched between them.

"Fuckin' hell, lass." Conner sighed against her back. "It's been too long."

"Your own fault, baby." She grinned against Murphy's chest. "I'm always right here."

"Righ' where ye belong." Murphy kissed her forehead. They both leaped up looking for clothes when someone banged on the door.

"If you horny bastards are done, we've got a bit of a situation out here." Merle's gruff voice sounded.

"Are you serious?" Aerin flopped down on the bed.

"How long ye been standin' there?" Murphy called back.

"Long enough to know what your lady sounds like when she comes." Merle banged on the door once more and they heard him walking away.

"Redneck fucker." Conner grumbled under his breath and drew on his pants. Across the bed, Murphy was already strapping his guns on. He stepped into his boots and grabbed a t-shirt. Swiftly kissing Aerin, he left the room.

"Go see what new tragedy has befallen us today." Aerin kissed Conner and he groaned when he walked away. He was pulling his shirt on when he stepped out of the camper. Spying the men gathered around the weapons tent, he hurried over.

"What tha hell is goin' on?" He grumbled.

"Someone stole most of our guns." Merle held the flap open and Conner peered in.

"It's fuckin' Shane." Murphy ground out. "Where tha fuck is he?"

"Sophia said she saw him leave in that new car he got." Daryl said, his hand on Sophia's shoulder. She had come to him as soon as she had seen what Shane had done. "We've got to find him."

"Aye, we need our guns." Conner agreed.

"That weird fuck is gonna get it for this." Merle said. They all looked at Rick when he walked up to them.

"Randall's gone. I think Shane took him." Rick stood with his hand on his revolver.

"God damn it! He's joining that other group." Merle exclaimed, kicking at the dirt around him. "We need to get on the damn road."

"We can't leave camp unprotected." Daryl said, ushering Sophia into the camper. Shutting the door behind her, he turned to the other men. "What if Shane leads those men right back here? I won't have Sophia and Carol put at risk."

"He's right." Rick said, looking at Daryl. "Who do we leave here?"

"Tha five of us will go after Shane." Conner finally spoke up. "We need ta talk ta Hershel. Rick?" At his nod, Conner continued. "Tha women need ta stay in tha house 'til we get back. Dale, Jim, Glenn, and T-Dog need ta station themselves around tha house."

"Aye." Murphy nodded, agreeing with his brother for once. "How ye plannin' on tha five of us taking down thirty men?"

"We'll figure it out." Merle grunted, looking around for Andrea. He finally spotted her near the pond with Amy and Carol. Tearing off across the clearing, he rushed over to his woman.

"Hey." She smiled up at him. "You come to help us?"

"No. You guys have to come with me." He said, his hands reaching for Andrea.

"We're in the middle of the laundry, Merle. You like clean clothes, right?" She teased him.

"I like you in one piece better. Shane took off with the guns and the prisoner. We need you women to stay in the house until we get back." Merle explained, herding them around him to the house. Carol breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Daryl walking Sophia over.

"What are you guys gonna do, Merle?" Andrea asked, her heart racing. She stopped when he didn't answer her. "What are you gonna do, Merle?"

He stopped and looked at her, his hard eyes unusually soft. "Whatever it takes to keep our family safe."

"Oh my god." Amy gasped and they all stumbled up the steps. Rick was already there explaining things to Hershel. Within twenty minutes, they were watching the Armada peal down the driveway. When they couldn't see them anymore, the girls went into the house. Looking around, they saw Lori holding court in the living room with Carl and Jackie. In the kitchen, Maggie and Patricia were sitting at the table shucking corn. They all looked at each other and hurried into the kitchen.

"No way I'm listening to that bitch." Aerin grumbled under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

AN- It's been a few weeks since I've updated. Sorry, I try to do it at least once a week. This cold weather is killing me. It's hard to type when your fingers are frozen!

***TWD***BDS***

"What's tha plan?" Murphy asked, checking his clip for the tenth time.

"This is what I'm thinking." Merle spoke up from the passenger seat. "We need to surround their camp and hopefully Conn and Murph can pick off the bastards on the edges with no one the wiser. I'll walk into their camp and engage them in conversation. Daryl, you and Rick just try to take out as many as you can."

"Tha' sounds like a good plan. Thank fuck we go' tha silencers." Conn nodded in agreement.

"What about Shane?" Rick asked, a frown marring his drawn face.

"What about him?" Daryl growled. "He fuckin' left us. And stole our shit." He glanced over at Rick and frowned when he saw the man staring out the window.

"Ok." He finally muttered, knowing that Shane had signed his death warrant with these guys. No amount of talking was going to make them change their minds.

"This is gonna be a shit storm, but we need to get in and get out. Get back to the farm." Merle said, his eyes scanning the road. "I think we're getting close."

"Aye, it's up here." Conn agreed. He pulled the Armada to the side of the road and angled it so it looked crashed. They crept into the woods, splitting up. Merle hunched over and darted between trees until he saw a large clearing full of tents and people. Slipping his gun into the back of his pants, he walked forward hands up. Scanning the faces, he was pissed when he didn't see Shane. Where in the hell was that weird fucker?

"Stop right there!" Someone called out and Merle looked up at him. He pasted a friendly smile on his face and stopped on the outskirt of the camp.

"Hey there, friend." Merle said and smiled inside when every person in the group turned to look at him. When he saw Rick and Daryl moving around the edges of the crowd, he turned to the leader.

"You best turn and walk away, pal. There ain't no room for you here." The big burly guy aimed a gun at Merle who just kept walking closer.

"I've been on the road for weeks, man." Merle said. "I'm tired and hungry and I ain't seen another person in a coon's age."

"Yeah, well you ain't gonna see none here either." The man waved his gun behind Merle. "You need to leave. We're full up."

"You from around these parts?" Merle asked, finally stopping about ten feet from the man. He casually rested his hands on his hips and looked up at the leader with calculating eyes.

"Listen, man. You ain't welcome here."

"This is still Georgia, ain't it, son?" Merle asked, his eyes turning hard. "What happened to southern hospitality?"

"This ain't even America anymore. It's every man for himself." The guy scoffed, taking his eyes off Merle to dig a cigarette from the pocket of his black leather vest. When he looked back up, Merle had his gun aimed right between the man's eyes.

"That's right, friend." Merle said, walking closer his gun never wavering. "Drop your weapon." He could see the others ripping guns and knives off the other men and hustling them into a pile.

"We ain't done nothing wrong." The man said. "You ain't got no right to come in here and raid us, shitface."

"The fuck we don't." Merle said and shot the man in the face. He shook his head as the man fell to the ground. When the prisoners started making a ruckus, he looked at his brother. Daryl had his bow pointed at one man's head. "Take them out." He commanded. Within a few minutes, the men were all dead. Rick stood at the edge, watching the violence. He knew he wasn't equipped to handle this new world he was stuck in. The law had no place in this world.

"What's tha' screamin'?" Murphy asked, calmly stabbing a man through the head with his knife. They didn't need these men rising again.

"Sounds like it's coming from that tent." Daryl pointed to the edge of the clearing where a large orange tent was placed away from everything else. He watched with stony eyes as Conn and Murphy crept over to the tent. They peeked into the tent and then quickly unzipped it. All five men were shocked when two little girls came flying out of the tent, screaming. Merle grabbed one and put his hand over her mouth and Daryl sighed when he saw the other one was flying right at him. He caught her around the waist and tried to quiet her down.

"What tha fuck?" Conner gasped, watching as the Dixon brothers tried to calm the girls down.

"If you don't shut up now, we're all going to die." Merle hissed at the one he was holding. "We're not gonna hurt you." When she finally nodded, he released her mouth.

"Who are you?" She asked, her stringy strawberry blond hair falling into her face. She stepped away from Merle and reached out for the other girl. Daryl let her go and the two girls hugged each other.

"We're tha good guys." Conner said, walking over. "Who are ye?"

"My name's Emmi and this is my sister Elli." She turned huge green eyes on Conner and his heart sunk. These poor wee lasses.

"Where are your parents?" Merle asked.

"Dead." Emmi said bravely and pointed a finger at the leader. "That man killed them."

"Why are you here?" Daryl asked, stepping forward. He pulled a bolt from a head and wiped it off on his pants.

"They took us." Emmi said. "I don't think they wanted to be friends if you know what I mean."

"Rick, get tha car." Conner tossed the keys to the ex-cop and tried to keep the rage off his face. "How old are ye, lass?"

"We're twelve." She replied, her scared eyes looking up at Conner. Daryl cussed and kicked at one of the dead bodies.

"She's the same fuckin' age as Sophia." He ranted. "Sick fucks."

"Did they touch ye, lass?" Murphy asked.

"No, not yet." She shook her head and buried her face in her sister's neck. They both stiffened when they felt arms around them.

"Do no' cry. Ye'll be safe now." Conner looked up at his brother. "We have ta take them home ta Aerin."

"Aye." Murphy nodded, lightly touching both of the girls' bent heads. The guys made short work of breaking down the tents and piling everything into the Armada and another truck that was already there.

"So, am I the only one wondering where in the fuck Shane is?" Merle asked.

"And our guns." Daryl ground out, his eyes scanning around the clearing. "We should take that firewood."

"Aye, let's come back with tha trailer." Murphy agreed. He helped the girls into the back of the Armada and looked over at his brother. "These lasses need ta get back ta camp."

"Maybe Shane's back already." Rick said quietly, hoping and praying he was. He didn't want to accept the fact that his best friend had changed that much.

"Yeah, he just took our weapons out for a damn Sunday drive." Daryl growled and climbed into the new truck. "Let's get back. There's no need to stand around here gossiping like a bunch of old damn hens." Merle got into the new truck with Daryl while Murphy and Rick climbed into the Armada. Conner sat with the girls in the backseat. They were silent on the way back to the farm.

***TWD***BDS***

Aerin had just brought T-Dog a glass of sweet tea when she saw the Armada tearing up the driveway.

"It's them." T-Dog gulped the tea down and walked with Aerin down to the truck.

"Is Shane back?" Rick asked, jumping out of the truck.

"No. I thought you were going to find him." T-Dog said. "What happened out there?"

"It's taken care of." Conner said as he slid out from the backseat, his eyes searching for Aerin. She was walking towards him when he turned and helped the girls out.

"Conn?" She gasped, her hand going to her mouth and horrible thoughts racing through her head.

"They were bein' held captive." Murphy spoke up, his hands reaching for Aerin.

"I hope you killed every last one of them." She hissed under her breath to him.

"Aye, love." He murmured to her, moving with her over to Conner who was standing behind the girls with a hand on either shoulder.

"Hi, girls." Aerin smiled at them both. "I'm Aerin Macmanus. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you girls cleaned up and fed?" She drew them both to her and led them to the camper. Sophia and Carol were already there going through Sophia's clothes.

"I'm finding you some things." Carol said, her eyes soft when she looked at the girls.

"Thanks, Carol." Aerin said. "Do you girls have names?"

"I'm Emmi and that's my sister Elli."

"Well, I'm Aerin and that's my friend Carol and her daughter Sophia." Aerin introduced everyone and hustled the girls into the tiny bathroom of the camper.

"Those poor things." Carol whispered to Aerin. "Can you imagine what they've gone through?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Aerin shook her head.

"Andrea and Amy are getting them some food together." Carol said. "And after the mall trip, Sophia has plenty of clothes. I guess they're ours now, huh?"

"Yeah." Aerin sighed. "I guess so." They waited impatiently for the girls to come out of the shower and Aerin was shocked when she saw them clean. They both had long strawberry blond hair and pale complexions with a smattering of freckles.

"Thank you." Elli said quietly and handed a wet towel to Aerin.

"You're welcome, honey." Aerin hung the towel on a hook to dry and leaned back on the counter. "Are you guys twins?"

"Yeah." Emmi nodded. "I'm older, though."

"By five minutes, Em." Elli scoffed. "Like that even matters."

"It matters!" Emmi glared at her sister. Both looked up when they heard Aerin laughing in front of them.

"Oh, I know just what to do with the two of you." She was shaking her head. "Twins, just my luck."

"I think it's funny." Carol laughed. "Girls, I've got you some ravioli ready."

"It's all we get around here." Sophia said, frowning at the bowls. She watched as the girls sat on one side of the table and tucked into their food. Hesitantly, she slid in across from them. Carol and Aerin left them to get to know each other and stepped out of the camper. Andrea and Amy were helping everyone unload the Armada and the truck.

"So, what's the story?" Aerin asked. She and Carol manhandled a tent out of the truck.

"We found them in a tent. Those men killed their parents and had big plans for those girls tonight." Merle explained.

"Sick fuckers." Daryl growled as he stalked by them with an armful of guns.

"People are truly disgusting." Andrea spoke up. "Poor things."

"They're clean and eating now with Sophia." Carol said. "We'll take care of them."

"Did you find Shane?" Aerin asked.

"No. Our guns, either." Conner shook his head. Aerin noticed his shaggy hair and made a mental note to get it cut that evening.

"He wouldn't go far." Merle said. "He's probably skulking about somewhere. He won't leave Lori."

"I'll find the bastard." Daryl said. "We'll scout around the town tomorrow and see what we can find."

"Good idea." Merle nodded. "We need to go back to their camp and get the rest of that firewood."

"We'll go." Conner volunteered. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with his brother lately.

"Aye." Murphy agreed.

"I'm gonna head into the woods, scare up something for supper." Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his back. He sent Carol a heated look and stalked towards the woods.

"And I guess we'll go through this shit." Andrea kicked at a messily bagged tent.

"Everyone's got a job, blondie." Merle smacked her on the ass as he passed her. She glared at him and bent down to help her sister with the tent.

***TWD***BDS***

Rick helped the girls unload the last of the pilfered loot and then wearily trudged up to the house. After all the horrible things he had done and seen that day, all he wanted was to spend some time with his wife and son. He idly waved to Hershel coming out of the barn and stepped onto the wide porch of the farmhouse.

"Hello, Mr. Grimes." Beth Greene said as she passed him on her way outside.

"Hello, Beth." Rick smiled at the pretty teenager and shuffled around her into the house. He took his hat off and went into the study where Lori spent all of her time.

"Hey, Dad." Carl looked up from his schoolwork and smiled at him.

"Hey, Carl." Rick ruffled his son's hair and crossed over to Lori. She was in the recliner, looking out the window. He could see tears on her cheeks. His brow furrowed, he knelt next to her.

"Get away from me." She hissed to him, her body stiffening.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Rick tried to touch her arm but was rebuffed when she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me." She curled into herself and squeezed back more tears. "You got what you wanted, now just leave me be."

"What are you talking about?" Rick ran his hand through his short curly brown hair and sighed.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lori put a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him away. Rick scrambled about before falling on his ass. He stared up at her.

"Lori." Rick said as calmly as he could. "You need to stop this."

"You were dead, Rick!" She stood over him, her face hard. "You were supposed to be dead!"

"But, I'm not." Rick got onto his knees, his hands reaching out for her. "It's a miracle, Lori. We've got our family back."

"No." She pushed him away again. "You died. I moved on."

"Are you serious?" Rick finally understood what his wife's problem was. He glanced back at his son. "Carl, go and find Carol and Sophia."

"Dad." Carl looked like he wanted to argue but when Rick pointed outside Carl got up and ran out of the house. Rick slowly got to his feet and stared at his sobbing wife.

"You want Shane back, Lori?" Rick asked, weaving in front of her trying to get her to make eye contact. "You wish I had died?" She collapsed in the chair, her hands covering her face.

"It doesn't matter." She cried. "You killed him today."

"He wasn't fucking there, Lori." Rick took a step back. "Your boyfriend's still alive."

"What?" She gasped, her hand over her mouth.

"That ought to make you real fucking happy." He loomed over her, his hands on his hips.

"Where is he?" Lori asked, finding the strength to get to her feet.

"Not here." He turned away from her. He couldn't look at the hope shining in her eyes. "You want to run off and be with him, that's your choice. I can't stop you. But it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you take my son away from me." When she didn't say anything he stomped out of the room. He made it to the porch before sagging down onto a chair, his head in his hands. He cried hot tears of betrayal and shame and regret for he didn't know how long. When he finally dried up, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Rick?" Hershel asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I don't really know anymore, Hershel." Rick sighed and scrubbed his hands over his burning eyes. "Seems like everything in my life is falling apart."

"Well, Rick, in my life experiences right about the time you hit rock bottom is when you find the strength to pick yourself up and dig back out of the hole." Rick looked over at the old man who was slowly turning into a friend to Rick. "You'll find your way."

"Yeah." He nodded, staring at his dirty boots again. "I hope so."

"You've got that boy to look after." Hershel looked across the yard to where Carl was talking to Dale and Glenn at the RV. "Children are a miracle and men like us, well, we do everything we can to do what's best for them." He patted Rick's shoulder and ambled back into the house. Rick stretched out his legs in front of him and slouched down in the chair. He needed a few minutes to himself to wallow before attempting to start looking for a lifeline.

***TWD***BDS***

Sophia eyed the two girls sitting across from her and frowned. They were both silent as they ate the ravioli, their faces buried in their bowls. With a sigh, she pulled over the workbook Miss Patricia had given her and slowly began scratching out the math problems.

"Why are you doing that?" One of the girls finally asked. Sophia couldn't remember which was which.

"My mom makes me." Sophia wrinkled her nose. "It's not like I need algebra now."

"Our mom's dead." The other twin said softly.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said quietly, her eyes thoughtful as she looked at them. "My dad's dead, too."

"Those bad men killed our daddy, too."

"My dad got eaten by our neighbor." Sophia said, her eyes down on her workbook again. "She must have been really hungry 'cause I bet my dad tasted as bad as an old goat."

"Aren't you sad?"

"No." Sophia erased something and looked up at them. "I hated my dad. He was a bad man. Me and my mom are better now. We've got Mr. Daryl."

"Is he one of those guys that talk funny?"

"No. Those guys are Mr. Conner and Mr. Murphy. They're real funny. They really love my Aunt Aerin." Sophia gently nibbled her eraser as she worked out a problem. "Mr. Daryl's the one with the crossbow."

"Are you the only kid here?"

"No." Sophia shook her head. "Carl's here too. But he's a dumbshit."

"You shouldn't say those words."

"Well, it's true." Sophia shrugged. "He almost got me killed a couple weeks ago."

"How?"

"He left me alone in the woods with a walker. I had to kill it and then Mr. Daryl found me." Sophia worked out another problem.

"Sophia!" She heard her mom calling for her from outside and threw her pencil down.

"That's my mom." She stood up and looked at the girls. "You coming with?" The twins looked at each other and shrugged before standing up and following Sophia out of the camper. Emmi and Elli held hands and stayed close together as they stepped outside.

"Sophia, did you get that math done?" Carol asked from where she was knelt down in a tent with Andrea.

"Yes, Mama." She nodded, hovering in the open doorway of the tent. She peeked inside and saw her mama and Andrea putting cans of food away.

"Are you being nice to your new friends?" Carol looked up at her little girl.

"Of course. Can we play outside now?" She handed Andrea a runaway can of peaches.

"Yes, but stay close. Make sure that Dale and T-Dog can see you at all times." Carol warned and leaned around her daughter to look at the twins. "You girls okay? Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Ma'am." They both said in unison, eyes on the ground.

"You're welcome, girls. Go play with Sophia now, you hear? Get some sunshine on your skin." Carol directed and watched the three girls wander off.

"Those two just break my heart." Andrea said, watching them go.

"Tell me about it." Carol agreed. "It's heartbreaking. I can only imagine how many children have been left orphans from this whole thing."

"It's a sad thought. You know we'll take in as many as we can." Andrea put a hand on Carol's arm.

"I know." Carol nodded. "We keep doing that, we're gonna need more supplies."

"I was looking at a map the other night with Merle and we noticed that there was a huge food distribution center not that far from here. It might be a good idea to check it out. Could be a lot of cans in there." Andrea mused as she got back to sorting out the food again.

"Hopefully no more Chef Boyardee, right?" Carol laughed.

"We can pray." Andrea snickered. "That old man's about me got me Italian'd out. And it used to be my favorite food."

"Mine too." Carol nodded. "Not from a can, though. I used to make it all from scratch."

"So that's why Sophia hates it so much. She's spoiled from the good stuff."

"Yeah, I guess. I used to make the most amazing homemade raviolis." Carol put her hand over her stomach and groaned.

"Stop." Andrea flopped over onto her back next to Carol. "No more talk of that. You're gonna depress me."

"I won't even bring up cheesy alfredo sauce and zesty garlic bread." Carol laughed, rolling over onto her side.

"Damn it, girl." Andrea looked up at the roof of the tent. "Next we'll be salivatin' over a glass of red wine."

"Mmm." Carol groaned. "And some tiramisu."

"Or cheesecake." Andrea moaned.

"I miss cheese." Carol said in a husky voice. "And yogurt."

"Oh yeah." Andrea growled. "And chocolate."

"With ice cream." Carol nodded. "I would kill for a Reese's right now." Both girls moaned in approval. They looked at the door when two figures blocked the light.

"There anything we can help you ladies with?" Merle asked, his eyes on his woman rolling around on the floor. Daryl stood next to him, his eyes on Carol.

"Just talking about things we miss, babe." Andrea looked up at him, her eyes heavy with desire. Something unbelievable happened to her inside whenever Merle was around.

"Cold beer and fresh cigarettes." Merle offered up his own items. He stepped over Carol and dropped to his knees next to Andrea. With firm hands, he gripped Andrea's arms and drew her up against him. Andrea's hands went around his neck and grabbed onto his broad shoulders as Merle crashed his mouth into hers. Behind them, Daryl held a hand out to Carol and helped her to her feet. She let him pull her out of the tent and giggled when he zipped the flap. With her hand still in his, he led her around the side of the camper.

"Sorry about him." Daryl muttered to her as he leaned against the camper, one boot on the tire.

"I think he's sweet with her." Carol shrugged, and looked up at Daryl. They had been closer since that day on the dock but Carol knew that Daryl was inexperienced with everything romantic and sexual. So she had resolved to give him time and space, even though it was killing her.

"Merle has his moments." Daryl said in his gruff voice.

"We all do." She agreed and moved closer to him. "What happened earlier?"

"When?" He played dumb. He didn't really want to tell her about how it had felt killing those men. How he had enjoyed watching them fall to the ground.

"At the other camp." She looked up him, her eyes wide with trust.

"It's taken care of." He looked over her shoulder at the fields behind her. He didn't know what to do with the emotion shining in her blue eyes. "There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"I still worry about you." She put her hand on his chest and tried not to take it personal when he flinched.

"You don't need to worry about me." He frowned down at her. Those damnable blue eyes were killing him.

"I know." She nodded, her fingers moving slightly against his shirt. "But I do anyway."

"Nothing's gonna hurt me." Daryl wanted to reassure her but he wasn't sure how. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Now that I do believe." She smiled up at him and leaned forward on her tiptoes to kiss his scruffy cheek. "I need to check on the girls. Maybe we can take a walk together later?"

"Maybe." Daryl nodded. He shivered when she kissed his cheek again and watched her walk away. With a strangled groan, he banged his head against the side of the camper. What the hell was he going to do about that woman?


	13. Chapter 13

Aerin and Maggie were in the kitchen making dinner when they heard a loud thumping in the hallway. Peeking out, they were shocked to see Lori rushing down the stairs, dragging her suitcase behind her. Maggie sent her a confused look and Aerin shrugged. This was a strange development indeed. They waited until Lori had gone outside before they stepped out of the kitchen and hovered at the just slammed screen door. Watching with curious eyes, they saw Rick jump up from his spot on the porch and grab at his wife's arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked, following her down the steps.

"You told me I could leave." She glared at him with acid eyes and moved off towards a car.

"No!" Maggie hissed. "That's my car!" Aerin just laughed as they saw Lori wrench open the back door and throw her suitcase inside.

"What about your son?" Rick asked. Even from the safety of the house, they could see the tortured look on Rick's face.

"You wanted him, remember?" She shot back at him. "Besides, I'm pregnant anyway."

"What?" Rick sank to his haunches, shocked to his soul. "Pregnant?"

"That's right, Rick." She hissed at him, her eyes cold. "Tell Carl I love him." She jumped into Maggie's car and Rick fell to his knees as she peeled from the driveway, spraying gravel all over her sobbing husband.

"The good Lord frowns upon spying, ladies." Hershel said as he stepped between them.

"Sorry, Daddy." Maggie tried to look ashamed. She and Aerin locked eyes and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Poor Rick." Aerin said.

"He's better off without her." Maggie sipped at her glass of tea.

"Yeah, but it's gotta be hard hearing all that shit she just spouted at him." Aerin nodded. "How can she just go off and leave her son?"

"Shane must be dynamite in bed." Maggie chuckled.

"Yuck." Aerin frowned. She shook her head to try to get the image out of it. "That's not even right to think about."

"He was pretty creepy." Maggie laughed. "Way too beefy for me."

"Skinny Asian's are more your type, right?" Aerin teased.

"Kinda like matching Irishmen are yours, right?" Maggie nudged her new friend.

"Who can say no to a matching set of sexy?" Aerin laughed. She sat down at the table and looked up at Maggie. "I'm really glad you found us in town."

"Yeah, me too." Maggie agreed. She refilled both of their glasses and joined Aerin at the table. "It's nice to have a friend at the end of the world."

"Tell me about it. Seems like I was waiting for this to find my group of friends. You and Carol and Andrea have made this all so much more bearable." Aerin reached out and squeezed Maggie's hand.

"I like you all, too." Maggie said and sipped her tea. "I can't believe that bitch took my car."

"Yeah, I don't think you're gonna get that back." Aerin grinned.

"I doubt I want it back." Maggie shivered. "Her and Shane are probably breaking it in right now."

"Gross." Aerin laughed. She smiled when Carol stepped inside. "Hey there, friend."

"What the hell just happened?" Carol asked, her face still shocked from what she had walked up on outside.

"That bitch stole my car." Maggie shook her head.

"And she's pregnant." Aerin added. Carol's jaw dropped and she slowly lowered herself into a chair.

"Well, damn." She said, processing all the information. "I guess Shane forgot a few things when he took off, huh?"

"Yeah, a few things." Maggie laughed. All three women dissolved into giggles.

"Ladies, the good Lord also frowns upon gossiping." Hershel poked his head into the kitchen and gave them all reprimanding looks. He took off before they could say anything else. The peal of giggles ringing out made him smile, a rarity in the darkest of times.

***TWD***BDS***

Conner and Murphy were on their way back to the farm with a full trailer of fire wood when they passed a car speeding away from the farm.

"Who tha fuck was that?" Murphy asked, whirling in the passenger seat to look at the car.

"Looked like Lori maybe." Conner said, shrugging.

"Wonder where she's off ta in a hurry." Murphy turned back around and watched as Conner hurried down the country road.

"Who fuckin' cares?" Conn asked. "What are we ta do abou' Shane?"

"He's close." Murphy figured. "We just need ta have Daryl hunt him out."

"Aye. If he can." Conn said.

"He can." Murphy was confident in his new friend's tracking abilities. "Ye think Aerin has those lasses settled?"

"Aye, the women are takin' care of it." Conn nodded. "Those poor wee things."

"At least we saved them in time." Murphy agreed.

"Thank fuck for tha'." Conner pulled down the driveway and parked the Armada. They both stepped out of the car and looked around the clearing. It was easy to spot Rick and Hershel on the porch of the farmhouse and the three girls running around the yard. On top of their camper, Glenn was sitting with a rifle across his knees. On the other camper, Jim and Jackie were both up there talking to Carl. Dale was talking to Daryl by the fire.

"What's goin' on in there?" Murphy nudged his brother and pointed to the tent they were using for food storage. It was shaking much harder than it should.

"It's got ta be Merle." Conn grinned.

"We've got ta fuck with him." Murphy laughed and the two crept behind Daryl and Dale and got on either side of the tent. Grasping the tent, Conn and Murph shook with all their might.

"What the fuck!" Merle exclaimed from inside. Conner gave a heavy jerk and laughed when the roof fell in. They both walked away when they heard Merle trying to get to his feet.

"Whoever the fuck did that had better run!" Merle burst out of the tent, buttoning his black cargo pants. His eyes scanned the clearing, noticing Daryl and Dale laughing by the fire and Murphy and Conner acting all sorts of innocent as they unloaded wood.

"Everything okay, Merle?" Dale asked, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"You two fuckin' micks had better run." Merle threatened as he lumbered over to the twins. Conner and Murphy stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Everythin' alrigh', mate?" Murphy asked, wiping his hands off on the back of his jeans.

"You better fuckin' hope it wasn't the two of you fucks who just did that!" Merle's face was turning red.

"Did what, Dixon? We just got back with tha wood." Conner said, his hands held up innocently.

"Merle..." Andrea called from behind them. She was disappearing into the camper. After a quick scan of the clearing, he noticed where everyone was and figured the camper was empty.

"Looks like ye have stuff ta do, Merle." Murphy grinned.

"Tha bed's real nice." Conner grinned. "Enjoy yerself."

"Fuck you both." Merle glared at them and turned around to join Andrea. Conner and Murphy both burst out laughing.

"I don't know if you two are brave or stupid." Dale shook his head at both of them before walking towards the house.

"Probably both." Daryl muttered and went to fix the tent that now stood collapsed. Conner and Murphy finally stopped laughing and finished unloading the wood. They unhooked the trailer and parked the Armada facing the driveway in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

***TWD***BDS***

Days went by and no one heard anything from Shane or Lori. Several scouting trips were made into town and not hide nor hair was seen of anyone else other than their group. Rick grew more morose as time passed. Carl rarely visited his dad up at the house and spent all his time with Merle. Andrea and Merle had taken him under their wing and made sure he was fed and clothed. Emmi and Elli were both adjusting to their new life with the group and growing closer to Conner and Murphy every day. Both girls were enchanted with the charming Irish brogues the brothers spoke in.

Carol and Daryl grew closer every day and made it a point to take a walk together every night. Sophia hung around Daryl every moment she could and delighted in learning new survivalist skills from him. Glenn and Maggie continued their relationship, must to Hershel's dismay. Every single time the farmer's daughter came around, Glenn lit up like a flare gun. Dale and Jim delighted in teasing him every chance they got. The only damper on their time was Rick and his depression.

"We've got to do something to help him." Aerin said to Conner one evening after dinner. He was showing Emmi how to clean a gun at the table in the camper. Aerin had just finished cleaning up and was now leaning against the counter staring at him.

"Lass, it's no' our place." Conner glanced up at her, his brows furrowing.

"Well, it needs to be." She snapped the dish towel against her side. "He just can't keep sitting on that porch day after day waiting for her to come back."

"Aye, I agree. But he needs ta come ta tha' decision on his own." Conner smiled down at Emmi. "Good job, lass. Do it again."

"Ok." Emmi smiled and set to work taking the gun apart.

"Do you think they're coming back?" Aerin asked.

"Aye, eventually. He's no' done with us." He sighed deeply and looked up at her worried face. "Don' fret, lass. Ye know me and Murph will take care of ye."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." She turned around and looked out the window. Outside she could see other members of their group sitting around the constantly burning fire. Not seeing Murphy or Elli, she glanced over at her shoulder with a questioning look.

"He's on watch, lass." Conn pointed to the ceiling. "Elli's with him."

"I thought I said I didn't want her up there." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's fine. She's with Murph." Conner stood up and put his arms around her. Resting his chin on top of her head, he squeezed her. "Ye need ta stop frettin' over everyone. Calm down and relax, lass."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes. "I've spent the past almost nine years in a constant state of worry over you and your damn brother. The both of you are always doing shit to make me worry."

"Aye, I know." Conner rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Ye know we're sorry for tha'."

"I bet you are." She turned in his arms and kissed him hard. "I'm going to talk to the girls."

"Aye, ye do tha'." Conner watched her go with a smile on his face. He turned back to Emmi and grinned when he saw the gun taken apart.

"You shouldn't upset her." Emmi admonished him. "She really loves you."

"Aye, tha' she does." Conn smiled. Ruffling her hair, he joined her back at the table. "Can ye name tha pieces as ye put it together?" Outside, Aerin plopped down into a camping chair next to Andrea.

"You finished in there?" Andrea asked, nodding towards the camper.

"As much as I can be." Aerin said. "We almost need another one. It's getting cramped in there."

"Ideally, two more would be perfect for our family here." Andrea said.

"Two more?" Aerin asked.

"Well, me and Merle would obviously need one with Amy and Carl now." Her eyes darted over to where Merle was showing Carl to defend himself with a knife. "And Carol and Daryl and Sophia need one."

"Do they now?" Aerin laughed, looking around for her other friend.

"The pond." She looked over in that direction.

"Again?" Aerin shook her head. "Where's Sophia?"

"She went with them this time."

"So, no kissy kissy." Aerin smiled.

"Merle heard me and Carol lamenting about our lack of wine and chocolate the other day and brought a stash for me." Andrea smiled over at Aerin. "You want some Merlot?"

"Are you serious?" Aerin leaned forward and grinned. "He brought you wine?"

"Yep." Andrea stood up and got another plastic cup. Pouring some red wine into it, she handed it to Aerin. "And he brought two duffel bags of chocolate."

"Lord love him." Aerin giggled and clapped like a little girl when Andrea produced a Reese's. "Merle is officially my hero."

"Mine too." She looked over at him with soft eyes. "He's so much more than I thought he was when we first met them."

"Without a doubt." Aerin watched him wrestle with Carl. "It's sweet how he is with Carl."

"Somebody needs to be." Andrea grumbled. "I don't understand why Rick's spending all this time mourning over that woman. She wasn't ever worth anything anyway."

"We have to fix him." Aerin nodded in agreement. "He's withering away."

"Yeah, but how?" Andrea wondered.

"They're gonna find Shane eventually." Aerin said softly. "Conner doesn't think Shane's done with us yet."

"Neither does Merle. You know they're gonna kill Shane when they find him." Andrea pointed out.

"Yeah." She murmured. "And then we'll still be stuck with Lori."

"And Shane's baby." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of babies, we're about out of condoms in our tent. How are you guys doing over in yours?" Aerin wondered, fishing around for a loan.

"We have some left." Andrea laughed. "I'll leave some for you."

"Thanks." Aerin was grateful. "I think I miss birth control most of all."

"Oh yeah." Andrea agreed. "Condoms are no fun at all. Merle hates them with a passion."

"So do the boys." Aerin nodded her head. "So, how do you think Carol's doing with her stash?" Both girls burst into laughter, drawing eyes their way. They waved the stares away and dried wet eyes. Sometimes it was good just to have a glass of wine and some girl talk.

"Merle!" Daryl banged on the door of the camper. He knew the pansy ass was sitting in there with Andrea. "Merle!"

"What the hell, baby brother?" Merle asked as he appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. He was shrugging a white wife beater tank over his head.

"I got something you need to see." Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his back and walked towards the woods.

"Give me a God damned minute." Merle grumbled. He ducked into the camper and grabbed his black button down and gun. Winking at Andrea, he hurried from the camper. Daryl was a speck in the horizon and Merle bitched the whole time he played catch up to his brother.

"About fucking time." Daryl glanced at Merle when he finally stopped next to him.

"Fuck you." Merle looked around. "What the fuck we doin' out here?"

"Can't ya see it?" Daryl pointed to a spot on the ground. The grass and leaves were all mashed down in a wide circle. Boot prints were everywhere in the mud around them.

"What's all this?" Merle asked, kneeling down to get a better look.

"It's Shane." Daryl pointed his foot at a boot print. "That looks just like those stupid combat boots he wore."

"That creepy fucker's been spying on us." Merle slit his eyes.

"Yeah, and he ain't alone." Daryl motioned to a spot of dried up puke. "I'm guessing the little woman's with him."

"Ain't that sweet, they found each other." Merle growled.

"Real sweet." Daryl nodded. "This has to end, you know."

"I know." Merle agreed. "We gotta find him first."

"Get Conner and Murphy." Daryl rolled his eyes. "I can track him, you stupid fuck."

"You best watch your mouth with me." Merle pointed a threatening finger at his brother before trudging off. Daryl spent the time his brother was gone looking for their tracks. It didn't take him long to find them. Shane wasn't even attempting to hide. Daryl chewed on his fingernail and waited impatiently. It seemed like forever until they showed back up. Daryl only grunted at them and took off, following the trail.

"Good ta see ye too, Dixon." Murphy nudged the redneck and grinned when Daryl glared at him.

"Ye think he's still around here?" Conner asked.

"He ain't far." Daryl said, his eyes on the ground.

"He's not gonna want to have Lori traipsing everywhere." Merle spoke up. "Not in her delicate condition."

"Aye, canna blame him." Murphy agreed. "We're killin' him, righ'?"

"Fuck yeah." Daryl said. "I'm tired of this asshole."

"Glad we're on tha same page." Murphy nodded. "He better have our guns with him."

"Aye." Conner nodded. They were quiet for a long time as they followed Daryl. Finally Merle broke the silence.

"Any of you got any extra condoms laying around at camp?" Merle asked, scratching his head.

"Are you fucking serious?" Daryl stopped and turned to arch an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?" Merle asked, his face serious.

"That's what you're worried about right now?" Daryl pushed his brother.

"I bet you still have your whole stash." Merle glared. "You and Carol using them yet?"

"Don't worry about me and Carol and my condoms." Daryl slit his eyes at Merle.

"You could share if you're not using them." Merle poked his brother in the back.

"Merle, I think Andrea gave some ta Aerin." Conner spoke up, trying to dispel the tension between the Dixon's.

"So you two micks are using my condoms?" Merle asked in disbelief.

"Aye, and they're mighty tight." Murphy guffawed. "I can barely breath in them."

"Fuck you, Murphy." Merle glared.

"You think you two can shut up about your dicks long enough for us to do this?" Daryl asked. "We're making so much noise there won't be any element of fucking surprise."

"Aye, shut it ye two." Conner scolded his brother and Merle. A smile graced his face. "We can share with ye, Merle, but all we have are Magnum's."

"My cock's big!" Merle almost shouted.

"Great, every female walker in the vicinity will be here now to get a bite of your huge fuckin' cock." Daryl slapped his brother and plowed on.

"Andrea ain't never complained. Old Merle's never had any complaints." Merle boasted.

"There was that one waitress from Macon. Remember her?" Daryl asked. "You never did get it up enough to fuck her. I remember her complaining up and down that whole motel."

"Fuck you, Daryl. You gonna find this fuckwad so we can kill him or what?" Merle clapped his brother on the back of the head. Daryl smiled to himself and looked back at the ground. Spying the tracks, he led them to the right. Not too long later, Daryl motioned them all to stop. Through the trees, he could see a tent set up in a small clearing. Lori was sitting in front of the tent alone. They crept closer and Conner stepped into the clearing, hands up. Lori looked up, startled when Conner appeared.

"Conner?" She asked, eyes slitting at the sight of him.

"Where's Shane, Lori?" Conner asked, his lilting voice hard.

"On a run."

"How long's he been gone?"

"A few hours." She shrugged. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"Then I guess I'll wait." Conner peeked into the tent and was gratified to see most of the stolen weapons in the corner. Junk food wrappers and magazines littered the tent. Lori watched him from her spot, her eyes calculating. "Ye're son's fine, by the way."

"I know he is." She looked at the ground.

"Merle and Andrea are doin' a real good job with him." Conner rocked back on his boots, hands on his hips. Lori didn't say anything. Really, what was there to say? "Rick's a mess. But, ye don' really care 'bout tha'."

"Of course, I care." She sighed deeply. "You can't help who you love, Conner."

"I think ye can when ye're married ta someone." Conner shook his head at her.

"I thought he was dead!" She exclaimed, her hands pulling at her hair. "I moved on."

"Ye moved on no' a week after ye thought Rick died." Conner scoffed at her.

"What the fuck do you know about my relationship, Conner? You and your brother share a woman." She rolled her eyes. "Like that's any healthier."

"Ye leave Aerin out o' this. Ye don' know tha first thing about our relationship." He pointed a finger at her in warning.

"I know that's its fucked. Just like me and Rick and Shane." She glared at him. "How is it any different?"

"Ye and I are no' havin' this conversation. It's pointless." He shook his head at her. "Ye don' know how ta love someone."

"I love Shane." She stated, her head resting on her bent up knees.

"Ye love what Shane can do for ye." Conner clarified.

"You don't even know me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Aye, ye're righ'." He agreed. He refused to turn around when he heard a rustling behind him. He knew his brother and the Dixon's had his back from where they were hidden in the woods.

"What in the fuck are you doing here, you stupid mick?" Shane ground out, dropping a few bags next to Lori. He looked at Conner, his hand on his gun.

"I was jus' out lookin' for some stolen property." Conner said in a friendly tone. "Looks like I found it."

"No the fuck you didn't." Shane took a step towards Conner and was stopped when Conner's gun appeared in his hand.

"I wouldn'." He shook his head negatively at Shane. "Ye don' really believe I'm out here alone."

"I figured your bitches were out here somewhere. It's not like the four of you can take a piss without help." Shane glowered, his finger caressing the trigger of his gun. It would be so easy to just squeeze a little and put Conner down.

"Aye, when ye cock is as big as mine ye need all tha help ye can get." He laughed, hoping Merle could hear him.

"In your dreams, dipshit." Shane hissed.

"Where's Randall, Shane?" Conner asked. "I'm tired of this shit, that's tha truth."

"He's dead." Shane shrugged. "Long dead."

"I figured ye killed him." Conner nodded. "Saves me tha trouble."

"Sure, Macmanus. Anything for you." Shane rolled his eyes. "What the fuck are we doing here?"

"I want my guns, Shane. And tha ammo ye stole."

"Keep on wantin', motherfucker." Shane laughed at him. "Cause over my dead body will you fucks ever get these guns back."

"That can be arranged." Conner smiled grimly. "Ye have two bullets and an arrow pointed at yer head as we speak."

"Shane, just give them the guns." Lori spoke up. "Let's just get out of here."

"Shut up, Lori." Shane didn't even spare her a glance. His eyes were locked on Conner. "I'll kill you before they even get a shot off."

"Ye can try." Conner shrugged and pointed his own gun at Shane. "Killin' comes easy ta me, Shane. That's sort of our thing."

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna say a prayer over me?" Shane rolled his eyes.

"If ye wish." Conner nodded. "Any requests?"

"Fuck you, Conner. You're not man enough to kill me." Shane pointed his gun at Conner's chest. Before he could comprehend the whizzing he heard past his ear, his hand exploded into fire. He dropped his gun and looked at the blood blossoming around the arrow impaled through his hand.

"No more talk." Daryl ground out as he stalked across the clearing. He stopped in front of Shane. "I want my fuckin' bolt back."

"Fuck you." Shane said, his eyes glassy. "You fuckin' shot me."

"Should have shot you in the head." Daryl growled. He grabbed the tip of his bolt and yanked it through Shane's hand. Daryl frowned at the blood on it as Shane fell to his knees.

"Fuckin' hell, he's loud." Murphy said as he and Merle came out of the trees. "Shut tha fuck up, ye fuckin' idiot."

"Seriously, Daryl?" Merle narrowed his eyes at Shane kneeling on the ground, blood everywhere. Lori was shaking and shrieking not far from him. "What a clusterfuck." He reached down and picked Lori up, covering her mouth with his hand.

"I'm tired of waiting." Daryl shrugged and looked at Conner and Murphy. "You guys gonna do your thing or what?"

"Aye." Conner jumped into action.

"If you bite me, I'll cut your fuckin' tongue off, Olive Oyl." Merle warned when he felt teeth against his palm.

"Take her away from here, Merle." Daryl directed. He was already cleaning the tent out.

"I'll see you back at camp." Merle nodded and drug Lori out of the clearing, kicking and screaming.

"Lori!" Shane yelled out thickly, pain and rage clouding his senses. Conner and Murphy hauled him onto his knees, guns at his head. Inside the tent, Daryl heard the twins say their prayer and after two pops a loud thud was heard. He came out of the tent with several bags and saw Shane's body lying prone with pennies on his eyes.

"You two are fucking efficient." He observed.

"Aye." Murphy nodded, his eyes on Shane's body. "We leavin' him here?"

"Ye bet yer ass I'll no' be buryin' him." Conner shook his head.

"Ok." Daryl agreed. "I think we should leave the tent, too. After that group last week, we have more than enough."

"Aye." Murphy agreed, shouldering a few of the duffel bags. Conner and Daryl did the same and they headed back to camp, leaving Shane's body on the ground.

***TWD***BDS***

All the girls were sitting on the front porch of the house when Merle came out of the woods, half carrying half dragging Lori's struggling body with him. They watched as he manhandled her up the stairs and into the house. In one motion they rose to follow him, but Hershel raised his hand to them and with a shake of his head, stopped them in their steps.

Merle pushed her into the study and into her favorite recliner. He backed away, huffing. Wiping his hands on his black jeans, he stared down at the sobbing woman in front of him. This woman was seriously crazy. He turned his head when he saw Rick come flying into the room. Rick skidded to a halt when he saw his wife crying hysterically.

"Lori?" He stammered, his eyes turning to Merle. "What's going on?"

"Daryl tracked her and Shane to a camp in the woods real close to here." Merle crossed his arms over his chest and scuffed his boot against the rug. "Shane's been spying on us. Daryl saw his spot and the four of us found them."

"Where's Shane?" Rick asked, grabbing at his hair.

"Taken care of." Merle said quietly, flinching against Lori's shrieks. "I'm sorry, Rick. It was the only way."

"Ok." Rick said, nodding absently. He knew that Shane had to go. He was thankful that the other guys had taken care of it.

"I'll leave you two alone." Merle clasped Rick on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. He really felt for Rick. The poor guy was losing it. Merle stepped into the kitchen and muttered a few things to Hershel before walking outside. Daryl and the Macmanus brothers were just coming out of the woods. Daryl nodded at his questioning look and everyone congregated around the campers.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" Aerin asked, her hands on her hips.

"Where did Lori come from?" Andrea glared at them, not entirely happy that she was back on the farm.

"And why is she freaking out?" Carol looked at Daryl with sympathetic eyes.

"Calm down, lasses." Conner looked at all them and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. They were all so beautiful in their own ways.

"Lori's upset because that stupid prick Shane is dead." Daryl glowered at them all as he dropped the bags he was carrying.

"You found him?" Carol moved across the clearing and put her arm on Daryl's bare bicep. She looked up at him with trusting blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her. Just a bit.

"Yeah." He nodded. "He's been spying on us."

"Spying?" Andrea was outraged. "What a creeper."

"Aye, Daryl tracked him ta tha woods." Murphy snaked his arms around Aerin's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Who killed him?" Aerin asked, already knowing the answer. She looked at Conner. He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her green eyes.

"Ye know tha answer ta tha', lass." He said softly, kissing her softly.

"Why is it always you guys?" She wondered.

"It's wha' we do." Murphy kissed her shoulder and walked off to find Emmi and Elli. Conner gave her a sad smile before he turned away from her to help Merle go through the recovered guns.

"Poor Lori." Carol said when she stepped next to Andrea and Aerin. "She must be heartbroken."

"My heart's breaking for her." Aerin rolled her eyes. "She's an idiot."

"I know." Carol agreed. "But she's pregnant and just saw Shane get killed. That's got to be pretty traumatic for anyone."

"She's still got Rick." Andrea shrugged and walked away from them. Women like Lori really pissed her off. She stopped behind Merle and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He was talking to Conner in front of the weapons tent and continued as she leaned her head against his strong back. Just being close to him calmed her nerves and made her feel safe. He squeezed her hands where they clasped at his waist.

"It looks like we're only missing a pistol." Merle was saying. "And some ammo."

"Aye, that's good." Conner nodded. "We'll need all we can get."

"We need more than what we have." Merle sighed. "Things will get worse before they get better. That group we took out the other day is only the beginning."

"Tha livin' are scarier than walkers, that's righ'." Conner agreed.

"And they're gonna want what we got." Merle lolled his head back against Andrea's. "Guns and the women."

"Aye, me and Murph been talkin' abou' tha'." Conner's eyes drifted over to his wife. "All these pretty lasses and a tent full o' guns."

"We need more security." Merle said. "And not more people on watches. We need walls and gates."

"Aye." Conner ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Where, though?"

"I don't know." Merle shrugged. "Let's sit on it for a few days and maybe talk to Hershel about it. He might know somewhere close."

"Alrigh'." Conner nodded. He shook Merle's hand and walked away.

"Are you worried?" Andrea asked behind him. He turned in her arms and kissed her.

"Come with me." He led her into their tent and she watched as he kicked his boots off and tossed his gun onto the small table he had acquired for them. Collapsing on the air mattress, he opened his arms to her. It was the only invitation she needed. Kicking her own flip flops off, she curled against him. She loved the feel of his big burly body against hers.

They were silent for a long time as Merle slowly felt the tension leave his body. He had never known that it could be like this with a woman. In his past, he had been the fuck and flee guy. It was what he had been good at. Pick up a random chic from a bar, get high or drunk, and fuck her before taking off. With Andrea things were different. Just the smell or touch of her made him feel like a superhero. Like he could do anything with her support and love. His fingers lazily moved up and down her arm from her wrist to her shoulder.

"You know that I'll protect you with my dying breath." He finally spoke, his chest rumbling under her ear.

"I know." She nodded, her arm tightening around his waist. She squeezed her eyes tight. For Merle to be this serious, she knew that he really was worried. She kissed his neck and burrowed closer to him. It was crazy the way he made her feel.


End file.
